


Nice

by ApostateViking, HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [28]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Astrid can't help it, Astrid has, BDSM, Dom/sub, Domcup, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gags, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Playful Flirting, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Substrid, Suspension, Temperature Play, Wax Play, accidentally turning on a dom, she's not sure if it's a blessing or a curse, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 82,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateViking/pseuds/ApostateViking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Astrid isn't entirely sure how asking Hiccup if he liked her dress ended up with her on her knees, but she's not really complaining.





	1. Chapter 1

**Soooo the accidental sex prompt list has jumped up to seven different fics. This one is fifth, but no guarantee it's in order.**

**And today from the list... "Do you think I look good/hot/provocative in this? Wait is this turning you on?" + "You're intentionally getting under my skin so I threaten to spank you/playfully spank you and now you look like you just got banged against a wall" + "I didn't know you were a dom and when I called you Sir/Ma'am you almost jumped me"**

**Today we have Hiccstrid a la Domcup.**

-HTTYD-

Tugging at the tight fabric, Astrid twisted in the mirror a few times, checking herself out from each angle before giving up and heading out to where Hiccup was perched on her sofa, head buried in a book on dragons - like always - while he waited for her to get ready.

"Hey dragon-dork, how do I look?"

Finally surfacing from his book, Hiccup ran his eyes over her dress. Astrid noted the way his pupils dilated, mouth opening slightly, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.

"You uhhh, yeah you look nice."

"Nice? That's all you can say about it?"

She could _see_ Hiccup liked how she looked.

"Ah, what should I be saying, exactly?"

Her best friend was good at many things, but talking to girls was _not_ really one of them. Astrid did so love to wind him up a little, though it was usually with an 'accidental' button-pop on her shirt, or bending over in front of him. Hiccup checked her out. Astrid didn't really mind. Lots of people checked her out. She was hot, they could look.

"Well you could point out that it makes my ass look good, or that my boobs look great. But no, just _nice_ works I suppose."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but stood up and put down his book. Confused, Astrid watched his movements, watched as he circled her. There was nothing inherently predatory in his gaze, but something about the way he went made Astrid feel a little bit like he was prowling. His eyes ran over parts of her Astrid had mentioned hard enough that Astrid almost felt them as an acute touch.

"You're right. Nice works."

Astrid almost groaned out loud. Seriously? All that, and all he had to say was _nice?_ Astrid wasn't even dressing up for him, she just wanted to know if she looked good. Hot. They were going out and gods above, Astrid needed to get laid soon. So the dress she had on was very much supposed to attract, and yet her first male opinion was not a resounding "fuck yes you look edible" or whatever Hiccup thought passed for a compliment.

"You are a terrible friend, why do I put up with you?"

"Because I feed you?"

"Hmm. Fair point."

Hiccup was still behind her. Was he checking her out properly and she just couldn't tell? Turning her head, Astrid caught Hiccup pulling his eyes up from the general ass area, grinning to herself in victory.

"You were saying?"

"I was saying I feed you?"

Rolling her eyes at his sarcasm, Astrid tugged at the material hugging her chest again, smoothing out a crease.

"Are we going? Clearly, this dress is wasted on you."

"Maybe it's about mindset. _Clearly,_ you are going out to get laid tonight."

"And you're not?"

Hiccup shook his head, eyes resolutely on her face now.

"No."

Sensing more opportunity to wind Hiccup up a little, Astrid turned around, backing him up toward the wall.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you haven't hooked up with a girl in a while. Are you hiding a girlfriend from me Mr Haddock?"

"No, I just don't expect to meet anybody I want tonight."

"Oh. Why's that? What sort of lady are you looking for?"

They talked about pretty much everything, being best friends and all, but Hiccup was relatively quiet on the whole sex life department. Astrid was not, and that didn't really seem to bother him - he listened, gave her advice like any of her female friends would. He just didn't share in return.

And Astrid wanted to know _why._

"None of your business."

Well, that was like waving a red flag. Astrid moved closer, pressing her squeezed-into-a-tight-dress body up against his, getting that alluring smell of leather from his clothes even though Hiccup's jacket was hung on the coat rack. A flicker of his eyes down was all the indication Astrid was affecting him, though with her cleavage practically under his nose Astrid supposed it would be difficult to not at least look a little.

"Come on. I still don't really know what your type is. I can't imagine there are many girls out there like Cami, so I can't call her your _type._ Unless you just have a thing for sexually adventurous blondes with blue eyes?"

There was a hitch in his breath, but that could have been a response to her bringing up his ex, or maybe the precursor to a laugh as Astrid had basically described herself too, and there was no way Hiccup was really in to her. Sure, he looked, but she looked too. He was thin, but there were lean muscles wrapped around his limbs, and in the times Astrid had seen him shirtless there had been the shadows of abdominal muscles, slim but solid pectorals. And he had that lopsided smile and that artfully messy hair down to a T. Then there were his _hands..._ Astrid had a weakness for big hands, and despite his narrow frame Hiccup was tall and had the hands to match.

But looking was harmless, there was nothing to it.

"Why? You interested?"

There was a playful smirk just at the edge of his mouth, Hiccup clearly trying to ensure Astrid didn't feel like she had control of whatever weird game they were playing with each other. Whatever it was, it was making Astrid's skin prickle with anticipation, and the way Hiccup's hands twitched at his sides said he wanted to touch.

"Well, it would save the trip to the bar. But for all I know, you're not up to satisfying me."

Astrid pressed into him a little firmer, just to punctuate her words. Hiccup made a noise in the back of his throat, but he didn't break.

"Oh, I doubt that. With a mouth like yours, you're just looking to get in to trouble. Next you'll tell me you're looking for a guy that will take you over his knee and put you in your place."

 _How_ did he... Astrid felt a jolt in her belly, knowing he was only playing along with their weird flirt-game, but gods he had landed on the perfect way to make her weak. Their faces were too close for Hiccup to miss that she flushed with heat at that image, and the spark in his eyes was one Astrid could not ignore.

"Like I said, you might not be up to the task."

The suddenness of his hand on her ass, the swift and laser-specific aim of impact there, it made Astrid cry out and stumble against him, unprepared for the abrupt sting and residual aching warmth. He hadn't hit her that hard, but _fuck..._ it was enough to have Astrid biting her lip as arousal bubbled. Where had _this_ Hiccup been for so long?

"You tell me."

FIghting not to lose her breath or head entirely, Astrid straightened up, unsure if she was disappointed Hiccup wasn't showing any signs of interest beyond words she didn't take very seriously.

"That all you got big boy? Or should that be _sir?_ "

Astrid was kidding. She was _not_ prepared for the reaction that word got from Hiccup, the growl in his chest that did not help the throbbing heat growing between her thighs, the way his eyes darkened and his body straightened.

"Easy now. You're playing with fire Astrid."

His voice was low. Oh. Astrid kinda liked it. A little too much, actually.

"Come on Hiccup, there's no way you have it in you to really take me to task and you know it."

"I'm sure you like to believe that."

No really, where had this Hiccup been for so long? Because if he spoke to her with that gravelled tone the first day they had met, Astrid probably would have fucked him. Her ass still felt warm. Astrid wondered if he could be tempted into slapping her again. Just once. To double check it was really him that did it.

"Then prove me wrong."

She didn't remember it happening, but seconds later Astrid found herself pinned to the wall by Hiccup's body, solid against hers and his sharp hip bones dug against the soft of hers enough that it almost felt like he'd bruise her through their clothes. His mouth hovered temptingly close, but before Astrid could entirely throw sense to the wind, he spoke.

"No."

With what looked like monumental effort, Hiccup stepped back, the flush on his neck and slight tremor of his hands telling Astrid he was fighting himself. Wet and shaky and nearly dizzy with disappointment and want for his lack of kissing her, Astrid sank against the wall.

"Why not?"

"Because... I could. I _would._ But it's not a game, and I would never take such a thing so lightly. You play along now... but how would you feel tomorrow?"

"Satisfied, probably. If you're as good as you seem to think you are, _sir._ "

That word got to him. Astrid had heard him called it in public - buying train tickets or when they went out to eat, and it had never gotten to him like it had now. But then, generally it wasn't said by someone wearing a dress like hers.

"Astrid, I'm warning you."

Aroused and intrigued, Astrid kept pushing.

"And I'm not listening. If you think you can dominate me, then I'd like to see you try."

Hiccup didn't wait; he turned and pushed Astrid against the wall, pulling her arms behind her back and pinning them almost painfully together one handed, the other pushing between her shoulder blades to stop her from twisting out of his hold with any ease.

"Is this what you really want?"

Biting her lip to keep from making some kind of embarrassing noise - he was hard, she could feel it - Astrid nodded.

"Out loud."

"Yes!"

Hiccup dropped his hands, using his body to pin her again and Astrid had never been so happy to be trapped.

"How attached are you to this dress?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because if you don't take it off, I'll rip it from you."

Astrid shivered, fresh arousal surging.

"Then you'd better move."

Hiccup stepped back, emerald of his eyes almost swallowed by the black of his pupils as he watched. Astrid lifted her hand to the zipper under her arm, but Hiccup reached out and stopped her.

"What now?"

"Safeword."

Wow, he really _was_ into this. Dragging the zipper down, Astrid bit her lip.

"If I say stop, will you?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Always."

"Then I pick stop."

The dress pooled at her feet, stepped out of to leave Astrid in not much. Hiccup's eyes widened for a second when he realised she had foregone a bra - there really was no room in that dress for one - before raking over her bare breasts, beckoning her closer. Astrid went, unsure what to expect; what sort of Dominant would he be? She knew he liked her ass, but spanking didn't automatically mean sadist. And it was her flat they were in, so it was unlikely he carried around any serious kink gear. Though at some point Astrid would be asking about _that._

His fingers cradled her jaw, eyes softer than a moment ago.

"Do you trust me, Astrid?"

She nodded again, but despite her previous experience, Astrid found Hiccup seemed to like hearing her speak rather than stay silent, waiting.

"Tell me."

"I trust you not to hurt me more than I'd like."

His eyes flashed.

"Do you like being hurt? Or is spanking your limit?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Silencing that smart mouth of yours with my cock. Maybe taking your hair down so there's more to pull when I fuck you. _After_ I give your ass that spanking it's been begging for."

_Oh, **hel** yes!_

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Your consent. Normally I'd make a submissive fill out a form first, but with you I'm learning as I go."

Somehow, it didn't surprise Astrid that Hiccup brought paperwork even to BDSM.

"Oh, you have it."

There was a soft groan from his mouth, but the gentle sound was soon lost when Hiccup used that soft grip on her jaw to haul Astrid closer, his lips rough and claiming across hers, no hint of shy or unsure like she had honestly expected to find, in those unconfessed times she'd considered kissing him before. All teeth and tongue and low, hungry growls, Hiccup kissed her until she was dizzy, moved his hand from her face to her hair and used it to pull her head back, looking at her panting, flushed face with a feral smirk on his lips.

Astrid briefly considered getting carpet when Hiccup shoved her to her knees, the impact enough to hurt but nowhere near enough to even begin to put her off. She peered up through her lashes but didn't otherwise move, a little intentional push to see how he'd react.

She'd been described as a 'bratty' submissive before, but somehow she doubted it would surprise Hiccup.

"What are you waiting for, a written invitation?"

Taking the go-signal, Astrid reached up and undid his belt, mindful to ease the zip over his erection rather than hurt him in her eagerness. Curling her fingers around his waistband, Astrid straightened up on her knees, pulsing with want herself now.

"If you need to stop and can't speak, tap my stomach ok?"

Astrid looked up, nodding to let him know she heard. It was still very much the Hiccup she knew, setting boundaries before they were even close to being crossed, ensuring Astrid knew there was an out even when she couldn't verbalise a need to halt. Not that she expected to need it, but the safety of having it was nice.

Tugging his boxers down at last, Astrid freed his erection, tongue slipping out to wet her dry lips. He wasn't huge, but long enough she'd feel him in her throat before he bottomed out, thick enough that Astrid had no complaints. His fingers slid into her hair, not forcing or even pushing, just settling to hold Astrid there as she leant forward, licking the tip of his cock to taste the precum there and enjoying his sharp gasp a great deal. He let her get a feel for him first, relishing the heavy weight of his cock against her tongue, watching Astrid's motions to see what she could take, waiting for the sign she wouldn't simply gag if he thrust.

Once Hiccup had his confidence in Astrid's capabilities, the fingers in her hair began to flex, guiding Astrid's mouth along the length of his erection, eyes dark and hot when she looked up to see him watching her. She could see the question - could she take more? - in his face, answering Hiccup by taking him as deep as she could, swallowing around him before pulling back to catch her breath. Panting, she felt saliva wet on her chin, probably about to run over and land down on her chest or thighs. And she didn't care. Messy oral was good oral.

Hiccup began to thrust properly when she took him back in again, pumping his hips in long, leisurely motions that had her nose pressed to his abdomen each time, filling her throat before pulling back. Astrid kept one hand on his stomach, reassuring them both that if she needed to stop, she could, but otherwise letting Hiccup take her mouth as he pleased. Every few thrusts, he moved a little quicker. There was still so much control, corded restraint in him, and Astrid yearned to break it.

His next thrusts, Astrid swallowed quicker, sucked harder, used her free hand to splay over his ass - _wow!_ \- and hold him inside her mouth longer, anything to break that cool composure. At first Hiccup fought against the temptation, but when he gripped her head and fucked her mouth properly, Astrid moaned unashamedly at finally getting him to unleash a little more. His rhythtm stuttered quickly, voice strained.

"I'm close, move if you need to."

Like fuck was she moving, taking Hiccup into her throat again and swallowing until he swelled, twitching and cursing with each spurt of come she took from him. Hiccup withdrew his hips and pulled back her head, letting Astrid finally have a chance to breathe again and she took advantage, drawing in gulps of air and feeling the bruised soreness of her lips. Hiccup was little better, chest heaving, head dropped back on his shoulders as he tried to regain a little control of himself.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises."

"Me?"

Astrid nodded, wiping her mouth a little to clear the sticky mess there.

"Yeah. Never had you pegged for a Dom."

"My predilictions are strictly sexual, I'm not a control junkie outside the bedroom" at Astrid's eyebrow raise - he'd just throatfucked her in her living room - Hiccup added on "you know what I mean. Brat."

"Not the first time I've heard that."

"Then lets see to it you learn your lesson. Bedroom. I want to be comfortable when I turn your ass red."

Astrid had never moved toward her own bed so fast in her life, hearing Hiccup fix his jeans before he was behind her again, hands on her hips, teeth in her shoulder. Gods, his hands... Astrid bent at the waist, intentionally grinding against his groin and thrilling in his growl.

"Undress me."

That wasn't a tough sell for Astrid; she wanted to see him. Hiccup helped only the minimum, lifting his arms so fabric wouldn't catch but otherwise Astrid had to undo every button, push the fabric off his shoulders and make sure the cuffs of his shirt didn't get stuck. His chest was pale, with sparse patches of reddish-brown hair on his stomach and chest, freckles smattered here and there. Next went his belt, his jeans, Astrid glad for the fact Hiccup had not yet put his shoes back on for them to go out so there was less to delay her getting him down to boxers. He pushed her back to the bed, then climbed up himself and got comfortable, silently gesturing to his lap only to stop Astrid before she effectively threw herself over it.

"Those can go."

Soaked and useless anyway, Astrid discarded her underwear and crawled into Hiccup's lap, not quite the traditional over-the-knee it would be if he were sat on the sofa, but Astrid was over his lap and her ass was exposed and waiting. Hiccup ran fingers down her bare back, tickling along the ridges of her spine and halting at the small of her back, tracing circles there until goosebumps spread across her body.

"Hic-ah!"

Astrid didn't get to finish, not before his hand was on her ass again. Naked and desperately aroused now, she felt this second smack far more than the first, clutching at her bedsheets and feeling the flare of heat fill her lower body. Hiccup was relentless, his touch merciless as he slapped her repeatedly, alternating sides to bring equal sparks of pain and fire to Astrid's entire backside. When he tired of that, he bent his knees to lift her slightly before moving to lay his hand across the back of her thighs, sharp and firm against her sit-spots to ensure Astrid would be feeling it later, tomorrow, probably even the day after.

She squirmed, writhed, nonsense and moans streaming from her mouth in an utterly wanton, desperate way. Hiccup pinned her upper body to the bed with a hand between her shoulders again, either waiting for Astrid to come or cry or beg him to stop, she couldn't tell anymore, knowing only that sharp scrape of painful pleasure that wracked her lower body, surging through her in acute waves of agonising ecstatic bliss...

And then he _stopped,_ both hands retreating and leaving Astrid trembling, quaking, whimpering. His thigh was covered in her arousal, the muscle there firm enough that if Astrid ground herself forward it might actually bring her off. Hiccup realised that before she did, and quickly reached down to pinch the swollen little bud in warning.

"You'll come when I say you can."

The only noise Astrid could make was something between a wail and a moan, body thrumming with such acute need it hurt. She didn't care what Hiccup did to her anymore, so long as he did it and so long as he'd make her come.

"Hiccup... please..."

The pinch became a stroke, but before Astrid could process anything his fingers were gone, hands moving up and up to settle at her scalp. Oh. Her hair. Wait. If Hiccup was taking down her hair, that ought to mean he still planned to fuck her. Content in the knowledge he'd fill her properly soon, Astrid let his fingers soothe over her hair, feeling quite nice actually as he unwound her braid and combed his fingers through, checking her hair was knot free. She could feel he'd hardened again while pleasantly abusing her backside, throbbing and clenching at nothing needily.

"Up on all fours. You have condoms?"

"B-bedside."

Astrid crawled up on all fours, relieved Hiccup wasn't expecting her to bear his weight on top of her with her ass on fire as it was. Hiccup found what he needed nearby, the sound of elastic twanging as he lowered his waistband, the sound of tearing foil deafeningly loud even over the ragged breaths Astrid was taking. His sheathed cock probed her for a second, even that brush of swollen head against her slick need enough to make Astrid shudder. Hiccup reached down and gripped her hair, a few experimental - and gentle - pulls to test the waters...

He yanked at her hair in sync with the one full thrust that buried him inside her, and Astrid could do nothing but succumb to the rapture of painful pleasure when his hips slammed into her sore, stinging, glowing ass. Dimly, she knew he was scolding her for coming without permission, but Astrid couldn't help herself and went to pieces there and then, spasming and grasping rhythmically at his solid cock. Her scalp tingled and zipped with sensation where he'd pulled her hair, still held in a lax grip as Hiccup waited for her to finish riding the shockwaves of an explosive climax. It was always more powerful when she'd just been spanked, and Hiccup and his big hands had been fucking magnificent at it.

"Astrid?"

"Mmm... yeah?"

"Oh, good. I was worried you'd floated off to subspace."

She shook her head, rocking back on Hiccup and mewling at the feel of his cock pressing at hypersensitive nerves.

"Nope. M'good. Move."

"Bossy bottom."

"You love it."

He chuckled, a low rumbling sound behind her. The hand on Astrid's hip moved her, pushing and pulling in slow, deliberate motions, using her to stimulate himself without actually thrusting. It felt divine, even as Astrid burned and shook and doubted she'd come again in that heady state of pleasure so acute it _hurt,_ but she'd be damned if she wasn't going to get fucked just then.

Hiccup started moving, still not just _taking_ her the way she craved but Astrid felt the tightening grip on her hair, knew it would happen; the satin-soft grip of needy heat was too much for Hiccup to deny. His thrusts picked up speed steadily, every impact of his solid weight against her ass enough to make Astrid's entire body jerk and by the time HIccup found his stride and fucked her with the quick, harsh pace Astrid was aching for, there wasn't time between each snap of his hips for her to recover, left to suffer relentless, crashing, agonising pleasure. The unexpected climax took her violently, body seizing as her back bowed and hands clutched vice-tight, Hiccup's grip on her hair and her hip bruisingly rough as he let out a beautiful sound of exhiliration, buried as deep inside her spasming body as he could be to succumb to bliss with her.

Her first awareness of solid reality was Hiccup pulling out, her body feeling empty without him now as he left to ditch the condom, then returned to help Astrid lie down, muscles reluctant to co-operate. Everything sort of hurt but also felt kinda floaty, and her brain was buzzing with the surge of chemicals from the spanking and the sex and everything else, leaving Astrid in that wonderful space only a lovely mix of pain and pleasure could bring her to.

Hiccup kissed her shoulder, brushing her hair to one side so he could see her face more clearly.

"Are you alright?"

"Sore. Good sore though."

His weight left the bed again, but he was gone only a matter of seconds before Astrid felt him kneel either side of her legs, cool cream on his hands and she hissed as he touched her still-tender ass. The lotion and massage soothed some of the ache, the rest left to take its time - exactly as Astrid wanted, though she smiled at Hiccup taking care of her.

"I don't know what your preferred method of aftercare is" he laid down next to her, on his back so they could look at each other while Astrid was convalescing on her front still "but I'd like to learn. If you'll have me."

Shuffling closer, Astrid grabbed one of his hands, placed it on her head and all but purred when he got the message to stroke her hair. There was still the question in the air of whether this was a one time thing or not to address...

"As for if I'll have you... well, that depends if you're a good boy."

-HTTYD-

**This woulda been done earlier but apple cinnamon bars happened... they were delicious. And I absolutely didn't get oats all over the kitchen...**

**Anyway! Enjoy your Hiccstrid.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would probably never have made a part two, but I basically had almost 2k words of this written out and sent to me, and, well, it woulda been rude not to!**

**Answers to reviews: Domcup meets Domstrid would be... weird, and ultimately one would have to submit? Yes, I write fun-ishments, I've never been in to hardcore punishment, whether I was the Dom or sub. If you had a particular set up/situation/scene you wanted to see, then by all means detail it to me.  
**

**Also, please don't die Shipmistress.**

**Anywho... on we go.**

-HTTYD-

"As for if I'll have you… well, that depends if you're a good boy."

Hiccup had to chuckle. Out of _all_ of the things he'd expected when he'd come over to his best friend's flat before going out, having them stay in and Dominating her had been near the bottom of that list. And speaking of bottoms, she was a bratty one, and he had _enjoyed_ that immensely.

"I think, milady, I'll be as good, or as bad, as you want me to be,"

He said as he stroked her scalp, holding her gaze to watch her reactions. She snickered.

"That is the right answer" she leant into his hand, closed her eyes "yes, I'll have you."

He looked over her, naked and beautiful, and gave a happy sigh.

"You know, I was planning on being your wingman tonight, not your Dom."

"Mmmh. No complaints here. And you got me laid! Gods, that was _good."_

"I aim to please. I mean, that's what this is all about. Sharing pleasure with someone you trust to take you to the edge."

With one hand stroking her hair and the other still massaging in lotion into her spanked ass, he leaned forward and brushed a series of quick kisses along the bones of her spine.

"Mmmh… yes… like that…" she moaned, and then she opened one eye. "so… how many have you _played_ with? Counting me. I'm curious—and, if we're going to be together, I deserve to know."

He nodded.

"You definitely do. Counting you…" he paused, making sure he wasn't forgetting anyone, "as Dom, you're lucky thirteen. In general? Another three or four past that, depending on what we count as sex."

Astrid stretched languidly, still radiating contented softness.

"Mmh. And are you seeing anyone now?"

"Exclusively? No, I didn't cheat on anybody just now. I would have stopped if I was."

"I believe you" Astrid grinned "and definitely lucky me. So, what _are_ we going to be? Dom and sub? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Friends with benefits? Exclusive or open?"

Hiccup paused for a moment, making her whine until he started back up again.

"What do you want to be, milady? Hel, what do you want _from_ me? You like it rough, and I can deliver. But what else do you want?"

She gave a languid purr as he continued to administer to her, soaking up the affectionate touches.

"Oh my... what's on the menu?"

He laughed.

"And that's what I meant by having a submissive fill out a form."

"I see. Well… in the absence of paperwork…" she turned to look him full in his eyes, both of her eyes open and honest "we're best friends, and I don't want to lose that… but I don't feel that we're at _risk_ for doing that. So long as we promise to talk."

He nodded.

"Of course."

That was never in question… but it was _so_ good to have it out and explicit. Astrid lacking that shy filter on words was beautifully welcome.

"Alright then… hi, I'm your girlfriend."

Hiccup paused again and gave her a kiss. It wasn't aggressive—although he could tell that would be in the cards later—but more of a promise. She returned it with ardor. After happy mouths seperated, he returned to his ministrations with a sappy grin on his face. Yes, he liked control in the bedroom and being dominant, but Astrid had _always_ been his friend, and he did honestly love her as a friend. That required more care than even the usual interactions of a Dominant and submissive.

Now they'd entered a new level together, and he was looking forward to it. Eyes closed again, Astrid seemed to be having similar thoughts, based on her smile.

"Do you want to be exclusive or open?" she asked. "because, well… that was great and I want to do it again with you, but I don't mind a bit of variety."

That was true; while he hadn't been chatty about his sexual activity in the past, she didn't hide anything, and he knew all of the fun and sordid details. He kissed her temple.

"Long term? Exclusive, but I have no problems with us either sharing someone or you scratching an itch, so long as you tell me. And I'll do the same for you. So not open, but maybe... slightly ajar?"

She purred.

"That sounds excellent."

"I aim to please."

"Mmmmh. And you did. You're awesome. Why didn't we do this before?"

"Because you never pushed my buttons before. Not like earlier, anyway."

Hiccup reasoned, and Astrid let out a grumbling noise which only melted into another purr as he stroked her.

"Stop using logic. It's unfair."

He snickered and continued with reasonable, logical words.

"So, preferred method of aftercare? Right now, it seems to be lotion, massage and kisses? Anything else milady likes or needs?"

"This will do for now. I also like baths… but I think that would just end with me mounting you in the tub, and I'm not up for that _right_ now." Hiccup made a mental note to get some bath bombs and the like, to see her react to his dedication to caring for her. Before he could say anything, she continued. "And I really like having my hair brushed when it's been intense. Lots of cuddles too. Although, speaking of mounting you…"

Her list seemed to be in full flow, only for her to make a full turn back to mounting.

"Oh?"

Hiccup felt himself perk up a little with the look on Astrid's face. Her mischief and spark had already taken on a whole new context. One Hiccup was quite fond of.

"Mmmh. Yes. You asked what you could do _for_ and _to_ me?"

"I did. Do you have a list I don't know about?"

"Well, I'm not moving for a pen and paper right now, but I'll give you a run down."

She snuggled up against him and started detailing her wants and fantasies, with Hiccup paying close attention. When she was done, he let her wait for a moment, building the anticipation of his response and seeing the right signs in the way Astrid's expression betrayed her curiousity. Satisfied, he leant down, letting his words slide along her ear and enjoying the faint shiver.

"Oh, I think we can manage that… for starters" Astrid let out a soft gasp, potent enough that Hiccup hungered suddenly to bite her soft skin "but for the moment…"

He trailed off, and Astrid's attention was his, completely.

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you."

She spoke earnestly, honestly. And it was excellent news. A smirk crossing Hiccup's face, he hauled himself into a seated position.

"Oh, good. So…" he knelt over the edge of the bed and pulled the belt from his trousers. Astrid eyed his erection as it bobbed freely with movement, having been revived by her detailing to him about all of the things she wanted him to do to her—with restraints being _high_ up on the list. "round two?"

She licked her lips hungrily and nodded, pushing herself up to a kneeling position too, though hers was with hands lax, eyes on his cock rather than his face. Oh, Hiccup could have such fun with such an eager submissive - and one who wasn't afraid to backchat him a little, defiant and spunky and _challenging,_ but not one he worried he might go too far with. That was always a fear in the back of his mind, when hormones were high and limits could be pushed accidentally. But here, he was less concerned about that. Astrid wouldn't let him go too far. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"We're new to each other like this, so safe words and limits are especially important, alright?" Astrid nodded, eyes flicking up to his face so he'd know she was listening "so while I have my way with that pretty mouth of yours, I'm binding your hands in front of you, so you can reach to stop me. If you prefer behind, we can move on to that when I know your body language better."

Astrid leant forward, licking her lips, peering up at Hiccup pleadingly. Gods, she was incredible.

"Hands forward."

Astrid obeyed without hesitation, his cock twitching in anticipation. He slid the end through the buckle, then pulled it tight until Astrid's wrists were pinned together, looping the belt and nestling it there. Satisfied, Hiccup got up from the bed, standing so Astrid could stay on her knees, resting bound hands on one of his thighs before her breath was ghosting, warm and inviting over his cock. There was less preamble than last time; Hiccup knew her tolerance, the amount of pressure her throat could take, and Astrid had confirmed she _loved_ the rough oral earlier.

Grabbing a fistful of that gorgeous hair, freed from its braid earlier and a tousled, golden mess, Hiccup used the grip to pull at Astrid's head in the way she'd moaned for earlier, moving her on his cock, enjoying the fact she was willing and _wanting_ to do this as much as he was enjoying the sensations of her tight throat and hot mouth. Astrid didn't just let him use her though, varying her suction and sliding her tongue across his frenulum, pulling back to focus solely on his tip when he lessened his grip so she could catch her breath. There were tears in the corner of her eyes, an innate response of him passing her gag reflex, but the blue orbs were still burning with desire.

He'd rather liked the way she grabbed his ass when she sucked him earlier, but the way she'd offered her hands for him to bind was so damned _hot_ Hiccup didn't miss the groping much. Astrid moaned when he thrust, let him hold her head in place and just push in and out of her willing mouth, already drunk on the feel of soft and wet and welcoming, dizzy when Astrid took him fully and swallowed, the vice-grip of her throat threatening to make his knees weak.

"Gods Astrid, if you could see how fucking gorgeous you are like this..."

"Mmm."

Was all the response she could give, head still moving even when his hand went lax in her hair, admiring the view of those soft pink lips stretched around his cock, eyes falling closed as though Astrid needed all her focus just to feel his cock in her mouth. It didn't take much more of her deep-throat technique to have Hiccup teetering at the edge of climax, gasping out a warning but yet again Astrid dismissed it and only took him _deeper._ Drank him down, even licked her lips when Hiccup moved, as though savouring the taste there now the real thing had moved out of reach.

"Hands."

Astrid held them up, wide eyed and wondering as Hiccup removed the restraint. Hel, she looked a little disappointed.

"Turn around, hands behind your back."

She complied, wrists restrained in short order before Hiccup fixed his boxers and tossed her on her back, placing a pillow beneath the back of her hips to better her angle and make her a little more comfortable.

"I thought I needed my hands."

Astrid queried, watching Hiccup

"Only when your mouth is busy."

She'd been awfully good about pleasing him already, and Hiccup was eager to reward her. And himself, if he was honest, climbing up on the bed again and shoving her legs apart with just enough force to see her shiver.

"Look at you" Hiccup dragged a finger along her slit "soaking wet from sucking my cock."

Dirty talk had never been his most confident area, but Astrid seemed to be just fine with what he _did_ say, so Hiccup rolled with it as she whined, hips twitching in a sort of plea. Hiccup pinned them with one hand, shaking his head and waggling his wet finger.

"Now now, this is my playtime. _Behave,_ or you'll be back over my knee and not sitting comfortably for a **week."**

The noise Astrid made was divine, beautifully desperate. Keeping one hand on her hip to ensure Astrid got no ideas about trying to wriggle closer, Hiccup stretched himself along her body, kissing swollen lips first, leaving before Astrid was satisfied if her mew of discontent was any indication. Next his lips explored her neck, nipping at spots Astrid hummed for kisses upon, enjoying the short, sharp gasps his teeth could win. A lovely tremor ran through Astrid when he bit more firmly at her throat, moving down a little more.

"If we're doing this properly" Astrid's eyes were hazy, blinking as she looked to where Hiccup was speaking between laying kisses upon her breast "then we both need to go get checked out. If you don't or can't take contraception, we'll use condoms still, but a sexual health check is never a bad idea."

"Uh-huh."

Words were a little beyond her for the moment it seemed, but then Hiccup _had_ ended his sentence with a harsh suck to a swollen nipple, and Astrid had almost convulsed in response. Testing her with lips and tongue and teeth, he tugged the little bud until she cried out before switching sides, similar treatment leaving her entire body shaking after a few languid moments of adoring her breasts. By the creak of leather, Hiccup could only imagine the way Astrid fought her bonds, wishing she could shove his head down to where she wanted, craved, _needed._

He rubbed in short strokes over her clit while his mouth travelled her stomach, teeth biting at her hip bone while Astrid squirmed and moaned and growled in response. Her body was for his pleasure here, but Astrid's pleasure was his own and Hiccup could barely make himself go slow, learn her body a little bit. The sweet, heady scent of arousal only drew him closer, finally tasting Astrid properly and having to clamp hands on her thighs to hold her down, whole body arcing upward at the electric pressure of his tongue upon her clit.

Hiccup showed no mercy here either, rapid licks and almost aggressively sucking at the firm little nub, releasing one thigh so he could push fingers inside her and feel the way Astrid's muscles quivered and clutched in response. It was harder to hold her down that way, and Hiccup quickly realised how Astrid might have discovered the enjoyment of restraints, but so worth it for the violent way she quaked, whole body centered on those few points of contact between them.

"To-too much! Hicc- fuck! Hiccup!"

High and weak and pleading, Astrid seemed torn between trying to rut against his tongue and trying to escape the relentless onslaught of pleasure he demanded from her body.

"I'm not stopping until you come, so if it's too much then quit holding out on me."

Astrid growled, sobbed, swore, twisting and bucking, making sounds that had Hiccup distantly wondering about whether the neighbours were going to call the police. Dismissing such trivial concerns, he dragged his tongue over her hard little clit, relishing in her musky taste and feeling the way her body tightened at last, maintaining the same pace until finally Astrid crumbled, unable to fight against her body going to pieces any longer.

Letting her settle back in reality at her own pace, Hiccup undid her restraints and massaged her hands, rubbing the red lines on her wrists, wiping half-heartedly at his mouth while Astrid continued breathing like she'd ran a marathon, skin flushed and coated in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Holy fuck Hiccup, why weren't we doing this years ago?"

Chuckling, Hiccup shook his head, helping Astrid settle comfortably beneath the sheets only for her to complain about needing to brush her teeth before bed.

"I don't think you'll be able to stand just yet. Rest, love" Hiccup kissed her forehead "just for a little while."

After a minute or so, Astrid finally relented, burrowing into his chest with a contented sigh.

"Little while."

* * *

Astrid woke the next morning feeling sore and satiated, with a pair of arms wrapped around her and an erection digging into her ass. Well, she had planned to get laid last night, and the ache in her lower body certainly suggested a good time was had.

"Mmmh…"

She mumbled sleepily, wondering how annoyed the man might be if she shoved his arms off so she could stretch. And then Astrid remembered exactly _who_ it was with her in bed. Gods. She and Hiccup were a _couple_ now—and, on top of that, she'd found out that he was a fairly skilled, experienced Dom. And great in the sack to boot. With a thrill of anticipation, playful smirk crossing her face, Astrid turned and grabbed hold of his morning wood. Hiccup grunted, but didn't immediately wake until Astrid gave him a few strokes. His hips began to move of their own accord, and she heard the noise that indicated he was waking. So naturally, she jumped on him for a kiss.

Judging by the way he jumped, she'd taken him by surprise, but whatever advantage his sleepiness might have given her she quickly lost as their tongues vied for supremacy. In a matter of minutes Hiccup had rolled on top of her, pinning her arms up above her head, even as they continued to kiss and make out. Her spanked ass protested vaguely at the weight on it, but she mentally told it to hush as she ignored it in the much-more important goal of making her new boyfriend have to work to assert his dominance over her. It also felt kinda good, an achey reminder of last nights fantastic explorations.

Morning breath was probably an issue, but Astrid was finding herself caring less and less as Hiccup's erection dug into the soft of her belly, feeling herself grow wet already. Finally, though, they broke the kiss, both of them panting for air.

"Is it always going to be like this with you?"

He asked, his eyes seeming to glow green in the morning light.

"Do you want it to be?"

She challenged, grinning.

"Well, I _could_ get used to it."

Hiccup said, feigning deep thought for a second before beaming at her. How had she taken so long to realise how beautiful he could be? Astrid had always known her friend was good-looking, in a wiry, dorky but also sassy-confidence way, but she'd never really appreciated his smile before.

Clearly more than ready for a new round of fun, Hiccup reared back enough that he could flip Astrid on to her stomach, leaning back against her and brushing hair aside to kiss her spine again. That felt really nice...

"When did you last have anal sex again?"

Biting her lip to suppress a moan - his sleep-rough voice should be _illegal_ in her opinion - Astrid knew Hiccup knew she was into that. He'd heard about it enough times, and it had been on the list of things she was up for that they talked about last night. And given that he'd been in the drawer for condoms, he'd know Astrid also kept a good lube in there too. Apparently Hiccup liked to start the day off right.

"Uh... two months ago."

Which was around the last time she'd had sex anyway, hence Astrid's intentions to go out and get laid the night before. Before Hiccup kindly saved her the trip, and turned out to be a fucking fireball in bed too.

"Are you up for it?"

His question was a whisper, giving Astrid the chance to say no, she wasn't in the mood for that right now, but without breaking the spell of his body burning against her back, his mouth brushing her shoulder blade.

"Fuck me!"

If that was as adventurous as he was getting right now, Astrid was not going to be patient about it. His teeth skimmed the bone his lips had just been tenderly smoothing over, the warmth of him at her back leaving for a minute with a whispered apology. Astrid wriggled to adjust her breasts beneath her while she had the time, more comfortable for when he came back holding a towel for beneath her, protecting the sheet from the tacky but lasting lubricant.

"Breathe."

Hiccup muttered as he slid slick fingers into her, working lazy morning arousal into something a little more torrid, stoking a fire in Astrid's belly as he loosened her up and turned her on - his cock wasn't _huge_ \- she'd had bigger, though that guy had been considerably less skilled - but his girth was enough that Astrid appreciated the foreplay immensely, squeezing her muscles around his fingers. Hiccup hissed, no doubt imagining how she'd clench and squeeze at his cock very soon. The sooner the better, in Astrid's mind.

He seemed to agree, the sound of condom and lube applications behind her. Astrid twisted her head, looking at him and _fuck_ the sight made her hotter, watching Hiccup's focus center on her ass, the shadow of his muscles highlighted by the angle of sunlight through a crack in closed curtains and messy bed-hair hanging over his face _just_ so. The scrape of stubble at her back left a pleasant sort of burn, Hiccup's grunts and groans in her ear as he inched inside her. The stretch was there, but it wasn't unpleasant. Her body hungered for his, welcomed him and Hiccup went nice and slow, steadily filling her until his hips were flush to her still-tender cheeks.

" _Fuck,_ you're tight."

Astrid mewled, pinned beneath his weight and shuddering with the sensation of his cock against those sensitive nerves, the tingling that she knew could become incredibly potent climaxes should they be stimulated just the right way. Given the last twelve or so hours, Astrid had quite the faith Hiccup would deliver. His knees anchored between hers, Hiccup began to thrust, staying slow and mindful to test Astrid's ability to take it - having known her for years, Hiccup was clearly wary Astrid might be overestimating her body and 'pushing through', which he wouldn't stand for in such an intimate time.

"I'm not gonna break if you fuck me properly!"

On the other hand, Astrid was ridiculously hot for him and his lazy pace was _not_ doing it for her. Hiccup had lots of options; he could cover her mouth if he didn't want to hear her argue, or he could just pin her front down and continue at his own pace.

Or he could fuck her like she wanted, instead of the maddening, taunting motions he was giving her then. Hiccup snapped his hips, surprising Astrid as he hit her quick and deep and some kind of choked moan forced itself from her open mouth.

"Better?"

"Fuck yes!"

Hiccup let out a soft laugh, muttering something that sounded like "bossy bottom" before he was repeating that hard, swift thrusting motion that sent sparks through Astrid's entire body, fingers curling tight in the bedsheets, face pressing into a pillow as she went boneless with the pulsing pleasure rolling through her. Hiccup's fingers twisted almost cruelly in her hair, pulling her head back up.

"I want to hear you."

His words left no room for dispute; Astrid forced herself to keep her head upright, though the rest of her body tried to lull it down, to leave her focused solely on Hiccup filling her over and over. The slide, the fullness, the _intensity..._ Astrid could barely keep from simply combusting there on the spot, though it became a closer call each time Hiccup's hips pressed against her ass again, the guttural noise of sweaty skin on sweaty skin, the residual ache of his hands there still just enough to add the blurry haze of pain blending into pleasure. It all left Astrid dizzy, gasping, world turning sideways as Hiccup unwound her completely and the blistering heat consumed her.

Hiccup clutched her to him, arms around her torso as his last few thrusts drove him deeper, harder, finally coming with twitching hips and filthy sounds. They stayed tightly embraced for a few minutes more, Hiccup's breath hot and damp on her back as he waited until he was softening to pull out of her, letting out a soothing noise when Astrid whimpered at the sudden emptiness.

Slumping back to the mattress, Astrid looked at her new boyfriend, marveling at how well they were matched—and kicking herself for not making a move sooner. Hiccup was rolling off his condom, using the towel to clean them both off a little before dropping them to the side.

"Hey, remember when you asked how I'd feel in the morning if we did this?"

He chuckled, stretching slightly and turning his eyes to her. Seriously, how had she missed how beautiful he was? Astrid would probably ask herself that repeatedly.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm satisfied… and wishing that we'd jumped into bed sooner."

He laughed.

"Same. So…"

"So…?"

Astrid echoed, still grinning. Hiccup rolled to his side and propped his head up on one arm.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

She burst out into peals of laughter, raising up on her elbows to have the space to giggle even more.

"Dom in the bedroom, sub in the kitchen? Full service!" forcing herself down to a slightly calmer chortling, Astrid added on "Whatever you want."

He chuckled and pulled himself out of the bed, giving Astrid quite a nice view of his bare ass.

"Alright then. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and put a bath on for you, then I can get breakfast together."

She eyed him with interest, remembering the talk of bath and sex last night...

"Don't you want to join me?"

She asked, endeavouring to look seductive. Hiccup quirked an eyebrow, running his eyes down her body only to ruthlessly disappoint her.

"Noooo..." he drawled out. "We've put you through the wringer. It's 'aftercare', not 'round two'."

"But I'm hungry, I want morning sausage!"

He eyed her pouting, shook his head.

"Astrid, I will tie you down and dump you in it if I have to. It will go much easier on you to do as you're told."

He walked out, leaving Astrid to sigh dramatically. Hearing Hiccup whistling cheerfully before the door opened and closed, Astrid sulked for a moment before reluctantly rolling out of bed and making her way to the bathroom, to find that he'd already started the tub filling, as well as having found the bath cream and put it on the rim of the tub. His conscientiousness and consideration irked her for a moment, but then, as she sank into the steaming water, she realized how silly that was and just basked in it. There would be time for more sex; this was _amazing._ Hiccup stroked her hair as Astrid settled, leant down to peck a kiss on her lips.

"I won't be long."

She was half dozing when she heard the front door open back up, and Hiccup reentered the flat. A moment later, the bathroom door opened and his head appeared in the gap. Astrid lamented that he was dressed, though she understood that he couldn't really go to the shops wearing no clothes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Lonely. Want to fix that?"

He snickered, shaking his head.

"Later. You take care of yourself. I'm going to get started on breakfast."

He vanished and the door closed again. Astrid slumped back under the water until just her eyes and nose were over the waterline. Until yesterday, they'd been friends. Now they were in a relationship and _gods,_ she was enjoying herself.

Smells started to waft in, and her stomach rumbled, and then her mouth started to water. Damn him and his good cooking skills! With a sigh, she stayed resolutely submerged, knowing that he'd just chase her out of the kitchen if she came in while he was cooking. And the bath _was_ nice. She couldn't fault Hiccup for doing exactly what she had said was her preferred method of aftercare. _Finally_ though, he called through the door.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Hauling herself out of the tub, her ass feeling quite tender but much better, she dried off and belted on a robe—although she did consider just walking out naked to see how he'd react. Coming out into the flat's small dining nook, she looked down at the plate at her seat, and froze. Hiccup gave her a cheeky smirk, which she answered with a look of outrage that broke into laughter after a few moments.

On the table were a pair of breakfast sub sandwiches, along with steaming mugs of tea.

Shaking her head, she pulled out the chair and carefully sat down.

"You... you..."

"Yes?"

"You're _terrible."_

"Oh, I think I'm a good cook!" she stuck her tongue out at him. As he laughed, she picked up her sub and went to take a bite "I even found some good tomatoes!" As her teeth sank through the toasted bread, he commented, deadpan, "Almost as red as your ass is, and _just_ as firm."

Astrid choked.

"You okay? You didn't have that problem last night," he said, still cheerful, and burst out laughing as she wordlessly gave him the middle finger "I also pan-fried some salami slices; I hope they make for an acceptable substitute for morning sausage."

Now _she_ was fighting the laughter so hard that her eyes were streaming tears. Washing down the partial mouthful with a gulp of tea, she gave in and broke down into giggles. Hiccup beamed, joining her in fits of mirth.

"Hey Hiccup?"

After the laughter died down, Astrid had a thought.

"Yeah?"

"You know last night?"

"Yeah... it was great."

Astrid felt a smile steal across her face, taking another sip of tea.

"Yeah... did you really only think my dress was nice?"

Hiccup cocked his head, taking a mouthful of tea himself while he thought.

"Well, I thought 'nice' was more friendship-acceptable than 'your ass in anything tight makes me want to throw you down and devour you whole'... what do you think?"

Astrid hummed, then grinned.

"Sounds nice."

-HTTYD-

**Do-dee-doooo... I swear I only had to insert some smut how did I make this over three thousand words longer than what I started with?!**

**Well, enjoy more Hiccstrid I guess.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Well, here's a part three. I wrote barely any of it! Most of the smut is mine but thats it... does that count as collaborative?**

**Anywhoooo. On we goooo.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup was nervous, and trying not to show it. Eyeing the roast in the oven, he figured it was just about done and took it out to let the meat rest before slicing it. Then it was time to drain and mash the potatoes…

He wanted it all to be as good as possible for this weekend. Last weekend, they'd planned on going out, and had ended up not only staying _in,_ they'd gotten _together._ And now this weekend, they were just going to stay in, with Astrid having specifically asked to see his kink gear. And he fully planned to indulge that request. While they'd been together at her flat over the week, it hadn't been the sexual Olympics that they'd engaged in for those first two days, as, between a visit to the sexual health clinic for both of them, work hours, Astrid getting her period and her needing time to recover from the wringer they'd put her through last Saturday, they'd been restrained—ha!—in what they could do.

But Friday had come around again, and he was expecting his _girlfriend—and_ the excitement from that **still** hadn't worn off—to arrive for dinner at any moment, followed by a weekend where they weren't planning on leaving his flat. And while he wasn't expecting things to go poorly, he wanted it all to be _perfect_.

He considered his preparations. Thanks to being Astrid's friend for years, he knew her tastes very well, and had gotten her all of her favorites. As a result, they had enough food laid in that he wouldn't need to hit the market until at least Monday, even if Astrid's appetite suddenly cranked into overdrive and she ate every bit of marinating steak and chicken by tomorrow. Toothless' supplies were likewise taken care of, and there would be no need for sudden trips to get litter or cat food. He'd gone out special to get her aftercare supplies, which were currently waiting in a box next to the bathtub, wrapped in some extremely risque wrapping paper that had been a joke-gift from Heather. And his kink gear was all clean, checked, and ready.

Now, dinner just had to be...

The doorbell rang, and, mouth dry, he went to go answer it.

Astrid stood there at the threshold, wearing _the dress_ from last week, overnight bag slung over her shoulder.. His eyes raked over her body, and she preened under his gaze, playing idly with where her hair hung loose over one shoulder. He could see from the loose waves that she'd only recently unbraided it, perhaps even in the hallway so it was just for him.

"Like what you see?"

He smirked.

"It's _nice._ Come on in."

She snorted and entered. He'd barely closed the door before he heard the bag thump to the floor and he found himself tackled to the wall by his eager girlfriend, biting kiss from lips furiously seeking his own.

Well, if that was how she wanted to play it…

Before she could pin him, he twisted out of her grip and had _her_ pinned to the wall with his hips and right hand a minute or so later, still kissing her. Then, with his free left, he reached down and under her dress.

Finding her bare and already _wet_ under it, he growled, and she gave a heated giggle—that turned into a moan of desire as he rubbed his finger along her slit, finding her clit quickly. Running his finger in a figure-8 motion around it, even as they continued to make out against the entry room's wall, he swallowed her moans—and, just as she was about to reach her climax, he stopped.

She whined in protest and tried to buck against his fingers, which he quickly withdrew. Breaking the kiss, he said huskily

"And hello to you too…"

Astrid's response was breathy, her tone half-aroused, half-complaining

_"Hiccup…"_

"You can come when I say you can," he said, kneeling down to get her bag. "And _that_ will be after dinner."

She gave a wordless whine, but her eyes were full of desire and mischief as she followed him into the flat properly. It wasn't her first time here, not by far, but it was her first time as his girlfriend, and he could tell that she was picking out spots where she wanted to get fucked. It was an appraisal he would actively encourage. Hiccup was proud of his setup, to be quite honest; he'd managed to conceal many of the more egregious bits of BDSM paraphernalia, some of them in plain sight… but knowing that he'd been expecting _understanding_ company, he'd brought them out into view or removed their disguises.

So when Astrid spotted that the hanging plants were instead placed on the windowsill, he saw her eyes track upwards—and she noticed, with a small intake of breath that filled Hiccup with glee, that the hooks that the plants normally hung from were much more heavy-duty than a pot of soil should call for. But the heavy cabinet that he used as a sideboard was what really drew her attention; it had been moved away from the couch and the tablecloth that normally covered it was folded up on top of it; the doors were open, revealing his neatly stacked array of toys.

He didn't miss that she licked her lips at the sight of them all, innocently sitting there, waiting to be used… on her.

But he acted as if everything was normal, escorting her to the dining room and seating her at the table while he took her bag into the bedroom. He made a mental bet with himself as he emptied it into the dresser drawer he'd cleaned out for her—lots of lingerie, he noticed, and he was looking forward to seeing her in it—and, sure enough, when he returned to the living room, she was kneeling in front of the cabinet, checking the contents.

"Weren't you ever worried that it might get opened when you had company?"

She asked, examining a leather crop with a reverent hand. He shrugged.

"Between a child-proof safety lock and the tablecloth, I never had a problem." He smiled toothily. "But first, dinner."

She rose gracefully, her hand running along something on the inside of the cabinet as she did so, and Hiccup drank in her poise and fluidity. He ached to put that fluidity to the test as well…

He served the meal that he'd prepared, and her eyes gleamed at the sight of her favorites—roast beef with mushrooms and gravy, mashed potatoes, broiled tomatoes, roasted brussel sprouts, treacle tarts for dessert…

And wordlessly written in each dish was the message of _I love you_ from him to her. Because he did. They'd been friends for years, and there was no doubt in his mind that he did love her as a friend. The question now was were they long-term compatible as sexual and romantic partners? And while he was feeling confident in that direction, part of him shied away from the thought and where it led. Because he'd had similar thoughts about Cami, too…

Ruthlessly yanking his thoughts away from _that_ line of thinking, he smiled at his girlfriend.

"What do you think?"

She grinned, cutting into her beef.

"You're hired."

He barked a laugh.

"I see! And what's the position, salary, and benefits?"

"Hm. The salary is negotiable, but benefits include lots of sex, and the official position is on top of and inside me."

Astrid said with a wicked smile.

"I wonder how many 'assume the position' jokes are just waiting to be made now."

They both chortled, and then Astrid reached for her phone where it was sat on the table. With a few taps she unlocked it, fiddled with it for a moment, and then slid it across the table. Hiccup picked it up and saw the message that he'd been hoping for after he'd gotten his own earlier in the day.

"I'm clean,"

She said cheerfully, nodding towards the text from the health clinic. He handed the phone back with a smile.

"And so am I."

"And _I_ am already on birth control, so while I suggest keeping some for just-in-case, we're good to stop using condoms together yeah?"

"Yep."

They shared a warm smile and steered the conversation to other topics. Work at their respective labs—him in engineering, her in biology, where she joked that she was a 'professional tree hugger' from her field work doing forest audits, where she spent a lot of time measuring tree trunks—gossip from their friends, and possible public dates that they could go on as a couple. Hiccup's suggestions were deliberately cliche and cheesy—movies, some restaurants he knew of, the local amusement park, and so forth—while Astrid's were much more… physical.

"Look, I know it's an eight kilometer hike, but it's this gorgeous overlook, with nobody around," she winked suggestively, "and a small lake. I'd wait for summer… but we could picnic and then go swimming."

He grinned.

"We'll put that one on the maybe pile, then."

"Does it help if I say I'll go swimming naked?"

"Maybe."

Hiccup winked. Astrid smiled before she took a bite of her treacle tart, and moaned at the flavor, and the sound was _so_ suggestive that Hiccup felt himself stir. Of course, given that Astrid seemed determined to lure him into the wilds and have sexy times out there? And given her suggested date locales and the emphasis on _privacy_ that she'd given for each, his arousal wasn't much of a surprise. Also, her repeated tendency to give him a view of her cleavage all through dinner wasn't helping much either. That dress was _criminal._

Finally replete, they put the dishes in the sink and moved to the couch. Astrid immediately tried to start to make out, but he put a pause on that; dinner had been on the heavier side, and it would be more enjoyable if they waited until they'd digested more. Of course, such waiting was part of the game too, which he whispered into her ear as he held her arms up and away - and he could _see_ she liked his hands holding her wrists - making her mewl with building desire, a reaction he fully planned on cultivating before satisfying her this evening. Again and again and again…

So, fully knowing the cliche he was following and reveling in it, with them having had dinner, it was time for a movie—and he deliberately picked out one of Astrid's favourites, a heavily choreographed action film with lots of martial arts sequences. They'd watched it together before, of course, but this time was _different._ This time, she was laying in his lap, his hands stroking her unbound hair—and every time she tried getting up or starting something, squeezing tight on the silken strands, keeping her right there. And that treatment was heightening her arousal; he could feel that his trouser leg was getting damp where she was sitting on him.

And if she actually needed to get up, they'd already discussed safewords and the like, so he wasn't worried much there. If Astrid wanted to really move, she'd move. When the credits rolled, he turned off the TV and moved her off of his lap.

"So… are you done stalling for time… _sir?"_

She asked with a grin. Between the dress and the title, it was clear she wanted to remind him of last week. Hiccup smirked.

"I take my time with such things, milady. It's not a race… unless we want to think of marathons instead of a hundred metre sprint."

He reached down and pulled her to her feet, drew Astrid closer into a kiss. She reciprocated instantly, wrapping her arms around him - which freed the space beneath to give him access to her zipper. Naturally, he took the opportunity to undo the fastening for _that dress_ as their tongues played, Astrid giving as good as she got. It loosened around her, and she shimmied in his arms, sending it down into a puddle of silken fabric at her feet. Hiccup immediately took a feel of her bare ass - honestly, Astrid's ass was a _gift_ \- and she bucked against him and moaned. He released her and stepped back, much to her consternation.

"Hiccup! Stop teasing me… _oh_ ,"

Ahe said, her last word containing breathless excitement as he'd reached into the cabinet and pulled out some toys—a spreader bar, a blindfold, and a pair of regular padded cuffs. Hiccup grinned as she licked her lips.

"Bend over,"

He ordered, motioning to the arm of the couch. Astrid might be a bratty sub, but Hiccup liked the challenge and she still knew when the only argument Hiccup would take was her saying stop. She hastened to obey and in a few moments, he had her legs in the spreader bar, her hands bound behind her back, and her eyes blindfolded as she laid over the couch arm. He asked permission before covering her eyes, taking a last look at those beautiful blue orbs before the material obscured them.

Hiccup took a moment to appreciate the sight before reaching into the cabinet again and pulling out a small padded paddle. He ran his fingers over the surface of the paddle first, savouring its texture and looking forward to seeing Astrid's skin turn a pretty shade of pink with it. Her gasp of mingled pain and pleasure as he swatted her ass with it seemed to go straight to his cock, leaving her to process it for a minute - Hiccup knew she'd not been properly paddled in a little while, and letting her body take a little stroll down memory lane would ensure she truly loved every single smack.

"Last week is going to feel like beginners day by the time I'm done with you."

Astrid whimpered oh so sweetly, skin already flushing with arousal. She'd been wet when she got there, and aside from while they were actually eating dinner, Hiccup had done his best to keep her in a low but constant state of need. Judging by the wetness on her thighs, the heady scent of lust exuding from her... Hiccup had been successful. Between the spreader bar holding her legs apart, the restrained wrists and the exposed position, Astrid was very much at his mercy - completely by her own choice. It was a dizzying amount of trust, really. And Hiccup intended to do it justice, give Astrid what she wanted.

His cock throbbed, demanding attention more with each _smack!_ sound against Astrid's pert ass, each of the beautiful sounds it won from her. The pleasure in pain may not be for everyone, but it was clearly very much for Astrid and she moaned and swore, begged for another after each swat. Her backside was a lovely pink colour now, and Hiccup could tell by the way her body shuddered after the next one that if he carried on, he'd do more damage than a bath and some cuddles could fix.

Placing the paddle aside, Hiccup shook out the tingles of repetitive motion from his wrist before running the barest, most feather-light touches over the glowing curve, Astrid so sensitive she moaned just for that touch, squirmed against the carefully selected get up that held her in place very effectively. With her core strength, Astrid could probably stand, but the spreader bar would make walking tough, and her bound hands wouldn't help her balance any.

Dripping wet, his fingers moved in short, sharp thrusts, using his other hand to reach around and play with her clit. Astrid was near boiling point, and the combined efforts of his fingers soon had her bubbling over to what he knew was only the first of several climaxes that evening. It ought to take the edge off, leave Astrid loose and ready to be fucked - Hiccup was too hot to take her slow this time, needing to take his own edge off before anything else.

"You ready for me?"

Astrid let out a stranged noise, hips rocking back as though hoping he would just be there to fill her.

"Astrid?"

After a few seconds, Astrid seemed to remember he liked hearing her use words.

"Yes! Fuck me! Please!"

Well, it would be rude to make her wait when Astrid had said _please._ Undoing his trousers, Hiccup instinctively reached for protection before remembering. Still, he wanted to check rather than assume.

"You still sure about condom free?"

"Yes!"

Her voice was now a roughened, desperate whine, whole body trembling with anticipation when she heard Hiccups zipper come down. Satisfied Astrid was happy to go unprotected, his naked cock was swallowed by blistering heat in one solid thrust. Astrid cried out, muscles clenching at his shaft. With no latex between, Astrid's molten, satin-soft grip was perfection, fitting him like a glove.

" _Fuck_ you're hot Astrid. Maybe I should spend more time making you wet and telling you you can't come."

Astrid made a sound Hiccup wasn't sure was agreement, but it didn't sound like a protest either. He mused that perhaps she looked forward to the pleasant torture, but also knew it would frustrate her to madness and back.

Placing hands on her hips, Hiccup let his own move in long, deep strokes, burying himself completely inside Astrid on each of his thrusts. Soft and hot and needy, Astrid took every thrust perfectly, moaning and uttering sounds that might have been his name once, but were lost in the wordless cries of pleasure that fractured any attempts at coherent speech. His own stamina threatened by Astrid, by the feel of her around his bare cock and the sight of her spanked ass when he looked down to watch himself press inside her, Hiccup knew he'd not last.

Feeling the tightening in his groin, Hiccup pulled out just before he came, splashes of white landing over skin turned red by the paddle earlier, some even landing on Astrid's hands where they still resided cuffed behind her back. Swearing colourfully under his breath as electric pleasure ran through him, Hiccup stroked Astrid's hip as soon as his hands worked again, rubbing soothingly where he'd gripped harshly.

"Stay right there."

"Funny!"

He grinned to himself; Astrid was so very... _Astrid._

Cleaning the mess from her back as best he could, Hiccup knelt down to remove the spreader bar from Astrid's ankles, wanting her able to walk around a little. Once he had her upright, Hiccup rubbed at the red mark on her belly before pulling her along carefully - Astrid still couldn't see after all. He guided her to the table, turned and boosted her so Astrid was sat on it. She hissed in pain, but Hiccup wasn't leaving her with all her weight on her ass against wood. First, he had to uncuff her wrists and recuff them above her head. He'd built this table himself. It was reinforced to take human weight easy, and while Hiccup had not figured out a way to hide a hook on the top, he had smuggled one away on the side he always sat. Perfect for looping the chain of Astrid's restraints around.

"Lie back, shuffle up so you can bring your feet up."

He said as he adjusted her, finally satisfied with how Astrid was positioned. It was an incredibly exposing, intimate position, but Astrid didn't really seem to mind being on display for him.

"Is this too uncomfortable?"

Hiccup watched Astrid shift, testing, thinking.

"No."

Smiling, although she couldn't see, Hiccup moved and leant down, brushing an upside-down kiss on Astrid's lips before grabbing a couple more toys. Two were vibrating clamps for her nipples, though Hiccup intended to get them nice and sensitive first, and the other was a sort of U-shaped toy, designed to vibrate against both Astrid's clit and g-spot simultaenously. First, Hiccup indulged himself in tasting the skin of Astrid's chest, flicking his tongue across a pebbled nipple, feeling it swell. Only satisfied when Astrid began to huff and squirm, Hiccup circled the table, switched sides, repeating his motions there.

Once he had her pleasantly squirming, nipples swollen and straining and sensitive, Hiccup clipped each of the nipple toys on, watching Astrid's face shift as the feelings reached her brain. They weren't the harshest of clamps - not even the harshest he owned, but he wasn't out for pain tonight. Painful pleasure, maybe, as Astrid's still-pink ass could attest to. Once he thought Astrid had gotten used to the clamps, he gave them a testing tug that had Astrid making the _filthiest_ sounds - Hiccup made a note to clamp her nipples more often - before switching on the vibrators.

"Ohhhh..."

He could see the struggle Astrid was having against her restraints, could see her legs shake and spread and squeeze in search of relief as the unrelenting vibrating sensations ramped up her arousal. And Hiccup wasn't done yet. Grabbing his other toy, he held Astrid's leg aside while pushing the new vibrator in, her whole body shaking with the new penetration at such a heightened state already. Settling the toy in place, he turned it on and held it there.

Astrid's response was immediate, intense and Hiccup marvelled at how someone so perfect could be his to play with, watching the constant buzz against so many sensitive areas devolve her completely. He watched the climax take her quickly, the way her toes curled against the table as she simultaenously cursed and praised his name, the way her muscles pulled at the toy he still held.

The second wave took even him by surprise; he'd not known Astrid was multi-orgasmic, she hadn't mentioned it. However, it was quickly apparent that he'd hit a wonderful resonance with the vibrators, counting a third and fourth pulsing, convulsing climax before he turned off all three vibrators in short succession, Astrid's bow-string body falling limp against the table, panting and gasping, skin coated in sweat and aftershocks slowly rolling through her. Placing a hand on her hair, Hiccup soothed his thumb over the skin below her hairline as he removed the clamps, checking for blood flow in both nipples and hands while Astrid caught her breath. Once he unhooked her restraints, he rubbed at her wrists and stroked her hair.

"Think you can stand if I help you? Or do you need me to carry you?"

Naturally stubborn, Astrid insisted she could stand. The minute her feet touched the ground, it became clear her legs were still weak and jelly-like. Chuckling, Hiccup put his hand under her legs and lifted her, carrying pliant blonde to his bedroom. Flats might be small, but everything was on one floor so there was no tricky stair-navigating. Astrid barely hit the mattress before she was reaching blindly for him, making sounds of discontent at the fact Hiccup was still fully dressed when fingers clutched fabric.

"Where you going?"

Her tone was still breathy, body lazy with the constant surge of orgasm-chemicals as Hiccup pushed her hands down.

"The restraints I want to use are out there. Unless you're done?"

Astrid shook her head, suddenly amazingly lucid from her haze.

"Go!"

Chuckling to himself, Hiccup went to retrieve his favourite red cuffs. They'd look beautiful with Astrid's colouring, he knew. Grabbing some other things while he was there, Hiccup headed back and cuffed her hands again, admiring the view for a minute first. He began undressing; as fun as the dynamic of clothed-to-naked could be, he _ached_ to feel Astrid's skin against his own.

"Are you still alright with the blindfold?"

Astrid hummed, then shook her head.

"I wanna see you, I know you're naked now!"

Reaching to remove it, Hiccup halted, then turned the dimmer on his light switch down a little so it wouldn't be such a harsh adjustment. Even in the dimmed light, Astrid _glowed._ Gods, she was so beautiful. Slipping the blindfold away, he watched her blink to adjust, seeking him even before he knew she'd be able to see straight again and smiling.

"Hey there."

"Hey" Hiccup leant down, kissed her "you still good to go?"

"Definitely" Astrid craned her neck, caught his mouth with a smile on her lips "and don't pull out this time."

Mischief sparkled in her eyes when Hiccup pulled back, raising an eyebrow at his demanding sub.

"That was a strategic pull-out."

"Not the point" Astrid licked her lips, eyeing his cock "I want to feel you come in me."

His cock twitching at the prospect, Hiccup nodded, though he felt an indulgent smile steal over his face.

"You're awful demanding, you know that?"

"You love it."

Letting out a short laugh, Hiccup knelt between spread legs, squeezing a little tingle-lube onto his fingers and massaging it into Astrid's slit and watching her squirm in response. He added a little more, working that inside Astrid - she was soaked as it was and didn't need the additional lubrication, but the tingles would make sex more intense. Astrid mewled, trying to push her hips down and take his fingers deeper. When Hiccup slapped the side of her thigh in warning, she mewled and squeezed his fingers. While technically misbehaving, she _did_ remind him what else he brought in, turning around and looping restraints around her ankles, anchoring to his bed so her legs would stay open. The hitch in Astrid's breath suggested she rather liked the new position.

"You ready for me?"

Astrid nodded, tugging at her bonds to try and get closer. Hiccup rocked his hips, gliding his cock over her slick, swollen clit and watching the tremors inspired in Astrid's body. He'd considered playing with her a little longer, but honestly he couldn't wait any more himself. Both groaned in concert as Hiccup slid into inviting blonde, Astrid shuddering again as he filled her. The novelty of unprotected sex was still intense, especially with the feverish heat inside her. Fully meshed, Hiccup pressed the length of his body to Astrid's, delighting in the skin-to-skin contact, knowing his weight would increase the warming ache Astrid still felt in her ass.

He wanted to go slow, to savour it, but Astrid was panting and moaning in his ear, pleading for him to not be gentle, to just _take_ and it was a tough thing to deny when his body agreed. _Her_ body was still on edge, Astrid seeming to be teetering on the edge of another orgasm constantly as they fucked. Hiccup slowed his thrusts, just to hear her whine in complaint, hear her beg for him not to stop when she was _so close..._

Gratified that he'd broken Astrid down that night - earlier, she'd only complained a little and accepted that he wanted to leave her wanting for a while, but now even a desire to please her Dominant wasn't stopping Astrid from pleading to come - Hiccup let her have what she wanted, maintaining his quick, hard pace, feeling the tingles of lubricant himself amongst the dizzying sensations of burying his cock deep inside her.

As she pitched and bucked, climbing to the next height, Hiccup felt his own body tightening and had no desire to hold back, pumping himself in sharp, short jerks until he spilled. Astrid mewled against his ear in satisfaction, but he knew he could wring one more out of her and Hiccup was _oh_ so fond of those final climaxes, pressing down on her clit and ignoring sparks of hypersensitivity as he kept thrusting, dragging Astrid mercilessly over the edge a final time and grunting as she spasmed around his softening cock. Astrid slumped again, boneless and trembling and what Hiccup could only describe as _done._

He undid her ankles first, letting Astrid catch her breath and stretch a bit. Then it was time for her hands. Hiccup gave slow kisses to her shaking body as she came down from the last orgasm and he undid the final restraints, holding her close until Astrid stopped whimpering. Loathe as he was to leave, he wanted to get her gift. So he kissed her temple, laid her down, then got up from the bed.

"I'll be right back… but I have something for you."

She nodded to his quiet words, speech still apparently beyond her. Hiccup leant back over, brushing hair from her face, kissing her forehead and he got a soft sound of contentment, a sweet smile.

Making a quick trip to the bathroom, he picked up the package and deposited on the bed next to her moments later.

"For you milady."

Then he settled back down on the bed behind her, stroking her hair and massaging her back, waiting for her to get enough control back into her shaking limbs to open the package—or at least notice the wrapping paper. Where Heather had found it, he had no idea, but he'd laughed at the sight of it, covered in cartoony images of couples busy fucking away.

Her breath caught in giggles when she noticed, and he helped her up to a sitting position - on a soft, folded towel, naturally - so she could unwrap it. When she unfolded the flaps on the top of the box, the smell was incredible, and she shimmied against his lap as she took out the wrapped bath bombs and massage bars.

"For… for me?"

She asked; he nodded and kissed the back of her neck.

"I didn't know what you would like, so I went to Lush and got one of everything."

Wordlessly, she handed him one of the massage bars. He took it and started to rub it into her skin, the gentle contact making her moan even as she continued to unpack her present _filled_ with aftercare products. She was sorting the bath bombs into definitely, maybe, and probably not piles, along with the other products, even as she gave happy purrs from him rubbing the massage bar into her back, ass and legs. Oh, there was plenty of fun to be had still over the weekend...

But Hiccup wouldn't deny this was one of his favourite parts.

* * *

Having tied the last knot, Hiccup reached down and flicked on the small vibrator with a grin. Astrid gasped and writhed in the soft ropes, even though she'd been holding still as he'd worked.

"Oh gods…"

She moaned, and he was satisfied with the set up. Hiccup stood up, looking at his tied-up and blindfolded girlfriend. He'd been trying to cook them lunch while she'd kept trying to seduce him into _another_ romp, and he'd threatened to tie her up so he could work. And she'd dared him to do so. And now she was tied up on the floor of the living room, just outside of the arch to the kitchen, ropes binding her into a kneeling position, her hands near her ankles. But she wasn't immobile. No, not hardly. There was just enough slack to let her wriggle…

"You should be able to get out of that on your own…"

Ensuring she felt his breath, he whispered into her ear as she bucked and moaned. And she _should._ There was a loop in the rope that, if she pulled it, it would free her hand enough to start untying herself.

"Hiccup…"

She moaned and gasped, struggling in the ropes with a soft whine. Of course, he'd given her tender backside a few swats first, just so she'd be squirmy, unable to stay still.

"I'll let you out when lunch is ready… or if you call it quits," he said with a grin "but until then… I'll be right here. Cooking."

And he was. Even as he pretended disinterest, he was paying acute attention to her status; he didn't think she'd injure herself, but it was always best to be safe… and besides, her sounds were having a distinct effect on him, and he was enjoying every moment of it. They'd probably end up having a quickie before actually eating at this rate.

He'd just put on the pot of water for the pasta and was about to start dicing the vegetables for the salad when Astrid had her first orgasm, and Hiccup had to swallow a laugh as she bucked and swore. Yes, there was a _little_ room in the ropes… on purpose. There was one rope that went directly under her crotch… and he'd tied a trio of knots in that rope so that, as she moved, they'd rub back and forth against her clit. The vibrator he'd clipped to that rope just made it worse—or better, depending on one's perspective. Hiccup was enjoying the show, that was for sure, and judging by the pleading and swearing that Astrid was putting out as her body was wracked with pleasure, she was enjoying herself too.

Humming to himself, he made the salad as Astrid struggled against the ropes, swearing, cursing and giving gasps of pleasure. By the time he'd finished cooking the pasta, rinsing the spinach, and chopping the peppers, tomatoes, onions, and mushrooms, she'd had three orgasms, and another two had wracked her body by the time he'd fried up the chicken and mushrooms. Oh yes, he was already enjoying the multiple-orgasm thing.

There was one point, when he was making the salad dressing, that he'd been worried she'd fall over, but she'd caught herself before she teetered past the point of no return. Salad assembled and table set, he sauntered over to her and knelt. Still blindfolded, she still turned her head in his direction and said, her voice slightly weak but defiant.

"I've… I've almost got it…"

Hiccup laughed and kissed her forcefully, even as he reached behind her and pulled on the loop, making the series of knots unravel. Her hand came free from her legs, and as she stretched it, he turned off the vibrator and removed the blindfold. Unwrapping her from the ropes, he whispered in her ear again, enjoying her shiver.

"Do you think you're up for me being in you? Or do you want to wait?"

"Hiccup, if you _don't_ fuck me now after I spent the last gods-know-how-long getting tortured by those ropes, I—"

He kissed her and hauled her to her feet, more of the soft rope cascading off of her body as he untied the knots. They continued kissing, her tongue in his mouth and her teeth nibbling on his lips as he backed her up, and she gave a little cry of pained pleasure into his mouth as her red-spanked ass hit the wall. Even distracted by that, Astrid had the capacity to grab at his zipper, tugging and searching hungrily until she'd freed his cock. A little more maneuvering, and he hoisted her up to the right height; she was standing on tiptoes, her hands clutching around his shoulders as he slid inside her.

"Fuck!"

It might get him killed, but Hiccup knew there would be more of that particular brand of pleasure-onslaught in their future. Because _gods_ it made Astrid hot. One of his hands pinned her wrists up above her head while the other braced his weight; the food was waiting, and his cock was so hard it hurt. Astrid struggled just enough to make him pin her tighter, smirk telling him it was entirely intentional as he used his hips to press her harder to the wall.

Frantic thrusts had them both sweating, Astrid so hyper-aroused Hiccup half-worried he'd slip out of her if he pulled back too far, but even with shallower movements she was growling and writhing, wanting him back inside her fully. She did her best to grind into him when they were flush, his lower abdomen pressing her clit and sending jolts through his needy sub. When Hiccup left her wrists go in favour of groping at her chest and ass, Astrid's hands came back to his shoulders, clawing at his back and even through his shirt Hiccup felt the scrape of her nails.

He'd begun to worry Astrid was too overstimulated to come, especially from such a bruising, torrid rhythm, but a whimpered plea had Hiccup's fingers leaving her nipple to press on her clit and it was enough to have Astrid breaking against him in a violent wave of shudders, sinking into his arms but Astrid had one more surprise for him. Pushing at his chest, Astrid dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth, undoubtedly tasting herself there and swallowing his cock down regardless. Hiccup had no lasting power in him, erotic as the entire situation was, hips bucking a few times before he came with a low groan into Astrid's waiting mouth.

She was a little unsteady, but they made it the few feet to the sofa. Satiated for the moment, the pair of them cuddled on the couch as Hiccup checked her limbs and torso for rope burns and abrasions, even as he ran his hands through her hair and along her skin as part of aftercare. Astrid craved soft physical contact on the come down, and Hiccup was very happy to oblige.

"Hey, Hiccup?"

Her voice was tired and oh-so-satisfied. Hiccup quietly congratulated himself.

"Yes, milady?"

"Where did you learn to tie knots like that?"

He stroked along her spine and gave his customary kisses along that line, making her shiver lightly.

"Another Dom that's a friend of mine, guy named Viggo. He taught me that… and a lot of other things."

She gave a happy moan.

"I look forward to experiencing it all."

Then her stomach rumbled and they both laughed.

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

She confirmed, but didn't make any move to get up, instead laying her head against his chest. He continued to stroke her hair and back, having happily confirmed that the worst damage from the ropes was a slight abrasion on her abdomen from where the rope had been sawing back and forth during her wriggles.

Finally, though, she pulled herself up and gave him a gentle kiss. Breaking it, she spoke softly, with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hiccup, I have a question."

"Yes…?"

"Is it too soon in this relationship for me to say that I love you?"

He grinned.

"Well, we've been _dating_ for only a week… but we've been friends for _years._ So I don't think so."

She inhaled deeply and let it out in a happy sigh.

"Hiccup Haddock, you're my best friend… and one of the kindest, most considerate men that I've ever met, and a fucking **awesome** lay."

"Why thank you."

He replied, his grin growing wider.

"I'm serious! You look like this walking fishbone of a dragon-obsessed dork, always reading nerdy books and stuff like that" she nestled up against his chest again "and then you turn out to be the kind of Dom who can have me almost in tears, and _then_ you go and you buy me premium bath products so I can have the best possible aftercare. You're careful and considerate…" she chuckled, "even when I don't want you to be." She poked him in the stomach. "I'm going to keep pushing you, I swear. It's half the fun. And the other half…" she shivered with delight. "Oooh. I thank the gods that I pushed those buttons last week." She tilted her head up and kissed the bottom of his chin. "So, yes… I think I love you."

Hiccup tilted his head down and kissed her, reflecting that post-orgasm Astrid was so much more mellow and philosophical. And her breathy post-orgasm voice made him want to tie her to the table and fuck her until her eyes crossed. There would be time for that later, though—and the table was occupied with lunch—so instead he simply murmured softly to her.

"I don't think I love you. I _know_ I do. I'm just hoping that we can make it work."

She gave another happy sigh.

"Do you want me?"

"Oh yes."

"And I want you. So we'll make it work."

Hiccup smiled at her statement—and the solemnity of it was immediately undone by her stomach rumbling again. They both laughed, and he hauled her up off the couch and over to the table for their long-awaited meal.

-HTTYD-

**wow ok this ended up much longer than anyone expected...**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter contains... oooh, guest appearances. Let's go with that.**

**As usual, only the smut is mine. I only wrote the first chapter myself, the rest has been a collaborative effort. And I get the easy bit.**

-HTTYD-

"So, who is he?"

Astrid looked up at the amused expression on Atali's face as her coworker and nominal lab superior leaned over her desk as the other half dozen people in the lab were watching with varying degrees of covertness. By which she meant she could tell _everyone_ was listening.

"Who is who?"

Astrid asked, trying for innocence. Atali rolled her eyes.

"Or she, although I know your preferences are towards men."

Next, Astrid tried for guileless.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, let's see… for the last, what, two and a half weeks? You've been _much_ more cheerful…"

Atali trailed off.

"Checking your phone constantly,"

Jane commented from her desk nearby.

"Staring off into space with a smile,"

Fishlegs offered.

"Having lunch and dinner plans every day and all weekend,"

Atali said dryly.

"Oh, and walking funny on Mondays! Don't forget that."

Rapunzel offered with a wink. Astrid glared around at her coworkers, all of whom looked deeply amused.

"I hate all of you."

"Noted. So, who are they?"

Atali inquired, smirking. Astrid bit her lip and looked down at her phone—which _did_ have a fresh text message from Hiccup letting her know where he was; he'd brought them lunch, as usual. Taking in a breath, Astrid answered them with a reluctant sigh. Damned nosy scientists.

"Hiccup Haddock."

Their reactions were varied, including triumph from Fishlegs and some dismayed grumbling from the others, who took out their wallets and purses and handed—or threw—ten pound notes at Fish. Astrid glared at them again, not sure whether to be angry or amused.

"You had a _betting pool_?"

Fishlegs shrugged as he tucked the money into his wallet.

"Yep. I'm just glad you two finally fell for each other. It's been fun to watch, but enough was enough all ready." He went to put his wallet away, paused, and took out two of the tenners. "Here. My treat."

With a scowl, she took the proffered bills, making her coworkers laugh.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have lunch with my boyfriend."

She said tartly, and rose from her seat to a couple of whispered innuendos. Mostly from Rapunzel. Rolling her eyes at the good-natured ribbing, she made her way through the campus over to where she and Hiccup usually had lunch these days—a high, semi-private spot in the student union building, overlooking the main academic quadrangle.

Hiccup was there already when she arrived, with an honest-to-Odin _picnic_ basket, actually made of braided wicker and with a red-and-white checkered towel on the inside, from which he was pulling out food and putting it on the table. She eyed the sandwiches and soup with a grin, before rolling her eyes at her boyfriend looking like something out of a Disney movie. All it was missing was woodland scenery and twittering birds.

"So…"

"So?"

"My lab figured it—us—out. Fishlegs just pocketed about fifty quid from the betting pool."

Hiccup snickered.

"Oh _did_ he now?"

"Yep. Apparently, I've been in a much better mood lately, and I 'walk funny on Mondays'."

Hiccup burst out laughing. Then he _actually_ looked her over, as though checking how Astrid was moving.

"Oh dear. Should I be more gentle on Sundays, then?"

She scoffed and took her seat.

"If anything, I _want_ to barely be able to walk after this weekend."

Hiccup looked skeptical, face saying "are you sure?" and she gave an emphatic nod.

"First, I can take it. Second, we have no reason to hold back—I have no field work scheduled for weeks, and I want you to really push me" with a fresh thought, she smirked "and third, I'm imagining their faces when I come into work next Monday _actually_ walking funny."

Hiccup took a deep breath and shook his head slightly.

"Promise me that you'll use your safeword if it's too much? I only want to push where you want to be pushed. I'm not here to break your boundaries."

Astrid looked him in the eye and put her hand on the back of his.

"I promise. You offered to take me to the edge… and I trust you to stay there."

Hiccup took a deep breath.

"Gods, I am _so_ lucky."

She grinned and nodded.

"And don't you forget it!"

Taking a bite of her sandwich, she gave a little moan—which made Hiccup look smug. But he had every right to; the teriyaki roast beef with all the trimmings—lettuce, tomato, onion, cheese, mushrooms and sauce—seemed to explode with flavor. Now if only he would make them in a different form other than _sub_ sandwiches…

As she ate her soup—cream of mushroom—Hiccup's phone buzzed, and he glanced at it before typing out a reply, but otherwise made no comment. Instead, they chatted about their plans.

"So… I'm still coming by tonight, right?"

She grinned.

"I'd hope so. Even if you weren't my boyfriend, I need my gamer buddy!"

Even before they'd gotten together, they'd played video games and watched movies together as friends, along with food, outings…

She spooned up the last of her soup, and realised. Yeah, when she thought of it that way, Fishlegs' bet on them wasn't at all surprising.

"Well, I won't leave my lady love in the lurch and make her fight against monsters all on her own," Hiccup said cheerfully. "I'll just stop by my place first and grab what I need for Toothless, then this brawny Viking will come to the rescue, all right?"

She nodded, giggling as Hiccup feigned puffing up his slender chest. Hiccup's cat was also a friend, and since Hiccup had started staying over at her place during the weeknights, Toothless had come with. The black fuzzball had taken to her flat as his due, and she was considering getting another cat to keep him entertained while his owner kept _her_ entertained. Regularly. And often.

And she would forever treasure the images she had on her phone, of Toothless sparkling like the night sky, after he'd gotten himself covered in the glitter from one of her bath bombs, from rolling around in the tub after she'd drained it. He'd been so _pretty!_ (and so _confused!_ And then so **appalled** when they'd washed the glitter out of his fur; they'd been given a very irritated green-eyed glowing glare when they'd gone to bed that night, and several huffs and grumbles so he knew they knew he was terribly disgruntled about it).

They kept chatting as they made their way back to their separate labs before finally parting on the path, one last kiss that was chaste enough to keep them from getting into trouble still being a promise for _later._

Astrid knew that she was being sappy as she wandered back towards her work, and didn't care one bit. Her coworkers already _knew,_ and they seemed happy enough for her. As she turned the last corner, though, she came face to face with Atali.

"Hey Astrid. Walk with me for a moment?"

Astrid cocked her head and then nodded.

"What for?"

She asked as she followed in her coworker's wake. Atali waited until they weren't in a space to be overheard, then turned to Astrid.

"Well, I texted Hiccup over lunch, to ask him if you were his girlfriend, his _'girlfriend',_ or something else."

Astrid blinked.

"Uh…"

Atali smiled lightly, edge of mischief sparkling.

"Suffice it to say that if you show up with, say, bruises on your wrists, or needing a better chair, I'll understand and won't ask questions."

"Wait… you… and he…?"

Astrid half-stammered out, eyes wide with surprise. She'd know that he'd been around the block, but not with her _coworkers!_

Atali shrugged.

"It was entirely for fun, don't worry. I'm not carrying a torch, or looking for another round. We played together a few times, that's all" she glanced upwards and tilted her head from side to side in thought "and I bet against it being _him_ because, well, I didn't think you were a sub."

Glancing Atali up and down for a moment, Astrid said as dryly as she could manage.

"The feeling's mutual."

Atali winked.

"Switch. Well, it was fun, but that's all it was. I'm just glad for both of you; he said that you're his girlfriend in actuality, not just Dom and sub."

Astrid smiled and looked down, feeling her cheeks flush slightly.

"Thank you" Astrid cocked her head in thought for a moment, curious "so… when did you two last get together?"

A sharp exhale from Atali seemed to take the levity of the mood with it.

"After Cami broke up with him, I… helped him through it, I suppose, since I'd introduced the two of them."

"I… I see."

Astrid said with a grimace. She remembered that _vividly._ Hiccup had been a wreck for months… and now, she realized, that there had been this whole other side to him that she hadn't known about, and that he hadn't talked to her about. She looked Atali in the eye and said resolutely.

"Well, I don't plan on leaving him. I love him."

Atali smiled.

"I am very glad to hear that. But on happier news… like I said, if you need… accommodating because you've overestimated your limits, don't hesitate to ask. I won't pry. We've all had a mishap or an intense weekend."

Astrid grinned.

"I'll remember that. So, back to work?"

"Of course."

Atali said with a warm smile. As they turned to go back, she leaned over and whispered something in Astrid's ear. Astrid gave her a sidelong look, planning to ask if she was serious only to find Atali looking mischievous again.

"Yes. And he _does_ like it. Give it a try."

"Oh, I _will."_

Grading the stack of exams at her desk kept Astrid occupied for most of the rest of the afternoon. Then her phone buzzed with an incoming message, so she unlocked it, finding a chat from Hiccup.

_"Hey love. So for this weekend, I've got a 'menu' of options for you. Your pick."_

With a raised eyebrow, she messaged him back rather quickly.

**"What sort of menu?"**

_"This sort."_

A trio of URLs popped up in the chat window. Astrid opened the first, and felt warmth pool in her belly at the sight of the animated GIF. The second GIF made her mouth go dry, and the third made her start getting wet.

Breathing a bit deeply, she did her best to stay composed, not wanting to draw the attention of her coworkers - especially Atali, who would probably know what was going on - Astrid then typed back

**"I have to pick?"**

_"Well, you don't **have** to, but you can see that there's some setup involved for at least one, if not two of them… so if you want that option, I need to know."_

**"I can't decide. I want all three. Hel, I did ask for you to take me to the edge, remember?"**

_"All of them, hmm? Greedy bottom. All right then. This'll be interesting."_

**"Gods, I hope so. And Atali said that she'd accommodate me if I need it."**

_"Oh. She told you?"_

**"Yep. I understand why you didn't tell me—not your secret to tell, privacy and all—but I'm covered here and have literally no reason to hold back. ;)"**

_"…I am so damn lucky."_

**"As am I. Why didn't we do this years ago?"**

_"I'm being philosophical about it. It wasn't time yet, but we've got time now."_

Astrid paused for a moment, thinking to herself. _Yes… but if we'd gotten together before, we could be years into our relationship, instead of weeks… and I could have been with you instead of Cami, who hurt you._ She sighed. Could have, would have… but didn't. But she had her chance now.

So instead she typed back.

**"We do. And speaking of time, I'll see you in an hour or so. Love you."**

She got a thumbs up and a little heart in response, and smiled before turning back to the papers she was grading. Yes, it had been less than a month. But they felt so _natural_ together, as such an extension of their previous friendship, that it didn't feel like they were moving too fast.

It just felt… _right._

* * *

A cry roused Astrid from a very _erotic_ dream - one of many side effects of weekends with Hiccup - and she blinked and yawned, only to turn and find that Hiccup was crying and shaking in his sleep.

"Don't go… please… we can make it work…"

He mumbled, his face a rictus of pain in the dim light of her bedroom. Astrid's eyes went wide as she gained enough coherence to process - _nightmare_ \- and she reached out to shake him.

"Hiccup? Hiccup!"

"Please… don't…"

Taking a deep breath, Astrid yanked the blankets away, and pulled Hiccup up to a sitting position. He spasmed in her arms as her skin prickled in the cold air.

"Hiccup! Wake up!"

There was a sharp, gasping breath and his eyes popped open. He was panting, she could feel that his skin was clammy and his muscles were drawn tight as a bowstring beneath.

"You were having a nightmare,"

She spoke softly, hoping to soothe. He pulled back slightly and she let him go, holding one arm around him as he hugged his knees up to his chest, his eyes white circles in the dark room. Astrid let him wake up, come to, but when he didn't say anything for a minute or so, she reached out.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm okay…"

He mumbled, but his tone made it clear that was a lie.

Rather than call him on it, though, she nodded.

"All right. Well, I'm not letting you get back to sleep just yet. Lay down."

He turned to look at her.

"'Don't go back to sleep' 'Lay down.' Does not compute."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're wound up tighter than a spring" she reached over to the box on the headboard and pulled out one of her multiple massage bars, one that smelled like cinnamon and always had Hiccup drawing deep breaths of her skin in usually "I'm going to try to relax you."

She said, holding it up. Yes, it was something like two in the morning, but he was shaking like a leaf, and she had a very good guess as to what had been the topic of the nightmare. Hiccup eyed the bar as she held it in her hands, and then gave a small nod.

"All right."

Gingerly, moving with hesitation that seemed very atypical for him, he laid himself out flat.

Flicking on a small lamp, Astrid straddled his lower back and started to massage, blessing the class she'd taken a few years back on how to do it properly. Because his back was a giant mass of knotted muscles and tense skin. Starting at the base of his spine, she worked her way up, kneading and rubbing as she went. She'd done two passes of his back, some tension finally leeched out of him before she spoke again.

"Want to talk about it?"

She asked softly. Hiccup shook his head.

"What's to talk about? It was a nightmare."

She started to work on his right arm.

"You were begging someone not to leave."

He swallowed audibly, a flicker of tightness returning to previously softened back muscles.

"Was it Cami?"

She asked gently as she worked over his bicep. Astrid ensured no jealousy or insecurity tainted her tone; he needed her calm, gentle now. Besides which, there wasn't much real jealousy; Hiccup told her he loved her with ease, looked at Astrid like she was the one who hung the sun in the sky when they laid together in bed of a morning, all lazy cuddles and quiet whispers. No, this wasn't about jealousy. Just fear. Hiccup's fears.

"…yeah," he moaned. "Gods. I haven't… I haven't had that dream in almost a year."

 _Six months after they'd broken up,_ Astrid thought.

"You know… I never did get the full story there."

She pointed out while she worked on his wrist, rubbing circles into the back of his hand.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hiccup replied, his voice weak and begging almost _"Please."_

Astrid nodded. Now wasn't the time, for sure.

"Okay."

Hiccup tensed, as though expecting more of a fight, but after a minute seemed to realise Astrid was letting him off on having to talk about it. Astrid moved to his other side, working the melted oils along his arm, his hand, even the back of his neck as best she could through all that _hair_ he had.

"I'm grabbing a towel so you can roll over, those oils are a bitch to get out of sheets."

Since Astrid was routinely bruised and smarting after a long play session, not to mention covered in lube or with Hiccup's come dripping down her chest, they kept soft towels next to each of their beds, ready to mop up or keep sheets relatively oil-free. Hiccup didn't argue, simply rolled onto the towel Astrid laid down for him and looked up at her with such desperate, terrified eyes her heart almost broke for him.

"Hey, I'm right here, ok?"

She straddled his hips, an unusual position in itself for them - unless they were playfighting or cuddling, Astrid was generally _not_ on top. But _this_ wasn't about who was in charge; there was no dominance in her actions, though there was a submission in his, allowing Astrid to take care of him in this vulnerable moment. Hands still slick with melted oils, Astrid put the massage bar in its container, then used her hands to continue kneading tension out of his chest, working right the way down to his lean stomach and tapered hips. She was about to move on to his legs when Hiccup reached for her, stilled her from sliding down his body.

"Can we... like this?"

Astrid doubted they'd _ever_ had sex in the position they were in now - it wasn't exactly easy to do so while tied up, and Astrid very much liked being tied up, greedily encouraging restraints constantly. But Hiccup asked so sweetly, and it wasn't as though Astrid disliked the position - it had been a firm favourite before she heavily engaged in Dom/sub play, the best way to ensure she got hers regardless of selfish lovers.

"Of course babe. My hands are all oily though."

Hiccup frowned for a minute, then realised what she was getting at and reached for his bedside drawer, extricating a condom while Astrid pulled down his shorts, lowering her mouth to work him from his growing semi to an enthusiastic full-mast. He made the most sinfully erotic noises, but Astrid was still wet and wanting from the earlier dream, backing up so Hiccup could sheath himself safely without the residue on her hands weakening latex.

"Don't you need warming up?"

"Me? Nope. Let's just say _I_ was having a much nicer dream than you were."

Fingers slid under her pyjama shorts, finding Astrid ready and responsive as Hiccup stroked her clit and dipped inside her, undoubtedly discovering that she was ready as she'd said she was. Wriggling out of said shorts, Astrid straddled him again, letting Hiccup guide himself until she could sink down the length of his cock, humming as they came flush. In the low light, covered in oil, Hiccup's every muscle was thrown into shine and shadow, the smell of sex and cinnamon and cocoa butter filling the air as Astrid began to move.

A master in tormenting Astrid to madness and back, Hiccup could take it oh so slow when he wanted her squirming, pleading for a quicker pace, but even then that was tinged with the edge of fiery need. Now, with Astrid controlling the pace, the depth, he was the one whining softly, fingers gripping at her hips, tugging at Astrid's vest until she shed it to be naked to his eyes. Hiccup looked up at her, awestruck, lost and loving as he watched Astrid ride him steadily.

Gods, _why_ had they never done this? Hiccup angled _just_ right inside her, dragging over all the spots that made her thighs shake and her breath hitch, his hands squeezing at her hips, fingers stroking over her breasts, and the _look_ in his eyes was so potently addictive Astrid wondered how anyone could contain so many feelings without bursting. Rising and falling, over and over, Astrid bit her lip as a particularly deep thrust almost ached, unused to being filled from this angle but stopping never even occurred to her and her body adjusted a few thrusts later.

Hiccup, while mostly passive and happy to let Astrid take the lead thus far, reached up and rolled them, mouth closing over hers desperately and Astrid could feel the dampness on his cheeks, knew he was brimming with feelings as he clutched her tighter. It was tough to get a hold of him, all slippery as he was, but Astrid managed to link her arms behind his back, holding Hiccup equally tight until they both gasped their way through a jarring climax, Hiccup panting, whimpering _I love you's_ over and over until his shakes slowed to a stop.

Petting his hair and waiting for Hiccup to loosen his grip, Astrid murmured similar sentiments. Eventually Hiccup raised his head from where it had been buried in her neck, eyes a little red but a soft smile on his face as he leant to kiss Astrid sweetly.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Nodding, Astrid watched him climb out of bed, obviously heading for the bathroom while she took a minute to catch her breath. She heard the toilet flush, water running, then Hiccup was back to slide between the covers with her. Astrid waited for him to fall asleep before she slipped out herself, a quick bathroom trip and pyjama retrieval - from experience, her discarded clothes made for a great early morning trip hazard - before she burrowed back between warm sheets, Hiccup's face much more relaxed now.

Astrid reached out, brushed his cheek and stubbled jaw from a few inches away. _I won't ever leave you_ , she thought. _I love you and I promise to stay with you._

* * *

Overnight bag in hand, Astrid practically jumped from foot to foot in excitement as she waited for the elevator to come down. Friday had rolled around again, and, as had become their custom, they were at his flat again… and after the 'menu' she'd been given earlier in the week, she was incredibly excited.

As the elevator door dinged and opened, she found her thoughts going over them again. The first animated image Hiccup had sent her had featured a girl bound and suspended, being fucked hard—and, despite the hooks in his ceiling, they hadn't done that one yet.

She hit the button for his floor as the second GIF replayed in her mind. A girl, bound in leather straps and gagged, with a powerful vibrator—powerful enough that it visibly vibrated in the small image!—held directly to her clit by a rounded cushion that she was kneeling on. Hiccup wasn't keen on gagging her, but Astrid had been pleading her case and it seemed he was willing to put it on the table now.

But the third… Astrid walked up to his door and knocked as the third image seemed to be conjured before her, tingles low in her belly already.

Hiccup opened the door a moment later, and pulled her into an intense kiss as he closed the door with his foot, his hand wandering down her back to her ass, giving the soft curve a squeeze. Other voices came from inside the apartment, a man and a woman if Astrid was guessing, though she was a little distracted by Hiccup's tongue in her mouth and his hands on her ass, hauling her tight to him.

Breaking the kiss, Hiccup said in a husky murmur that seemed to be made of a pure heat that settled into her groin.

"Come in and I'll introduce you."

Trying not to break into excited giggles, she followed him in, the third image playing in her mind—of a woman sandwiched between two men, whilst also orally servicing a second woman. And while she'd always wanted a threesome—or _more_ some—she'd never found two guys that she felt she could trust when she was pressed between them… and who weren't whiny 'that's gay!' types about being in the same room as another erect penis. But Hiccup had promised to help fulfill that fantasy for her… and now…

Another couple were already seated on the couch as they entered. Hiccup motioned to them as Astrid tried very hard to not undress them with her eyes.

"Astrid, these are Eret and Heather; I've… played with them before. Eret, Heather, this is Astrid Hofferson, my girlfriend."

Eret took her hand and gave a polite kiss to the back.

"Our pleasure."

With a stifled moan, Astrid noticed that both of the other couple were wearing leather chokers.

 _Collars._ Play collars, leather with a metal ring on, perfect for leashing a submissive...

Oh, they all knew what they were here for, and _gods…_ she was looking forward to it. _And_ she was wearing that dress that had started it all. And the way that both Eret and Heather were eyeing her said that they certainly appreciated the sight. The erection Hiccup had pressed to her while they were kissing said he certainly did too.

"Dinner will be about half an hour, and honestly that's far too long for you to be dressed" Astrid shivered, Hiccup's words like silk against her ear "and an awful long time to not be touching you."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Nothing."

Hiccup punctuated his answer by sliding his hand under Astrid's arm, tugging the zipper there down and she knew if he let go, Astrid would be clad in nothing but shoes in front of the two visitors. Well, they weren't in much more themselves. Distracted by the collars earlier, Astrid then took in the bare, tattooed torso and slim-fit brown leather bottoms on Eret, the silver-grey dress that left _nothing_ to the imagination on Heather.

Given what they were there for, they were going to see plenty of Astrid's naked body. Pushing Hiccup's hand away, Astrid let the dress pool to the ground, hearing pleased noises from their guests as she watched the spark in Hiccup's eyes grow.

"You weren't kidding about the straight to it attitude, huh?"

"Oh, Astrid is _very_ proactive."

Hiccup conversed rather casually with Eret and Heather, all the while tying Astrid's wrists behind her back in thin leather straps. She got the feeling leather would feature quite heavily in her weekend, and was very very happy about it.

"Stay."

"Funny!"

Astrid was no more inclined to be well behaved just because they had guests. Hiccup flashed her a grin, before heading over to Eret and Heather too.

"Up you get."

When Hiccup first said he'd played with a couple, she expected more of a two-doms-share-one-sub deal, but that turned out to not be the case with those two. Eret was a switch - he Dominated Heather, who was a submissive (with an attitude, Astrid remembered Hiccup telling her), but when they played with others he was usually a submissive too. Hiccup wasn't really sexually into men, but, as he said, he could enjoy taking anyone to the edge with a riding crop and a vibrator, and a warm mouth was a warm mouth. So he wasn't against someone bringing their boyfriend along.

"I was promised food!"

"If you don't shut up the only thing you'll be eating is a gag."

Eret had three inches and probably thirty pounds on Hiccup, but he promptly shut up when threatened and let Hiccup tie him to his girlfriend, back to back with their wrists bound together. Hiccup prodded their extremities, nodding to himself.

"I don't wanna hear a sound that isn't a safeword or about numbness in your hands. Understood?"

He got two very quick and eager nods, smiling to himself as he finished with them before coming back across to Astrid. It was something of a relief, because Astrid was hot just _watching_ him Dom somebody else. Fingers twisting in her hair, Hiccup pulled her head back, taking a bruising kiss from her lips before he went to the cabinet and pulled something out of it. Astrid felt fresh arousal pool between her thighs, knowing he was about to tick one of three off of her menu.

"Are you sure about this?"

Hiccup was holding the ball gag in one hand, a rather interesting cushion in the other. Astrid looked up into his eyes, letting him know she was serious.

"I trust you."

He smiled, kissed her again before putting down the cushion and circling behind her, fitting the gag in her mouth before buckling and tightening the strap.

"Nod if it's alright, shake your head if it's too tight."

Astrid nodded, letting him know it was fine. Honestly, he could probably have tightened it more and she wouldn't have minded, but she knew Hiccup was being cautious this first foray into silencing her. Reaching into pockets she'd not known he had filled, Hiccup was pressing two slick fingers into her ass what felt like seconds later, letting out a filthy chuckle when Astrid moaned into the gag.

"Should have known that wouldn't quiet you down."

One hand on her shoulder, Hiccup probed her for only a minute before replacing his fingers with a weighty, solid plug. Oh. Right. Astrid was getting double-teamed tonight. Even the plug was enough to have her mewling happily at being filled, but Hiccup wasn't done with her yet. Wiping his hands on some tissue, he got Astrid on her knees, nudging the cushion along until the edge of the vibrator was just brushing her clit and turned it on.

There was no merciful build up there - Astrid got the highest setting straight away, Hiccup's hands on her shoulders preventing any possibility of her squirming away from the cruelly wonderful sensations. He was still fully dressed, towering over Astrid as she sat naked and wanton, gagged and restrained and trapped against the powerful vibrations that somehow seemed to be reaching the plug in her ass too, leaving Astrid hyperstimulated under the gaze of the two others that were visiting. Hiccup had left them facing sideways, but both had their heads twisted to watch her.

The vibrations _stopped,_ Astrid falling limp and realising Hiccup had a remote control in his hand that controlled the torture device between her legs, leaving her shuddering with no outlet as he'd turned it off before she'd come. Moaning weakly against the gag - for either mercy or for the toy to go back on, she didn't know - and Hiccup brushed her fringe from her face, smirking as she peered up at him.

"I'd ask what you wanted, but since you begged for that gag you couldn't tell me if you wanted to."

Oh, Hiccup was _evil._

-HTTYD-

**In case you didn't notice, this will carry on over to next chapter, else it would have gotten way too long!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hoped such a note wasn't going to be necessary, but I received a message about this story (from someone swiftly deleted and blocked, but AFAIK they'll still be able to see this) that made it clear they consider female submission not only desirable, but _expected,_ and that there's no difference between Domination and straight up abuse. If you can't comprehend that BDSM is _built_ on Safe, Sane and Consensual, and that pain-kinks should always come under Risk Aware _Consensual_ Kink, then you don't belong here. Consent is not negotiable and submission is not weakness. Handily, this chapter was already covering that.  
**

**Some smut pre-written, quite a bit also mine. Most of the rest not mine. Most of the chapter smut though. On we roll.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup eyed his girlfriend as she sat on the sex cushion, bound, her eyes wide with frustration and _need,_ and smirked.

"So, since I don't know what you want, I suppose I'll just have to _guess."_

He thumbed the remote and hit her with a jolt of the toys maximum intensity. Her eyes went wide and the leather bonds creaked as she almost jumped off the cushion, nonsense moans coming around the ball gag. Then _just_ before she could come, Hiccup dialed it down to just the point where she'd be kept aroused and unable to climax. Astrid whined, a beautifully wanting sound. He heard a creak of more leather behind him, but not a whisper, which was a pity. He could have used that to escalate.

So instead he turned to the cabinet and pulled out a pair of vibrating nipple clamps. Astrid moaned at the sight of them, and then made protesting noises when he set them aside to hang from the door of the cabinet.

"Oh, you want these?"

He asked with exaggerated innocence. He hadn't picked them by accident. They were Astrid's favourite. Astrid nodded emphatically, sounding against her gag again. Hiccup might not be a fan of gags in general, but _Hel_ if Astrid didn't make it look good.

"Well, too bad. Heather gets them instead. You get these."

He pulled out a pair of non-vibrating clamps with small weights dangling from them. The _sounds_ that she made as he clipped them to her nipples were obscene, made his cock twitch. He then turned back to the cabinet and rooted around some more, knowing that, behind him, Heather and Eret were both staring as hard as they could manage at Astrid as she gasped and wriggled. But they'd been tied back to back, and if one of them wanted a good view, the other would have to go without - as a couple, they had a better sense of fairness in sharing, and wouldn't do that to each other, even when the alternative was possibly neck cramp and a difficult angle.

Satisfied by their behaviour - there was a reason he'd played with this couple more times than any other - Hiccup turned to them and smiled.

"So while Astrid is getting her bucket list checked off, I think getting the edge taken off before dinner is in order. For me, that is."

He placed the toys he'd pulled out of the cabinet onto the couch, and smirked as suddenly the pair of them couldn't decide on where to look as he settled himself next to them, fully intending to get comfortable.

Reaching over, he undid the central hardpoint of the leather cuffs, leaving the pair of them able to move their arms, even as they still had the leather around their wrists; before Eret could move, though, he resecured Eret's wrists to one another.

"Heather, undress Eret and then yourself."

As Heather dropped to her knees and started to unbuckle Eret's belt, Hiccup gave a quick glance at Astrid; she was watching them, not him, and she looked alright. It was going to be a delicate dance, checking in on her while making it _seem_ like he wasn't checking in on her, just to heighten the intensity of it. She'd gotten past his objections by saying that if she needed to give her safeword when gagged, she'd knock her elbow, knee, or wrist against the wood three times. He wasn't happy with that arrangement, but it worked well enough for a non-verbal safeword, he supposed. Hiccup would always rate verbal over non-verbal, but he was a slave to his submissives wants and Astrid was quite clearly _loving_ being gagged.

His attention back on Eret and Heather, he watched, enjoying himself, as Heather pulled down her boyfriend's pants, freeing his erection and seeming unable to help herself from giving the swollen length a quick nuzzle. While Hiccup was no slouch in the size department, Eret was bigger than he was, and he enjoyed the intake of breath he heard from Astrid at the sight of the other man's cock. _Yes, love,_ he thought, _you're going to get to enjoy **both** of us before the weekend is over. Again and again and **again…**_

Heather's dress hit the floor a moment later, and Hiccup motioned for her to take the discarded clothing and move it out of the way. He didn't want Astrid's dress to get damaged by accident. Gods, _that dress..._

Palming the nipple clamps, he beckoned Heather over - she shuffled on her knees, eyeing the toys in his hand - and clamped each breast in turn with them, glancing at Astrid as he did so. _She_ was eyeing Heather, kneeling between Hiccup and Eret, just as hungrily as Heather had eyed her. Hoping that this would be the start of a good - new, four way - friendship, he lazily ordered Eret to turn around.

Eret did so, and Hiccup released the cuffs a moment later before handing him a pair of anal-safe dildoes that were by no means small, already covered in lube.

"Eret, start getting Heather ready for _later…_ and Heather…" Hiccup reached down and opened his zipper, sighing in relief as he pulled out his cock and presented it to her "get to work, but don't make me come. And Eret, no making her come, or coming yourself."

As Heather licked her lips first, Hiccup mused that it wasn't a _new_ position for the three of them, even with an audience - they'd given a performance at a workshop once on how to handle two subs without neglect or overwhelming - but this time Hiccup was acutely aware it was _Astrid_ watching them, that she was whimpering against the not-enough vibrations and moaning as she watched them. Knowing Heather tended to grit her teeth at the first press of something into her ass, he waited until Eret had the first toy buried inside her before letting her wet mouth close around his cock, _feeling_ the hungry moan as the second toy filled her. Not many could take both fully, at the same time, for long - there was an element of push-and-pull to double penetration - but Heather seemed keen to buck that trend and did it regularly.

He could see Eret's cock leak onto the floor, but he managed to heroically leave his erection alone and focus on toying Heather open, preparing her for what would come later all the while watching his girlfriend take Hiccup's cock eagerly. Heather was, to be blunt, fucking _made_ for oral sex. No gag reflex to speak of, able to relax and take the full length of him from any angle, regardless of pretty much _anything_ being done to her.

Feeling that guttural wet swallowing motion, Hiccup kept his thumb on Astrid's controller, occasionally turning it up or down one setting, keeping her at that painfully pleasurable edge. He hadn't edged Astrid nearly enough... he ought to dedicate some time to that when they were alone. See how far Astrid could go without breaking. Knowing her smart mouth and competitive streak, it would certainly be a fun time with a hefty reward.

Knowing Heather's fondness for it, Hiccup held the back of her head, flexing his fingers to add a little pressure whenever her nose touched his abdomen, prolonging that wet, vice-tight grip of her throat just a second longer before letting her up so the cycle could continue. He could easily come from that, and Heather knew it - submissive enough to obey, but just defiant enough that if Hiccup didn't stop her, she'd make him come regardless of being told not to.

Feeling that low throb in his groin, Hiccup used his grip to pull Heather off him.

"That's enough."

Heather whined in complaint, the sound dissolving into a moan as Eret thrust into her with the toys again. Hiccup occasionally liked playing with male/female couples _just_ to savour the feeling of making the boyfriend use a substitute. Naturally, he only did so to men who enjoyed cuckold play, which Eret did. Hel, he'd once tied Eret up and made him watch as Hiccup fucked his girlfriend every which way for a couple of hours, no relief from even his own hand the entire time.

"Slower. Don't want her enjoying it _too much_ now do we?"

Seeing they had the situation in hand, Hiccup headed back to where Astrid was so wound up she trembled constantly, kneeling down to check her restraints weren't cutting off blood flow, that she wasn't overstimulated yet. Her eyes followed his exposed cock, only lifting to his face to give Hiccup a pleading look, a weak sound from behind the gag.

"You want something?"

Astrid nodded, straining in her bonds. Hiccup stood up, out of reach and buzzing the vibrations on Astrid up to the max. She spasmed violently, and even through the gag Hiccup knew she was cursing colourfully as the sudden, intense sensations sent her careening in to the long-awaited climax. Her position was carefully calculated to ensure she'd not simply flop down when her muscles went lax, but Hiccup kept an eye on her all the same until the strongest tremors stopped, vibrations switched off at last.

Still quivering slightly, Astrid's eyes found Hiccup's unsatisfied cock as soon as she could see straight. Though Hiccup could plainly imagine pressing himself into her willing mouth, coming down her throat, he had a flicker of inspiration to tease her just a little more before this little session was over. Leaving her gagged, Hiccup stood just close enough that if she strained, she probably could have reached. Reaching down, he palmed his cock, hissing at how sensitive he was, knowing it wouldn't take much.

"I thought you wanted something, but I can't hear you so I guess not."

Astrid _growled_ against her gag, fixing him with that heated, slightly feral gaze he loved before her eyes were drawn back to Hiccup stroking himself, his free hand coming down to rest on her head - just another tease of something he'd do if she was sucking him off as she clearly wished she was.

"Jealous Heather got all your fun?" Astrid nodded, whining "don't worry, the fun is just getting started love."

Cock jerking in his grip, Hiccup aimed himself and watched the splashes of white land over Astrid's flushed skin, faintly amused when a spurt landed right across her nipple and wondering if he should call Heather over to clean her up. Although that would only get them all caught up in _more,_ and he knew they didn't have time just yet - he could smell the food was about done.

"So" after zipping his bottoms back up, Hiccup knelt down to release Astrid from her gag, rubbing at her swollen lips with his thumb before planting a soft kiss there "who's ready for dinner?"

* * *

"I don't know which ones are worse," Heather groused, waving her spoon around pointedly, although she was being careful not to spatter anyone's robe with it "the vanilla people who think that because I sub, I'm a slave, the ones who think that I've been tricked into just _thinking_ that it's what I want, or the idea that I'm being _forced_ to do it! As though Eret would _dare_ force me to do anything. I'd knock his teeth down his throat and he knows it."

Feigning fright before breaking into a grin, Eret nodded. Hiccup smiled, and then felt a shiver of joy and love as Astrid patted his hand, squeezing his fingers between hers, nodding at Heather's comment and added

"How about the Doms, though I use the term loosely, who think that the Fifty Shades guy is a role model?"

All four of them hissed at that—Eret from behind a mouthful of salad—but Heather shook her head.

"That's a whole 'nother category of shitheads. I'm talking about the people out of the scene who get their ideas about it _from_ shit like that" she grinned "and besides, we know both of our boys aren't like that."

Astrid nodded fervently as Eret made a pleased sound at the compliment, but otherwise continued to chew his mouthful; Hiccup met his eyes and they shared a pleased look at how satisfied their girlfriends were with them.

"Yep," Astrid commented "that was half the problem I had with trying to find someone to satisfy me before we hooked up," she motioned to Hiccup, who preened exaggeratedly, sending a chuckle around the table "who do you _trust_ when you like the sort of stuff that could easily be taken advantage of, or taken too far?"

Heather nodded.

"Well, I think we're doing all right in that department" She grinned and nodded to Hiccup "but experience helps."

Astrid gave a happy sigh, sent Hiccup a sweet smile.

"Yep."

With that, she turned back to the beef roast on her plate, picking up a bit with her fork, the beef parting with little effort; Hiccup had deliberately cooked the meat until it was almost disintegrating, knowing that sore throats would be a risk this weekend. It wasn't the first party he'd had, and he'd learned from the past.

"I think the worst ones, though," she added, her mouth full of meat, "are the 'BDSM is romanticized abuse!' types. You know, the ones that feel that they have to 'protect' subs from their Doms. Granted, that really tells that they have no idea what they are talking about."

Hiccup winced and didn't say anything, some memories rising, completely unwelcome but forcing their way up in his thoughts, as Eret swallowed and scowled.

"Urgh. Tell me about it. I get it from both ends, being a male switch."

"So to speak."

Astrid sassed as Hiccup shoved the memories back down, not wanting them to spoil dinner. Eret rolled his eyes, but there was amusement there.

"Funny. Although I am hoping for the fun version of that this weekend…"

He said significantly, casting a look at Hiccup. Putting on a smile, Hiccup shrugged.

"We'll see how the whims take us. I mean, I could have the girls double team you, if that strikes your fancy."

Stroking his chin with an exaggerated pondering look, Eret made them all laugh.

"Hmm… two hot girls… I could be convinced."

"Or I could just _tell_ you to take it."

Hiccup said with a smirk as Astrid and Heather snickered.

"That you could," Eret said, waggling his eyebrows "but that leaves you out!"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll find _something_ to occupy myself with," Hiccup said, getting into the flow of the conversation again "but, yeah, what brought this up, Heather?"

Heather shrugged.

"Asshole at the chem lab, talking trash about his sister—who I know through the scene—saying that she _obviously_ has no autonomy or ability to consent to what her Dom does with her, and saying that they need to get an Order of Protection for her."

Hiccup paused for a moment, the memories boiling up again, and went to take a drink of cola to hide it, but nobody seemed to notice as Astrid leapt in.

"Oh, that's bollocks! I know the type" taking a breath, Astrid affected a simpering voice "we all know that the womenfolk's brains don't work well, so it's up to us big manly men to act in their best interests! No no darling, you can't possibly think and choose and _consent_ for yourself!"

Eret scoffed.

"Exactly. And as one of those 'big manly men'…" he flexed mockingly " 'Oh, how could you possibly ever want to submit? You're big and strong and tough and _manly!_ It isn't _right_ for a Man (TM)—'" Hiccup choked on his drink as Eret pronounced the trademark, while Astrid snickered. " '—to want to be anything other than on top, swinging his cock around like a club to batter everyone else into line!" Astrid and Heather were laughing so hard, they had to put down their cutlery "Unless you're gay. Are you gay, Eret? If you are that's ok but just tell us!' " he scowled and took another bite of his salad with an air of disgust "those types always worry me. For them, sex is about _power,_ not pleasure. Certainly not the submissives pleasure."

Hiccup gave his friend a sidelong look.

"What, like there's not power plays involved here?"

Eret rolled his eyes.

"Hiccup, if I said my safeword, you would—and _have—_ stopped in an instant. Hel, in _midswing!_ You have the power here because I _gave_ it to you, not because you _took_ it."

He took another pointed bite of his salad for emphasis, and with such vigor that Hiccup had to smirk. Astrid nodded in agreement, adding on

"And besides, everyone who actually understands BDSM knows a submissive has power. The power to feel safe, _free_ in their loss of control. And always the power to **stop** their Dominant. Without my consent, you have no power over me. And that is _my choice_ to hand over to you. Ultimately, you do exactly what I want."

Mimicking Eret with a playful smirk, Astrid bit into a crunchy vegetable with visible over-enthusiasm, then winked at Hiccup before resuming her eating.

Plates cleared, they took a few minutes with drinks to ensure everyones stomach settled and nobody was dehydrated, but his wanton little sub would only wait so long. Standing up unbidden, Astrid looked at Hiccup and slipped off her robe, leaving her nude.

"So… what's next?"

Both Heather and Eret gave her a pleased look, and then turned to Hiccup, the same question in their eyes.

He smirked. "Oh, I have some ideas."

* * *

Astrid moaned as Hiccup finished up and stood from where she was on her hands and knees. She felt so _full,_ and gods was she looking forward to the promised sandwich between Hiccup and Eret… but _fuck_ this was-

He smacked her ass and she bucked, only to have Heather yelp behind her. The ropes binding her to the other woman had dragged her along with Astrid's motion, impaling Heather deeper onto the two moderate-sized dildos currently in her ass and pussy; when Heather bucked forward instinctively as well, it drew Astrid back onto the pair of silicone toys that she likewise had had inserted into her. Between the pair of them was the door pillar between the kitchen, living room and dining area, so each time one of them moved, the other got penetrated, as the dildos were mounted to the pillar.

It was incredible and intense, even with the dildos being smaller than her boyfriend's cock, and Astrid was lovingly cursing his name with each seesaw back and forth. Honestly, she needed to find out where he came up with this stuff.

Meanwhile, Eret was bound, kneeling, his cock in a vibrating sleeve - set too low to let him come, but plenty enough to have him squirming, huffing, leaking - _just_ outside of Astrid's reach; Hiccup had said that if she managed to lick him, he'd let them out and they'd move onto the sandwiching. He was pleading and cursing, and trying to give her encouragement all at the same time.

So Astrid kept yearning towards him, only to have Heather yelp and fight back against the giant dildos reaming out her rear - Hiccup had given her slightly bigger toys, since she took Eret more regularly and he was bigger - and then it was Astrid's turn to get the same, almost screaming when her buttocks bottomed out against the pillar. It was hard and unforgiving, perfect to be mounted against and felt a little like a rough spank when she was hauled against it so harshly, on top of being _filled_ so completely...

Hiccup was so _evil,_ and she was loving every powerful, intense moment of it.

Then he made it worse, coming up with a stick-vibrator in hand; out of the four of them, he was the only one still dressed, although his pants were tented, she could see. Whistling cheerfully, like he was looking for a good book or just going to make a cup of tea, she heard him plug it in and it hummed to life audibly. Her body pulsed with want at that _sound,_ and Astrid honestly wondered if Hiccup had conditioned her arousal to the point using an electric toothbrush to clean her mouth would turn her on in future.

Her mouth was dry as she heard him make considering noises, humming to himself, and then she bucked as he brushed the vibrator's head against her clit for a moment. Just a moment - too brief! - and then it was gone.

But as to _where_ it had gone, that was obvious as Heather gasped and Astrid found herself _yanked_ back onto the dildos. The sounds she made were barely human anymore, just noises of need and want and pain and pleasure...

Back and forth it went—and on the fourth or fifth pass, Astrid went to pieces in her bonds, the orgasm catching her almost by surprise as her body refused to tolerate more without shattering.

When she came down from the intensity of it, she found Hiccup kneeling at her side.

"You all right?"

She nodded woozily, not quite in subspace, but the mix of pain and pleasure and intensity was almost getting her there. Taking a few deep lungfuls of air before her brain literally floated away, Astrid found words again.

"I'm all right… gods… _wow…"_ she looked up at him, trying to stop her voice fracturing on such heavy breaths "more please!"

Hiccup laughed, and then, with the wand in his other hand, brought Heather off as well—her writhing and bucking slamming Astrid back onto the dildos. Hypersensitive from her climax, aftershocks still tangible, Astrid cried out as she was filled again, shuddering with that _not-quite-but-gods-yes!_ sensation that would have made her come again if she wasn't still reeling. Multi-orgasmic as she was, even Astrid's body had limits when Hiccup brought her off like _that._

She watched for a moment, the pain/pleasure wracking her body still as Hiccup released Eret from his restraints.

"Wait, we're done?"

She asked, somewhat disappointed, as Heather asked the same question. Honestly, even Eret looked a little put out, though he reached down to squeeze his cock and pouted when Hiccup batted his hand away. Tsk-ing at Eret, Hiccup turned to Astrid and shook his head.

"Not hardly. Eret, she likes her oral rough, but you're bigger so she'll need a minute to get used to you first. They're like this, so we might as well enjoy it."

He stood and undid his pants before walking over to where Heather was as Eret checked his wrists, rubbing the line there and prodding his fingertips.

"Girls, whoever brings off the cock in your mouth first gets to be fucked first. Knock three times on the floor if you need to stop."

 _That_ was enough incentive on its own, without even bringing in Astrid's competitive streak. There was some awkward shuffling before she and Heather found the position they could stay in without pulling each others ropes - the distraction might give the other an edge, but with their mouths full it was better safe than sorry.

Hiccup was perfectly sized for Astrid, long enough to fill her throat and thick enough to stretch her just a little, just enough to make her feel _full_ when he settled inside her. As Eret stood, having to bend his knees slightly for Astrid to reach him - Heather was taller than her, could probably do this without such an allowance - she could see he was a little longer and a fair bit thicker, needing a second to figure out how to mind her teeth, how far down her throat he'd fit.

Then she realised that meant Heather had a head-start, and Astrid couldn't have that. Nodding up at Eret to say she was good to go, she felt him place a hand on their head, settling in her hair before bucking his hips.

"Hey Hiccup?"

"Y-yeah?"

His voice was strained, and Astrid knew without needing to look that Heather had him down to the hilt, and that he'd been pretty tightly wound watching them all suffer his creativity with bondage and toys before even getting into a hot mouth.

"Can you undo their arms? Astrid can't move enough."

They were still bound around their waists, keeping the two from straightening up, but as her restraints went slack Astrid felt the freeing of her wrists meant she could push herself up a little higher, letting Eret fuck her mouth properly without having to adjust himself. He was less quick-and-hard than Hiccup, but Eret pushed himself all the way in on every thrust, using both hands to move her head as he wanted. Her mouth and jaw and throat _ached_ as he went, and Astrid felt herself clench at the toys still half-buried inside her, wetter with every thrust of Eret's hips, feeling her eyes water and her chin damp with saliva.

Rough oral was _messy_ and damn she loved it, felt Eret hold her in place until Astrid swallowed around him again, cursing under his breath and she saw the way his muscles drew tight in his shoulders and neck, knew he was close. Taking a breath when he let her draw back, Astrid dropped her head down his length again without encouragement, suction and swallowing finally enough to bring Eret over the edge, her in depth knowledge of Hiccup's orgasms meaning she knew he hadn't come yet by the lack of that lovely grunting groan he'd let out when being deep-throated to climax.

Swallowing Eret down - Hiccup had reassured Astrid they were recently tested, and she knew logically since they went bare pretty much every time, Hiccup putting her at risk would be putting _himself_ at risk - Astrid finally pulled back, gasping for air as Eret testified she'd made him come first. Hiccup wasn't far behind, but Astrid knew it meant she was getting what she wanted _first,_ and her thrilling in competition didn't hurt either.

Bonds fell away soon after, letting Astrid straighten her torso up properly and rub at the mild irritation of tight ropes against soft skin. Her body felt utterly empty - though she knew it wouldn't be for long - as the toys were finally out, Hiccup straightening up fully as the other three stayed kneeling.

"Once you two can stand, take your toys to the bathroom and put them in the bottom of the bath. Not touching, since they are silicone. They'll be cleaned later."

"What about me?"

Eret asked, obviously wondering if he had more to do other than wait to get an erection again.

"Go kneel by the side of the sofa. I'm not done with you."

Once Heather and Astrid came back, Hiccup sent Astrid to sit and wait, then pulled out some bondage tape and a chair, beckoning Heather to come sit on it. He taped her wrists to the side, then her ankles to the bottom so her legs would stay spread.

"This stuff is amazing. Sticks only to itself, so you _have_ to loop it all the way around. Perfect. Now you can stay right there."

Heather looked less than thrilled with Hiccup's sarcasm, although when he came back with two clamps on a thin metal chain and attached them to her nipples, Heather looked a little more hopeful.

Eret on the other hand looked pretty thrilled when Hiccup sat down, undid his bottoms and told Eret to get him hard again. Astrid squirmed in her seat, Hiccup holding her gaze and there was the edge of a smirk in the corner of his mouth, though he was obviously doing his best to stay impassive so Eret would feel inspired to work harder by the lack of response. Eret didn't even need to touch himself - as he sucked Hiccup steadily up to full firmness, his own cock rose, slow and heavy between his thighs, Astrid wetter with every minute knowing she would be feeling them both fairly soon.

A brief glance down to check Eret was ready and Hiccup shoved him off, ordered Eret across the room to lie under the chair. Astrid figured out Hiccup's idea before she was told to get up, bringing the cushion she'd been slowly soaking as she squirmed for under Eret's head.

"See, I'm nice sometimes. Comfortable Eret?"

"Close enough."

The positioning meant all Eret would be able to see was Astrid's lower body, Heather only really able to see Astrid's head and Hiccup behind her. Astrid would only really see Heather... meanwhile Hiccup would be able to see them all.

"Come on Astrid, we don't have all night."

As though determined to wind her up a little more, Hiccup halted Astrid from straddling Eret with a hand in her hair, hauling her into a kiss before letting her go again. Eret's girth was a little tough to take at first, even with so much prep, but by the time Astrid had settled down on him fully she was mewling in pleasure at being _finally_ filled again. Hiccup slapped her ass first, making Astrid jump and Eret groan at the feel of her quivering. Brushing her sweaty hair from the side of her face, Hiccup leant in to murmur in her ear.

"If you come before Heather, you won't be allowed to play when she's in your place. And you don't want that now, do you?"

Astrid shook her head, feeling the heat of Hiccup's cock resting against her lower back, _needed_ him inside her.

"No!"

"Good. Then you'd better work for it."

Bracing her hands against the lower rung of the chair, Astrid bit her lip as Hiccup lubed himself before inching himself inside her, stretching, filling, finally coming flush to her back with a groan and reaching up to tug at Heather's chain.

"I should have put this through your O-ring. Then you'd pull it yourself every time your head moved... ah well, next time."

In control as he was, and as powerless as Astrid felt, she knew by the way Hiccup rubbed his hand on her side that he was letting her have a minute to say _no, I can't take this_ before he moved and possibly hurt her. After a minute, Astrid nodded to say she was ready, rocking herself back on Hiccup and forward on Eret. Flesh felt different to silicone, the stretch to fit them meaning Astrid felt as though she could feel every throb and twitch of their cocks, each minute motion of Hiccup's hips.

"You sure?"

Hiccup murmured it against her shoulder, planting a kiss there. Astrid nodded, letting Hiccup find his rhythm as he had the most leverage before she leant forward, peering up at a panting, visibly aroused Heather who was still tied to the chair, chain for the clamps on her nipples looped around Hiccup's finger tugged periodically to give her a jolt. It wasn't easy to focus on _anything_ when there were two thick cocks pushing in and out of her, sending bone-deep waves of intense sensations rolling through Astrid, but the sweet sounds Heather made when she felt Astrid's tongue were plenty motivating to get her to continue.

She could hear the tape creak against the chair, see Heather's limbs flex against her bonds in an attempt to get _more,_ to not be at the mercy of Astrid's mouth and Hiccup's finger on that damned chain. Whenever Heather seemed to be sinking into the simple but potent pleasure of Astrid's oral attentions, Hiccup would tug at her again and the bite against her nipples would make Heather's whole body jerk in its restraints.

It was all a mess of limbs and arousal and sounds lost amongst other sounds... And _damn,_ Hiccup hadn't failed to deliver when Astrid wanted.

Eret had relatively little room to move, but his hips rolled upwards in long, deep motions, that pleasant ache as he pushed her open jarring wonderfully against the stretch-burn- _yes_ of Hiccup pumping himself in and out of her ass only a little more carefully than usual, his hand braced next to hers against Heather's chair disappearing to roam her chest, tweaking a neglected nipple between his fingers, palming her roughly until Astrid shuddered.

"Ah-ah-ahh" seriously, how did he sound so bloody _calm_ "not before Heather, remember?"

If Astrid could, she'd have bitten him - he was the one doing just about everything he could to bring her closer to climax, then telling her she couldn't come yet!

Still, she wouldn't say no to the challenge. Heather's sudden vocal response to Astrid's efforts probably told Hiccup he'd spurred her on, and the bastard was probably grinning about it... Astrid didn't care by that point, not when she could feel herself seizing, tightening, fighting the impending climax. Hiccup _knew,_ fingers dropping from her breast to press to her clit, pushing Astrid to her limit of holding out when he fucked her harder, grunting in her ear.

On a positive note, his hand shook in the position he held Heather's chain, constantly stimulating her nipples and _helping_ Astrid achieve the endgoal of bringing Heather off first. The dark-haired girl was left trapped and trembling as she came, Astrid barely able to hold off any longer as the feel of the twin penetration finally overwhelmed her. Both Hiccup and Eret groaned as she tightened on them, body wracked with powerful spasms, violent tremors shaking her through.

"Think you can hold out?"

"Probably? Give me a minute though."

They were talking... Astrid had no idea what about, too pleasantly hazy to care about much other than the pulses of pleasure still tingling their way through her nerves. Hiccup gripped around her waist, murmuring to Astrid to _breathe_ before lifting her, the emptiness sudden and unnerving after the fullness.

"Eret, get Heather out for me? I just want to check on Astrid."

Astrid tried to insist she was _fine,_ but words didn't seem to come out, only an unintelligible sound as she was lifted properly, carried, finding herself nuzzling into her boyfriends chest with a happy sigh. He perched them on the sofa, running fingers through her hair.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Mmm."

Hiccup chuckled, a lovely sound just beneath her ear.

"Are you done?"

Astrid nodded, still sort of throbbing but knowing she'd not tolerate being touched again anytime soon.

"Go play with Heather... wanna watch."

"Are you sure?"

Astrid nodded again, pushing limply at Hiccup with no real force, but the implication was there. He leant down, kissed her forehead and placed a pillow behind Astrid, put one of the sofa throws near her in case she needed something soft to hold in a sudden drop. She didn't get a drop often, especially if she hadn't hit subspace, but he was so good to her Hiccup always had something soft to hand for her...

After ensuring Astrid was comfortable, Hiccup crossed back over to where Heather looked ready to spontaneously combust, just the mere contact of Eret rubbing her wrists and hands seeming enough to turn her on again. The boys cleaned themselves up of lube and Astrid, Hiccup applying fresh lubricant to himself before he was guiding Heather to straddle Eret, kneeling behind her and Astrid got her wish to watch, even if she was too overstimulated to actively participate. Heather didn't look as though she felt slighted... hel, she barely looked like anything in the _world_ registered beyond the feeling of the two men penetrating her.

Hiccup glanced across to check on her; Astrid nodded toward Heather, telling him not to lose focus when he had a lady to satisfy. Tossing her a smirk, Hiccup winked before turning back to Heather, his broad hands settling on her slim hips as he picked up his pace. Heather took it in her stride, riding them both - this was clearly not their first time together in a threeway; though Astrid knew that beforehand, it was very clear in the way they seemed to already know what the other would do, how Heather liked to be fucked, which angle would make her buck and shake and swear.

Astrid watched as Heather folded between them all at once, keening in a mess of ecstacy, bliss, sounds breaking against each other when she heard Hiccup grunt as he came, Eret pretty hot on his heels as they drew to an almost synchronous joint completion.

Hiccup had a towel nearby for Heather to flop down on to, which she took full advantage of as soon as possible, Eret up on his knees to check on her within half a minute. Watching Eret submit to Hiccup, she had almost forgotten that Eret was Heather's Dom, and clearly took taking care of her seriously regardless of the situation.

"You alright for a minute Astrid?"

She nodded, watching Hiccup head to the bathroom where she heard running water, a few dull thuds and recognised the sounds of him rinsing off the toys that had been used on she and Heather earlier, stretching her achey limbs out luxuriously until Hiccup came back, sitting down next to her and stroking her hair until Astrid sighed happily.

"Astrid likes a soak in the bath afterwards, though I'm sure she'd share with you Heather. Not sure you'll squeeze in too Eret."

Chuckling as he rubbed Heather's back, Eret shrugged.

"Baths aren't my thing, so that's fine. Heather?"

"Bath sounds good."

Astrid couldn't help but laugh - it felt somewhere between incredibly childlike and a facade of a deeper relationship to be sat in the bathtub with Heather, but the hot water and soothing bubbles and the magic of bath bombs was undoubtedly doing them both some good. And the line of dildos drying on the window ledge definitely took away the 'childlike' factor, Hiccup sat on the closed toilet lid to work some soothing balm into Eret's back and shoulders, easing the tension of restraints and lying on the floor for so long.

They shared hot chocolates to help everyone wind down a little further, the men taking quick showers before Hiccup was providing a stack of _clean_ pillows and blankets, so Heather and Eret could bed down on the pull-out sofa.

"I'm usually up pretty early, but you can raid the kitchen if you wake up hungry. Night guys!"

"Night!"

Even after bath time and warm drinks, Hiccup wasn't done, massaging Astrid's favourite night lotion into her skin before he was satisfied she was adequately after-cared. Letting Hiccup tuck her in to bed was a sweet indulgence, even more so when he slid in beside her, pulling Astrid into his arms and nuzzling the top of her head.

"I love you."

"Love you too babe."

"So, is this living up to your expectations?"

Astrid nodded, yawning as she burrowed in tighter to Hiccup's warm bare chest.

"Mhmm. Can't wait for tomorrow."

-HTTYD-

**Sweet baby Thor, Friday was busy... next chapter will cover Saturday and Sunday. Didn't _mean_ for the Heathret to go on so long, but then it sorta did and so you guys will have to live with that because I ramble on so damn much! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, we're back! Hopefully this one isn't as madly long, but it'll definitely be the last of the Hiccstrid+Heathret weekend.**

**Do not try anything in this chapter at home... without proper research, equipment and understanding of safety. Kink is not bad, but I want y'all to play safe!**

-HTTYD-

Waking to a squirming, frequently-aroused girlfriend was definitely high on Hiccup's list of 'good things about life'. Oh, Astrid had her days where she only wanted affection, cuddles and kisses and cookies, and Hiccup adored those days too. But that didn't mean he could fail to appreciate when he stirred to the feel of Astrid's lips on his collarbone, her hands snaking around his middle.

"Morning."

"Morning" Astrid pressed against him, smirking into his skin when she found parts of him far more awake than others "fancy a warm-up before we head out?"

Still bleary-eyed with sleep, Hiccup raised one hand to rub his face, hissing slightly when Astrid's hand slipped down to rub his morning wood. Fairly used to her sudden switch to 'fuck me now' moods, Hiccup didn't take long to be reaching for her hands, meaning to pin them above her head while his free hand would roam her body, turning her on, getting her wet. Instead, Astrid had _him_ on his back, hands splayed against his chest as she straddled him.

"Is that a yes to the warm-up?"

Hiccup nodded, guessing Astrid was keen to relive the position he knew she'd enjoyed before, and not one they really utilised often; it wasn't easy to mix restraints and riding, and Astrid _loved_ being restrained. Still, he wasn't about to complain if she was interested in doing the work before Hiccup was even fully coherent. He worried for her arousal, but when Astrid dragged her slit across his shaft, he felt her wet and ready.

"Start without me?"

"Nope, just a _very_ good dream."

Chuckling, Hiccup watched Astrid lift herself up, fingers guiding his shaft until he was sliding inside her with a soft groan. Astrid mewled in satisfaction, taking him slowly, working herself up for what would be an arduous day. Besides which, Hiccup wasn't against letting Astrid take the lead now and then - he'd probably not let her loose with handcuffs and a cane any time soon, but lying back and letting her ride him like this was one concession he was _happy_ to make.

Especially when it came with such an _incredible_ view; Astrid, lost in the midst of early-morning pleasure, eyes closed, hair a messy golden waterfall down her back and chest, breasts swaying in time with her movements. Soft morning light glowed over her bare skin, highlighting those faint little freckles he had to be close up to see, but had mapped countless times with his fingers, his mouth.

Astrid wasn't being _loud,_ but she certainly wasn't silent - Hiccup knew the walls were thin and Eret had hearing like a bat. The couple in his living room undoubtedly knew what was going on.

He liked sex like this; more than Astrid probably expected. He didn't _need_ her submission to find pleasure in her body. But Astrid offered it, trusted him, gave him those big blue eyes and lip-biting smiles and made the filthiest noises when he played with her that way. Nor would Hiccup deny he enjoyed Domination, the thrill of control and breaking down a person to their most base parts, always with the implicit knowledge he would not betray such a trust.

But lazy morning sex with Astrid on top was by no means lacking. There was still that beautiful end, when Astrid arched her back and whimpered, shuddering and shaking as she climaxed. How could anybody ever get enough of _that?_

They slumped together sleepily, Astrid sighing and nuzzling into his chest with a happy sound.

"Love you."

"Love you too milady. Ready to get up yet?"

"In a minute."

They stayed like that, snuggling for a minute before they moved to clean themselves up. Hiccup took a quick bathrom trip before leaving it to Astrid, who wanted a quick shower in preperation for the arduous day she knew lay ahead. Eret was still snoozing, surprisingly, though Heather was awake and rolling her eyes at her boyfriends light snoring. By the time Astird was out the shower, Heather had poked Eret awake, and everyone was eager to move along to breakfast; they'd expended a fair bit of energy after dinner last night, and wanted to refuel for the day ahead.

Hiccup's mood was cheerful as he cooked a full English for everyone while they sat around, dressed in their robes, hearing his girlfriend socialize with two of his best friends in the scene. But for all of the normality of it being little more than a sleepover, there was an air of anticipation in the air; while Hiccup had negotiated out the general scenes with everyone individually before the weekend had begun, the details were still up to him. And that _thrilled_ him—and them.

Heather came into the kitchen, equally cheerful.

"Anything I can do to help?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Can you brew the tea and coffee?" they were both good cooks, but Heather was practically an alchemist when it came to drink preparations, helped by how she'd worked as a barista during her undergrad years "Astrid likes her coffee strong enough that the spoon is in danger of corroding."

"No, I don't!"

Came the response from the other room as Heather chuckled, rolling her eyes as Hiccup called back.

"Love, I will do many things for you, but lying about your caffeine habit is beyond my duties as your boyfriend, much less your Dominant."

Hiccup said cheerfully as he grilled the tomatoes and then flipped the bacon.

_"I would do anything for love, but I won't do-oooooo that!"_

Eret immediately began singing, making a _hmmph_! noise that Hiccup assumed meant Astrid had clapped a hand over his mouth. There was a general chuckle, followed by more amusement as Heather politely asked people for their drink orders, and Astrid requested a cappuccino with something of a pointed tone. Hiccup asked for English Breakfast, and Eret went for Darjeeling with milk. Hiccup only had Darjeeling _in_ because he knew Eret liked it. The first time he stayed at Eret's house, he'd never even heard of it and thought Heather was just... making weird noises, as though Hiccup had physically fucked sense out of her the night before.

As they worked side by side, Hiccup chatted with Heather, and heard Astrid and Eret talking as well, in between requests for the food and exaggerated moans at how hungry they were. Overall, it was a wonderfully peaceful Saturday morning with friends. But, in between the banter and the catching up and chatting, there was that expectation from all of them, knowing what they'd be doing soon… and, as the Dominant, that had _him_ as the conductor of their fun. And that edge of excitement built as breakfast cooked.

Finally, they brought out the food and set it on the table, where it was pounced on almost instantly, Astrid and Eret jokingly dueling with their forks over one of the sausages, only to turn and give Heather outraged looks as she snuck in and stole it with a cheeky grin. Hiccup sipped his tea and ate his portion with a smile as the meal continued with light giggles and claims of theft. His good mood didn't even fade when Astrid excused herself to the bathroom for a moment and Eret and Heather turned to him.

"I am so glad you found her," Eret said earnestly "you two are good for each other."

Heather put her hand on his arm.

"And… we were worried."

Hiccup nodded.

"That means a lot. Thanks, both of you."

They were two of his best friends in the scene, and almost a year ago, they'd told him that they'd be up for him moving in with them as a roommate/Dom. And they'd made the offer partly because they were fond of him, and partly because they wanted to keep an eye on him. He'd turned them down, the wounds still too fresh, but that concern for his wellbeing had been very touching, and still was. And _now,_ it didn't impact his mood at all.

Because he was with Astrid now, and there were days where he felt like she'd taken his battered heart and had ever so gently started stitching the rips back together.

Astrid returned from the bathroom a few moments later, and the meal resumed without any issues. Hiccup cleared the plates and settled back into his seat, sharing a happy look with Astrid—and then noticed that Eret was whispering into Heather's ear. The brunette nodded and then ducked under the table, making Hiccup's eyebrows rise. Oh, he _knew_ what was coming as part of the script—or, at least, one of the options he'd negotiated out with them. He was just amused at the opening.

Next to him, Astrid suddenly gave a slight gasp of surprise, and then Hiccup felt Heather's lithe hand grasp his cock a moment later, followed nearly instantly by her lips on the tip. He felt himself harden almost instantly with only a few licks and kisses, but then the lips vanished, only to have Astrid twitch harder—and look across the table at Eret. The big man shrugged cheerfully, Astrid's dressing gown loosening and exposing her bare skin beneath.

"You missed out last night, and she has a tongue to _die_ for."

"Uh huh…"

Astrid moaned, and Hiccup felt her knees hit the side of his thigh as Heather went to work at orally pleasing his girlfriend, all the while giving him a handjob. Eret looked to Hiccup. with what his cousin Scott would call a "shit-eating grin" on his face.

"But since she stole that sausage, I told her she couldn't have yours, Hic. Hope you understand."

Hiccup continued according to the general script they'd discussed, where Eret would order something that would challenge Hiccup as Dom. Not that Eret needed much encouragement to do so - he liked being put in his place by Hiccup so much he'd probably have done it anyway.

"Oh, I understand. But this is _my_ place, and you went a little too far, buddy. Up."

Slipping his finger through Eret's collar-loop, Hiccup yanked in a clear 'obey-and-follow' gesture. Grabbing some restraints as he passed by the cabinet, he marched Eret into the bedroom as Heather continued working on Astrid, knowing that he'd be getting back to them in a bit. A leash for his collar, looped up around the hook his robe usually hung from, and Eret was quickly trussed up naked on a chair with his head pointed towards the bed, unable to turn his head away from what would be happening there. They'd played this game before, and Hiccup knew that Eret loved it—and from the other room, he heard Astrid come from Heather's efforts with a whining, satisfied cry.

Figuring that was his cue, he went and retrieved the two girls. Heather and Eret had requested the specific form of play, and so he had no concerns about helping a weak-kneed Astrid stand with one hand, the other leashing Heather too so he could lead her to the bedroom. She might have crawled, but Hiccup only made a submissive do that with their express wishes - his floors weren't comfortable, he wasn't want to humiliate, and if Heather got down on her knees Hiccup might have had to spank her for going for his cock without being told to, since she was eyeing the tent of his dressing gown already and undoubtedly remembered she hadn't been allowed to bring him off completely earlier. Then Astrid would want taking over his knee too...

Stripping the three down to completely bare, Hiccup removed Heather's leash for the moment, to save anyone getting caught in it. He left it nearby, expecting she'd be happy to be leashed again later, and left her collar on too.

"Eret here thinks he can challenge my Dominance. So you girls will be helping me correct _that_ notion for him."

Since Eret's first order had been to ban Heather from going down on him, Hiccup infended to start there. Kissing Astrid softly, he restrained her to the bed, promised her turn would come next and enjoyed the way her breath hitched, eyes widening. Oh, he had many plans for the day, and they were just getting started.

Heather's mouth still tasted of Astrid when he kissed her next, licking playfully at her lips before using cuffs that held her wrists to her thighs, meaning she could bend her knees but not much else. Eret could only watch as Hiccup got comfortable, burying his hand in Heather's hair and pushing the length of his cock down her throat. Astrid whimpered, biting her lip and wriggling on the bed next to him, arousal clear in her features as she watched. Hiccup stroked her body idly, making sure to hit a few of her hot spots but endeavouring to make it seem casual as he groped her breast or rubbed her clit. Just enough to keep her squirming.

Hiccup let himself be lost in the feeling of Heather's throat constricting around his shaft, of Astrid's slick heat on his fingers, head rolling back as Heather worked him to the edge and over with ease; he wasn't holding back that first time, wanting to ensure he'd be able to last later. Swallowing him down, Heather leant up with her chest heaving, face flushed. She wouldn't like being left waiting...

So Hiccup left her, rolling onto his front and moving to go down on Astrid instead, fairly confident it wouldn't take much after she'd been growing steadily more aroused by everything else. Tonguing her swollen clit, Hiccup moaned at the taste of her, hungrily taking her to her third orgasm of the day. He could probably have taken her over again, knowing Astrid was prone to multiples, but he didn't want her tiring _too_ soon. Eret had _plenty_ of time left in that chair.

Heather came on his fingers while Hiccup hardened again, shouting against the pillow under her face when he hiked her up on her knees, ass in the air for him to play with. He worked her open with one hand, leaving Astrid panting and shaking on a vibrator with the other, glad for his practice in stimulating two subs at a time. Eret couldn't turn away, but his eyes darted back and forth between Heather and Astrid constantly, torn about where to look as Hiccup had them both moaning, weak for his touch.

Coating himself in lubricant and condom, Hiccup pulled Heather around so Eret could see every inch of him pressing inside her, feeling Heather's muscles clench around him as he bottomed out, landing a swift slap on her ass to feel the ripples within her, hear her moan at the sharpness of pleasurable pain. Still cuffed, her body moved in time with Hiccup's thrusts; steady at first, but soon quickening, each stroke burying himself fully and feeling that hot, tight grip squeeze him every time. Astrid was still twisting, little vibrator trapped between her trembling legs, low enough setting that she'd take a long time to come but more than enough to drive her mad. She could squeeze her legs together for more purchase - Hiccup almost regretted not using a spreader bar on her, but her writhing was enchanting.

He left Heather shuddering, twitching on the bed as he changed condoms and spread Astrid open, watching her face as he pumped his hips and _loving_ every twist and shift there. Astrid's pleasure was a high he never wanted to give up, and the way she bucked and whined when Hiccup's cock filled her ass was utterly exquisite, rapture writ across her features when he thumbed her clit in time with his thrusts.

Hiccup got up for a drink, leaving the three in his room still restrained and waiting and, in the cases of Heather and Astrid probably catching their breath. He came back with a bottle, rehydrating all three of them a little too before getting back to what already had Eret a sticky, leaking mess.

"I'm curious, do you two think you could work together?"

They nodded, seeming to understand Hiccup's implication pretty quickly, two tongues stroking along his shaft a little clumsily - both had their wrists cuffed behind their backs, only able to move by rolling and unable to reach him with anything but their mouths - before they figured out their rhythm. Astrid was more playful about it, smirking up at Hiccup before catching Heather's mouth, kissing her around his tip until Hiccup tugged at blonde hair in a gentle warning not to misbehave. Not that Astrid usually listened to such warnings.

Still, they resumed working him properly, taking turns sucking the head while the other left hot kisses down his shaft, Astrid getting more of him into her mouth while Heather mouthed his sac. Hiccup made sure to throw Eret the "look what I do to your girlfriend" glances that made him twitch and groan, shifting with the uncomfortable arousal, straining against his ropes but Hiccup was too good at knots for Eret to be going anywhere without being freed.

Feeling like even _he_ might need a break soon, Hiccup opted to leave Astrid on her back beneath Heather, having the two perform oral on each other while he fucked Heather again, tugging her hair whenever Astrid wasn't moaning loud enough for his liking as a reminder to work harder. Astrid was first to come, so his methods seemed to work. Spilling into Heather again, Hiccup groaned at the ache in his groin; it was his sixth climax of the day already, and even his body had limits, but gods it was addictive; there was something about Astrid's eyes on him when he fucked someone else that was _almost_ as good as being inside Astrid herself, which he was also indulging himself in repeatedly.

Astrid all but _sobbed_ when Hiccup went down on her again, seeming torn between begging for mercy and pleading for more as she convulsed through another orgasm, aftershocks when he pushed fingers against her G-spot looking close to painful as he held her up on that high until there were tears in her eyes. Slumping back to the bed, Astrid's chest heaved as though she'd been running, letting out a weak sound when Hiccup undid her cuffs, then Heathers, pecking a kiss on Astrid's mouth.

"Time for a breather?"

It was a short break, but Eret seemed quite pleased to have both Astrid and Heather tend to him with water and a couple of sweet treats to ensure his blood sugar stayed up - even if they ignored the very obvious source of discomfort he was suffering, the swollen cock throbbing between his thighs, straining for any form of relief but he knew better than to ask; Hiccup would only prolong his anguish if he did. Eret had learned the _hard_ way that Hiccup would take care of everything _but_ his arousal if pushed. He didn't want his submissive unconcious or weakened, but frustrated was par for the course.

His double-end toys had never seen so much use, Hiccup mused; Heather and Eret usually brought their own, but with Astrid and Heather Hiccup had his out more than usual. He leashed Heather again, tugging at it whenever her head dropped down while Astrid got him hard again, soft pink lips swollen and wet as she sucked him, moaning weakly around his shaft whenever Heather shifted, forced to look her usual Dominant in the eye as Hiccup splayed his free hand on Astrid's lower back, rocking her back and forth to ensure the dildo the women shared would keep moving.

Rounding off before lunch with something a little tamer - he had plans for later, naturally - Hiccup slid a ring around Eret's cock to make it harder for him to come, then had Heather drag that long-awaited climax from him, pulling Astrid onto his lap to watch them while she rode him, her hips moving to chase the next burst of pleasure even as she slumped against his chest, mewling and whining so beautifully when Hiccup groped and stroked her.

They took turns cleaning up a little in the bathroom, throwing on dressing gowns and lazing around in the living room with a light lunch. Eret had, unsurprisingly, noticed the strap-on set that Hiccup already had out, and was eyeing it with interest.

As was Astrid.

"You don't fuck Eret, right?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Right. Sometimes I'll let him blow me, but even that's about his wanting to submit. His enjoyment of being penetrated isn't strictly linked to that. Like me" Astrid raised an eyebrow, but Hiccup elaborated before her mind ran riot "I'm not against a finger or tongue in the ass, I like my prostate stimulated now and then. But I wouldn't want to be _topped,_ and I'm not a submissive. Eret likes being topped sometimes, and Heather service tops him."

"Service tops?"

"Yeah. The general assumption is whoever penetrates is the Dominant or Top, but we know that's not true. Else no female Dominant would sit on her subs cock. Service top is someone who penetrates but for their partners pleasure over their own."

Astrid chewed as she nodded, obviously taking in what Hiccup said. Eret swallowed his mouthful of food, grinning.

"You service topped once though, right?"

Hiccup choked on his mouthful of cold pasta, having all but forgotten the incident to which Eret was referring to.

"That woman nearly fractured my pelvis!"

"That's what you get for playing with Mala. That was a wild night."

Hiccup nodded, seeing Astrid's curiousity peaking as she looked around for more information.

"I was at a workshop" he swallowed thickly, not adding the _with Cami_ that he could have "and so were Heather and Eret. After the workshop ended, a few of us went off to a club that isn't _against_ sex there, so long as you sign a disclaimer saying its consensual first, cus people watch and obviously there's some people into things that don't always _look_ consensual. And Mala... Mala is pretty hot, I won't lie. But that woman is Dominance _personified._ Wanted to make her two pups watch-"

"Pups?"

"Yeah. Her subs are into puppy play. Collars, leashes, bribed with treats."

"Oh, right. Go on."

"So, she wanted to make her pups watch her with someone else."

Eret couldn't resist, apparently, interjecting.

"And everyone was bored of the massive sexual tension between him and Mala, else I'd have volunteered, but there wasn't a chance in _Hel_ Mala would have let him top."

Heather rolled her eyes, playfully cuffed her boyfriends shoulder.

"You say bored, when your exact words were 'your sexual tension is giving me a hard on, go for it Hiccup!' and offered to tie him down for Mala."

"Same thing!"

"You were tied up?"

Astrid asked, eyes lighting up in amusement.

"No. Mala isn't actually that big on restraints beyond the collar. Sometimes chains, but I wasn't up for being chained down and she didn't try to make me."

"She just tried to break your pelvis instead?"

"How can I explain Mala... she's about as tall as Eret, and she body slammed a guy _twice_ his size for touching her without permission. One handed, mind you, she had her pups leashes in the other hand."

"Wow. It's amazing you survived, really. I wanna meet her."

Hiccup swallowed the burn in his throat, unsure how to answer Astrid without dipping into painful territory. Eret and Heather _knew_ though, and quickly sidelined Astrid with a discussion about who should top Eret. Achingly grateful to them both, Hiccup cleared plates away and got a few other things out ready.

Even with the break, he doubted anyone had more than one more round, maybe two in them, if he wanted them to still be up for his plans for Sunday.

Astrid opted out of taking 'top' that day, so Hiccup stripped her again, setting her up on the bed to get comfortable while Eret 'suffered' a vibrating plug in his ass, opening him up enough to take Heather. Gratified everyone was as ready as they could be, Hiccup got himself settled to watch.

"What about you?"

"Last one to come gets to blow me."

Adding the butterfly vibrator to Heather's strap-on set up ensured all three participants had some kind of stimulation, and Hiccup had a handheld vibrator at the ready for if he wanted to give any of them an additional jolt. Astrid was half-sat up, head-and-shoulders upright while the rest of her body curved best to fit Eret between her spread thighs, fingers curling in the sheets beneath and Hiccup watched her face closely to ensure she wasn't pushing herself if she couldn't handle it.

After a minute, she nodded, settled with Eret's penetration. Heather was practiced at her part, filling Eret with ease until the sandwiched man was panting, gasping with the dual sensation.

"You alright down there Astrid?"

"Uh-huh. Move!"

She wriggled, impatient. Hiccup, struck with a new idea, stilled the three, pulling Eret out of Astrid - much to her protests - before adding a new ring to Eret's cock, the vibrations purring to life and Astrid was _much_ happier about the interruption when Eret was back inside her, the vibrator pressed to her clit and his weighty thrusts pushed deeper into her by each of Heather's motions.

Well, Eret certainly couldn't complain he hadn't been double-teamed _now._ Perhaps not the exact way he had imagined originally, but Hiccup didn't think he was minding too much about being pressed between Heather and Astrid. There were certainly many places _worse_ to be.

The dual vibrations, around his cock and in his ass, were quickly proving to be a lot for Eret, who'd had far less relief than anyone else that day, but he was heroically doing his best to keep going, muscles tightening and loosening as Eret moved back and forth, rolling himself back on Heather before surging forward into Astrid. Both of the women were flagging a little, exhausted by the sheer amount of times Hiccup had fucked them, made them come, wound their bodies up tight until they snapped.

"You're doing so well" and "keep going" encouragements urged them on, strengthened resolve and steeled wills, Hiccup sliding hands or vibrators over bodies if they needed a little more push, hearing Astrid curse and seeing Heather buck, watching Eret shudder and struggle not to simply break there and then. And Hiccup? He didn't have to do a thing but watch them go. Oh, he offered encouragements, certainly, but they were all trying to hold out, trying not to buckle and he only had to _watch._

Eret broke first - unsurprising, really - with a guttural, primal sound of piercing pleasure, body curling up as though he needed to shield himself from what he was feeling before slumping, spent and quivering as vibrations continued to torment his hyper-stimulated nerves. The ring slid from his softening cock, and since Heather still had the butterfly against her when she pulled out, Hiccup simply picked up the still-buzzing ring and held it against Astrid, smirking as her eyes went wide in surprise.

"Think you have another one in you?"

Astrid nodded, she and Heather watching each other, trying to be the one who held out the longest. He saw it in the flush on her neck, the arch of her back, but Heather was seconds ahead, pitching forward when her legs gave out on holding her upright through those final spasms. Astrid's eyes fell closed as she followed, but she was grinning - she knew she'd won. Hiccup had barely finished watching her body shakes slow down before Astrid's head was in his lap, claiming her victory with her mouth on his cock and despite how tired she'd seemed minutes ago, there was no hint of slacking in her motions, the muffled sounds of soft moans in response to Hiccup's fingers sliding through her hair almost enough to make him cross-eyed.

She swallowed him down with relish, licking her lips and winking before crawling a little closer and slumping bodily against Hiccup with a sigh, looking utterly drained now - Hiccup could relate. Eret and Heather looked little better, detachable appendages switched off and tossed aside as everyone took a minute to catch their breath, come down from a prolonged, intense group session.

Hiccup treated the small things - marks from restraints, a little chafing from rope for Eret, soothing a caring, moisturising lubricant on for the repeated rough penetrations and finaly simply letting everyone snuggle and relax after cleaning up. He left the three with warm drinks while he cleaned up the toys, stroking hair and backs when he came back until all three submissives had come down from the rush. Thankfully, nobody seemed to be having a drop, but then there hadn't been much pain play that day.

"My throat feels raw."

Astrid rubbed her neck, not looking all that put out but Hiccup was prepared anyway.

"I got some tea and honey, and I made soup for dinner."

Smiles and happy sounds abound, the rest of the day was spent much simpler, with meals and movies and an early night - they would need their strength tomorrow.

* * *

"So, there is still a thing on that menu that I have not been served."

Hiccup woke to Astrid laying on her front, head resting on her hands and the tantalising peek of bare breasts shadows by her upper body his first proper view of the day.

"Say again?"

She wasn't usually a morning person, but when it came to her sex life Astrid suddenly had coherence enough for all.

"That menu you sent me for the weekend before. Checked off two things. Waiting for the third."

"Oh. That's today. Specialist equipment."

Rubbing his face as he woke up properly, Hiccup could see the fading bruises of teeth and grip that littered Astrid's body, but every single mark had been asked for, _begged_ for even, and often even came with Astrid asking him to go _harder._ She was incredible.

"So that's still happening?"

"If you're up to it. There was a lot of penetration yesterday, if you want we can reschedule this. Heather and Eret aren't going anywhere."

"Fuck no. Unless you and Eret can't get it up, then no stopping me today. I have a week off coming up anyway, might as well get it while its good."

Hiccup calculated, nodding in agreement with Astrid's approximation of her menstrual cycle. She would be getting a break soon, and she was usually even more sensitive and aroused the days before... no wonder she was up and eager already. Glancing down, Hiccup chuckled.

"Well I can't speak for Eret, but I seem to be in working order. You, stay relaxed. Being tense is not conducive to suspension."

Eventually rising from the fresh sheets - after the abuse yesterdays had suffered, they'd _had_ to change the bed to get in it - Hiccup found the opposite of yesterday. Eret wide awake, Heather still out cold. The smell of breakfast cooking soon stirred her, and Hiccup left she and Astrid drinking more honeyed tea to ensure no residual aches in their throat while he and Eret went to get his frame.

Originally, Eret had asked Hiccup to help build one for him and Heather. Since they were already calculating all the essentials, they'd just built two. Which Hiccup explained to Astrid, when she came out with Heather to investigate what the boys were up to.

"You sure that things meant to hold weight?"

"Well" Hiccup gripped the top, hoisted himself up so his feet didn't touch the ground "you tell me."

Eret copied him, so the frame was visibly holding both mens weight and neither moving nor creaking. Astrid raised an eyebrow, nodding.

"This is what I do Astrid. I make stuff."

"True. Just wanted to be sure before I strap in."

Hiccup grinned.

"No straps. Ropes and some suspension cuffs."

"Why cuffs?"

"They're designed to help distribute weight more evenly. So you don't get _hurt_ hurt."

Astrid had never been fully suspended before, that much was clear for Hiccup. So he'd not be able to fully suspend her for as long as he would Heather, who was a big fan and knew how to _be_ suspended more safely. But Hiccup was nothing if not prepared, and wholly intended to give Astrid the best experience he could.

"Feet on the ground until I say so, alright?"

Knowing when to play him up and when to behave herself was a skill Astrid _pretended_ not to have, but he knew Astrid knew Hiccup wouldn't do something he couldn't be certain of her safety in. There were intricate knots and his favourite ropes to go through, demonstrating on Heather first so Astrid could see what was going on. Tying a rope harness around Heather first, Hiccup had Eret cuff her wrists individually before she was effectively winched up, feet off the ground. Her eyes fell closed - Heather was a 'trancer', could enjoy being hung like that simply by itself. There was a great... _sacrifice_ of strength in suspension - Heather could no more hold herself up than get herself down. Her safety was entirely theirs to control, as was her body.

Next came loops of rope around her legs, lifting and spreading them. Astrid watched every move avidly, fascinated and aroused. Hiccup ran his fingers down over Heather, her mind half-gone in the state she reached. Only when he brushed her clit did she respond, wet to the touch, bonds sounding against the frame as she squirmed for a second before realising where she was.

Astrid's rope harness came next, cuffed but not lifted.

"How come I'm on the ground?"

Hiccup brushed his fingers over her jaw, tilting Astrid up to meet his eyes and seeing that defiant spark there that he utterly adored, the way her lips puckered in a faintly petulant pout.

"Because, and this is not an insult, Heather's built up a better endurance for this. If I left you suspended as long as I would Heather, you could get ill. If this turns out to be your thing, I promise I will _happily_ train you to last longer. But for now, you can get used to those cuffs and watch us play with Heather. Alright?"

Astrid nodded, tilting her head further and Hiccup indulged the silent request for a kiss, smiling when he saw the sparkle in blue eyes. Not wanting her to feel completely unstimulated, Hiccup didn't leave Astrid until she had a sizeable plug settled in her ass, ensuring she'd be open and ready for _her_ turn.

Heather hadn't moved, though it wasn't really as though she could. Hiccup checked her circulation first, ensuring the rope tightness wasn't too much, but Heather was handling it all just fine. Lubricated, Hiccup gripped Heather with one hand to ensure she stayed in her in place, ensuring he could press himself into her ass with one long, steady motion. Eret penetrated her from the front, letting her adjust for a minute to the fullness. Her fingers curled above her cuffs, breath ragged.

It was a testament to Hiccup's command of ropework that Heather barely moved, even with the motion of two men thrusting in and out of her she didn't sway or rock, only the occasional sound of rope-on-rope or the creak of her cuffs to indicate there was any pressure on her at all. Astrid's eyes were on them the entire time, lips parted, skin flushed with arousal, rope tied around her bare skin and hands still held up above her head.

Though clearly enjoying herself immensely, Heather took a while to really start to succumb to the pleasure, seeming to do her best to hold out against letting the feel of their cocks inside her overwhelm, because she knew when she came she'd probably get brought down again. Still, they were nothing if not determined, and soon their efforts were rewarded by Heather's violent shudders and exhilirated cries of bliss. Only when the paroxysms stopped did they cease to move too, having agreed to hold out for Astrid if possible rather than leave her waiting.

Making a noise of discontent about the cessation of her suspension, Heather still went agreeably to her resting 'W' position, which would reduce the risk of harness-hang and reduce the residual dizziness and sweating from free-hanging.

Astrid, sensing her turn, was more agreeable than usual, not even complaining as Hiccup checked her circulation before the ropes for her legs came along, looped and knotted until she could be lifted. Wiping himself down thoroughly, Hiccup took front-of-Astrid position - he wanted to see her face as she experienced this.

"If you get any sort of cramp or pain or pins and needles, you _have_ to tell me. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Alright."

He watched the wonder in her eyes as they lifted her, gave Astrid a minute to feel the weightlessness, the 'flying' feeling as Heather called it. Astrid stayed more alert than Heather, but she was still clearly enamoured with it as the suspension held, flashing Hiccup a beaming grin.

"We are _definitely_ doing this again."

Her enraptured expression only increased when Astrid was penetrated, first by Hiccup, then Eret, bracing a hand each against the frame and another each on Astrid, taking little time to find their rhythm - they'd certainly had plenty of practice as a duo.

Astrid bucked and twisted and shook, but the bonds held and she went nowhere, the harness of rope meaning she couldn't even move her hips properly to match either mans thrusts, reliant entirely on their increasing pace to bring her off. They slowed at one point when Astrid's head fell forward, Hiccup panicking she'd fainted but Astrid was _fine,_ and the growl of lusting want she let out for them to resume fucking her properly soon spurred them back into action.

Eret helpfully gripped the back of her head, holding Astrid upright so Hiccup could keep watching her, seeing the way her eyes rolled back in that mindless, heady state of endurance-pushing pleasure, merciless to the end as Astrid finally cracked under the constant stimulation until finally she was writhing, cursing, _melting_ in the hold of her ropes, letting out only the most pitiful mewling sounds when she felt he and Eret each find their own end inside her, leaving her dripping with their come, debauched and completely unwound by the entire experience.

"And _this,_ milady" Hiccup commented as Eret untied and Hiccup caught Astrid "is why we didn't do this yesterday."

All but complete dead weight, Astrid lay pretty limp in his arms, propped up in the same 'W' stance as Heather while Hiccup checked her over, smiling when she gave him a pretty dopey but definitely-happy look.

"Fair point. That was fun."

Once she got the hang of it - Hiccup snorted at his own pun - he imagined Astrid's endurance and enjoyment of suspension would only grow. After a brief rest in their safe-positions, Heather and Astrid were allowed to get up and move around properly, both a little coltish and weak-kneed at first but their land legs were back by the time the frames were put away, toys and mess and _them_ cleaned up properly.

"What now?"

"Now is rest. You two especially have had a rough weekend, and your only tasks now are rest and recover-"

"-and eat these brownies Hiccup made."

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup settled down next to Astrid, who burrowed into his offered hug and let him feed her some of the sweet treats. There was no arguing when it came to aftercare, she knew, so Astrid rarely resisted unless she was _really_ not satisfied yet. That wasn't the case, so she acquiesced, settled, smiled.

Eret and Heather left after a late lunch, and when Astrid craved comfort food that evening, Hiccup made her a truly heavy cheese toastie, crammed with at least three kinds of cheese inside, sprinkled with some dried cheese and garlic on the buttery outside, and an almost overflowing hot chocolate with all the toppings to go with it. She accepted his pathological need to care for her with more smiles, and passed a glowing judgement on the weekend.

Before issuing a challenge.

"I can't wait to see how you top that next weekend."

-HTTYD-

**I am very ill and unmotivated and just generally not on top of anything right now so to all the patient people, THANK YOU**


	7. Chapter 7

**When it comes to the story, if these characters have hard limits that one or both say No to, then it's likely to be _my_ hard limit too, and I will not appreciate it if people attempt to violate my limits by asking for it. Just something to bear in mind.**

-HTTYD-

"You know, compared to what I expected, this place is a lot more…"

Astrid paused as she looked around the sex toy shop with a considering eye... a little too much like a child let loose in a sweet factory for Hiccup to trust her wide blue eyes feigning innocence.

"Tasteful? Clean? Friendly? Oh, how about well-lit?"

Hiccup suggested with a smirk. He'd seen some places that took the 'mood lighting' a little too far, and it was basically anybody's guess what ones hand might brush in the near-darkness.

"Well, yes. All of the above. It's quite nice compared to the other shops I've been in," she said with a smile, before getting distracted by something nearby "oooh. What's this?"

She picked up a vibrator that had lines - which, according to Astrid, made her think of some kinds of abstract art - and considered it for a moment before putting it back down. They were there on a supply run of sorts for the weekend, where Hiccup had promised to really test her limits - _finally,_ in her opinion. First, her period coming at the wrong time, and therefore not over before the next weekend. Then she'd had to shepherd a field trip with the undergrads. Then, the week after _that,_ something had apparently exploded at Hiccup's lab and he'd been called up while literally _inside her_ to come help with cleanup. He'd at least gotten her out of the restraints before throwing on clothes and running out.

Astrid had entertained images of smashing his phone to pieces after Hiccup ignored the first two calls, but the subsequent three had told him it was important... and he _had_ made up for the coitus interruptus, but with less time Astrid had had to settle for less bondage. Which wasn't strictly less _fun,_ but less intense apparently.

Their two-month mark was next week, along with when they expected her period, so for that, they planned to go out after work and do normal couple stuff—dinner at a semi-fancy restaurant and a trip to the movies. Astrid wasn't a fan of _too_ fancy, and neither was Hiccup, but they wanted to mark the occasion with somewhere nice.

But it had still been weeks since they'd had a weekend together. And that wasn't to say that they hadn't had couple time—they had, spending nearly every night at his place or hers, and having gone on couple-type dates. But as nice as breakfast in bed from her lover was, and all of the other domesticity... she was craving lots of hard and kinky sex, thank you! (Her words, not his.)

And Heather wasn't helping, either. The pair of them had become friends after that weekend, but Heather was taking some wicked pleasure in Astrid's frustration, teasing her with descriptions—and one _very_ explicit picture—of what she and Eret were up to. Hiccup had been in fits of laughter when Astrid called him to complain.

All in all, Astrid had stated she was quite prepared to murder anyone that interrupted their upcoming weekend, where Hiccup had promised her to take her to the edge, before seeing how far _over_ it they could safely take her.

Which brought them to stocking up on toys. Some things had broken, while others weren't things to be shared between different partners, and as well stocked as Hiccup's cabinet was, it only had a finite amount of room—although he'd built in enough drawers and the like to maximize that space. The canes and crops and floggers were stored in the deep doors, dangling down from small hooks, and smaller toys stayed on the shelves, appropriate to their size (and he hadn't been kidding about the "child-proof safety lock", either; it took an arcane sequence of pushes to unlock the thing).

Hiccup chuckled at her magpie-like interest and steered her to the more exotic selections. Astrid was no novice, but submissives tended to be a canvas for a Dominants play, and so they often had a sense of intrigue and mystery for _new toys_ even if it wasn't something particularly exciting. On the other hand, Hiccup encouraged her curious nature, and a deeper understanding of what some things were capable of. He always welcomed her input too - after all, it was her these things were for. As she started to fill the basket with _ooh, that looks interesting!_ finds, she continued in a conversational tone with the discussion they'd had in the car.

"So, limits."

"Yep. I know you like spanking and rough, but I will _not_ hit you in the face, or with anything that'll leave a scar—Hel, I draw the line at drawing blood. I make you bleed, things stop. Bruises are fine, but only in less dangerous places. No harsh impact where all your soft inside bits are" Astrid raised an eyebrow, smirk tugging at her lips "you know what I mean. Kidney bruises are no joke."

Astrid nodded, adding a clamshell-packed toy to the basket.

"I'm not into bloodplay, so that's not a worry" she pulled another toy off the rack to consider it, turning it in her hands but still engaged in the conversation "and stuff that's a no-go for me… well, I already mentioned I'm not into humiliation play…"

Hiccup nodded.

"The worst I go there is the cuckold stuff with Eret and other guys who like it, and _that_ is more for their entertainment than mine. Don't worry, that's not something I like either" Hiccup leant down, kissed her temple "I like your fire, I'm not here to break you."

Astrid smiled, nuzzled him in return.

"Yeah. Hmm. Well, how about a little roleplay?"

She asked, nodding towards some of the costumes.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, some of those could be fun" she plucked a police officer's cap off of the rack and put it on Hiccup's head before affecting a higher, joking voice "'Oh, officer, _whatever_ can I do to get out of this ticket?'" she giggled as Hiccup quirked an eyebrow, not entirely sold on the idea, and then she continued, "although I've occasionally wondered, since I trust you so much, if you'd be up for a non-con-"

 _"Nope,"_ Hiccup said in a tone that brooked **no** argument. "No rape-play for me, not even in roleplay, thankyouverymuch."

She nodded and put the cap back onto the rack.

"Expected that, but I figured I'd ask?"

He sighed.

"Fair. But, yeah, hard limit of 'no way in Hel,' for me there. I know it's a consensual thing, but it's... I wouldn't ever want to hear 'no' from you and _not_ stop. I couldn't have you fight me off and still be able to keep going."

"Hey" she kissed him, slowing Hiccup's words "it's fine. We all have no-gos. That's one of yours, and I'm fine with that."

Astrid accepted his limit, and they continued on down the aisle.

"Hot wax play?"

She asked after a moment's thought. Considerably tamer, and _far_ more fun, Hiccup nodded.

 _"That_ I can do."

They turned to the next rack, and she eyed a toy modeled after a human fist and forearm, next to a ludicrously large dildo of similar proportions.

"Fisting?"

Her tone said she'd never done it before, and Hiccup contemplated his answer.

"If you really, _really_ want to try… maybe, but it's like choking and breath play. You can only really do it 'safer', not _safely._ And most of the time, you don't actually _fist._ You do this" Hiccup mimicked the 'silent duck' motion that led up to it "and only the hardcore tend to go for the clenched fist. It's a little too easy to go too far, and yanno, most people aren't built to take someone's forearm into an orifice."

He got the impression his dubiousness coming through in his tone, even more so than when he'd disapproved of gags, because Astrid dropped it and moved along. She hefted one of the giant dildos, and Hiccup mused that they were a good fit when it came to limits and respect thus far, before giggling at the way Astrid held the slightly unwieldy toy.

"Big toys?"

He scoffed.

"If you want, but I have something better than that one. At least, it's a popular choice and I've heard great things."

"Oh? Do you have a secret stash you didn't show me?"

"More of 'box of joke gifts'. Heather got me one that… well, I could tell she wanted me to use it on her. But then Eret had something new to try out too, and we sorta forgot about it. But it's... _sizeable,_ shall we say."

Astrid turned to look at him.

"Oh, _this_ I've got to see."

He put back the giant purple dong onto the rack, looked up and down for the brand he was after, located it, which he showed to her. Astrid eyed it and started to laugh.

"Oh, yes, yes, please! I wanna try it!"

He rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face, and put the Bad Dragon clamshell back on the rack.

"As milady wishes. I'll dig it out. Although this is the next size down, I think, but I have some stuff that'll help you work up to it. And I might even let you see what else is in the joke box."

She rubbed her hands together and affected a sinister smile, complete with mocking villain-y voice.

"Excellent."

They continued through the store, grabbing more toys and lingerie for Astrid - he didn't let her try it on for him, because he _knew_ Astrid would try to tempt him into a changing room tryst, and the people working in the store weren't that stupid. Whilst he glanced over a leather-care section, wondering if he ought to pick up a new bottle to treat his collection of leather restraints, Astrid struck up a new conversation.

"So…"

Hiccup heard the tone, knew Astrid was definitely going somewhere a little more serious than "which colour makes my ass look better?" knowing full well Hiccup would say red, as it was the colour he turned it regularly.

"So?"

"I know this is a big deal and all that, and we've only been together for like, a couple of months… but I wanted to ask you about collars."

Hiccup paused, swallowing a sickly jolt in his stomach, then continued slightly more jerkily.

"I… I think it's too soon for that. That's a big commitment, love."

"Is it? Eret and Heather were wearing theirs."

"Yeah, to show that they were submitting to me. But those were temporary. And _play_ collars, specific to the scenes. I didn't collar them myself, nor did I give them the collars to begin with. Me, collaring you... that would be _very_ different. This is you asking me to make you my sub in perpetuity" not wanting to leave Astrid feeling rejected and upset, he turned to look at her, his eyes gentle "I know that you're a 'dive right in' sort of person, but there's no need to rush here."

She considered his expression, which was dead serious, and nodded after a minute.

"All right" reaching up, she kissed his cheek "I love you, though. Don't ever doubt that."

He kissed her in turn.

"I know. And I love you too. But we can take it slow, all right? We have time. Besides which, if I was decorating _this_ neck" Hiccup brushed his fingers over the curve "I'd need some time to make sure I used something that was as perfect as you are."

She nodded, shy smile and pink cheeks showing that despite Astrid not being the insecure type, she appreciated his words. He hugged her to his side for a minute, before she turned to look around to see what else looked interesting.

Then she spotted one toy among the gags and picked it up, holding it up for his inspection with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Oh, can we?"

He eyed it.

"You want to push _my_ limits too, I see."

"It's not too big, it won't impact my breathing or anything" she said pointedly "and after how you teased me, I'd like to give it a try. I know you're unsure, and I won't make you do something to me you aren't comfortable with. But I trust you, and honestly I find being able to trust you when I can't even talk a _massive_ turn on. So, if you're willing to test your limits here, I'd really appreciate it. If it's too much for you to watch, then we don't use it again. Alright?"

Nodding, he took it from her and put it in the basket, and she gave a little fist-pump of triumph. She had quite effectively talked him into it, but her reasoning was solid, and she raised a few points - trust, his concern for her ability to breathe, and just like when he'd suspended her, it could be a trial basis to see how they both felt.

As they went to check out, Astrid was clearly in a reflective mood, quiet and pensive even as they discussed paying for the new toys - Hiccup paid, Astrid paid him back half. Carting their purchases out to the car after the retail worker wished them 'a good time', she waxed poetic on their past. Well. Not quite poetic.

She quietly talked about the twists and turns that had led them to being here, happy and feeling so satisfied both physically and emotionally. She'd gone to uni, studied hard and partied hard. At one house party that she'd gone to, four years ago now - before Hiccup really made friends, and his invite had been conditional on whether or not he'd make the food - the host had kept hitting on Astrid, even though she'd made her lack of interest clear. Repeatedly.

But then he'd won at least _some_ respect from her when another one of the guests had started in on a guy working in the kitchen, and the host - Scott, or better known as Snotlout—had stood up for the cook. Hiccup. His cousin. After that, annoyed by the constant propositions, the Snotman had driven her away and Astrid went into the kitchen. At first, to hide. Then there was small talk, and Astrid offered to help Hiccup with the cooking.

After Hiccup had put out the resulting grease fire (totally not her fault, she claimed), they'd bonded over academics and shared interests, and he'd made her a fancy snack right then and there. Then a week later, she'd gotten a shy invite to a department potluck, and decided to go, and they'd kept up the friendship from there.

"To think that, I owe all of this incredible happiness I am feeling right now to your cousin being gross. It's basically fate how we met and didn't die from the grease fire."

"You mean the one _you_ set."

"You are a liar! Wasn't me. It just... spontaneously combusted."

Hiccup chuckled, fingers sliding over Astrid's thigh briefly.

"Much like you will soon, I imagine."

* * *

Having finished his dinner preparations, Hiccup was involved in the _other_ preparations for their weekend when there was the sound of a key in the lock. A moment later, Astrid's voice called out as he heard her shuffling by the coat hooks.

"I'm here, babe!"

"Good timing—Oh my gods,"

He said, his voice going up an octave as she strode into view. It was lucky he wasn't holding anything. Or standing. She grinned mischievously and gave a little twirl in her new dress. Well... _dress_ was a strong word.

"Do you like it?"

Hiccup could only stare, and then mimed rolling his tongue up into his mouth, making her laugh.

"I went back to the shop I got the other dress from, and said I needed another one."

"I… uh… _wow…_ uh… excuse me, I need a bucket for all this drool."

She stepped forward, bent down - Hiccup was currently knelt down sorting through his kink cupboard - giving him a great view of her cleavage, and kissed the top of his head. He eyed the dress as he stood. While the other one was tight enough to eliminate the need - and _space_ \- for a bra, it was still a single piece that went from her shoulders on down past her waist.

The new dress started at her left shoulder, and the strap went down… down… _down…_ widening into the dress properly, with a smooth winding gap that paralleled that shoulder strap. The gap showed her cleavage, crisscrossed by thin ties at regular intervals, and exposing her right hip. And unless a very thin waistband of her underwear was hidden among those ties… then she wasn't wearing any.

Hiccup swallowed. Gods, he loved this woman.

"You wore a coat over that to come here, right?"

"Jealous someone else might have seen me in this?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"Jealous? Nope. I know I'm your favourite" he winked "but I _am_ worried a strong breeze would take that thing clean off."

Astrid grinned, pointing over to where her knee length coat was hanging. They settled in for dinner; he'd made a nice salad that would keep through the evening; it was light, so they could dive right in after they ate a bowl or two, and come back for seconds between things. There were some other things in the fridge, for if Astrid was ravenous later and the salad not enough after an intense session.

"So…"

After finishing their meal and drinking some of her juice, Astrid started up again with that leading tone. Hiccup looked up from where he'd been picking up a stray bit of green.

"So…?"

He motioned her to continue.

"I have a question."

"Yesss…?"

He made a _go on_ motion with his hand. Astrid seemed a little unsure about her next words.

"Not yet—my lease isn't up until the end of the academic year—but what do you say to us _eventually_ moving in together? There are some houses for rent around here with more space—for Toothless, if nothing else—and we wouldn't have to do the whole dual apartment thing."

Hiccup swallowed and looked at Astrid, who was completely earnest, no trace of uncertainty now she'd said it. Banishing old demons out of his mind, he smiled and nodded.

"It might be a _bit_ premature to talk about now… but you're right. And I think it's a great idea. Not your place and my place, but _our_ place."

She beamed at him.

"Awesome! I'll see what I can dig up, so we can you know, plan for the end of the term. Because otherwise it'll become a big hassle when everything is already chaos."

He matched her smile and said

"Sounds good milady. But for tonight and this weekend…"

A gentle shiver of anticipation rolled through Astrid; though he didn't realise he was doing it at first, Hiccup had a specific tone that Astrid translated as 'the fun is about to start', and he loved to see her respond to it.

"I'm listening."

Hiccup stood, circling the table and bringing Astrid to her feet. He held two fingers under her chin, making her look up at him. She bit her lip, dilated pupils and flushing cheeks utterly beautiful.

"For clarification, and to make sure we're on the same page… we discussed a few options. Toy testing, rough play, overstimulation and suspension. With the exception of that last one, we only stop when one of us hits our limits" his hand turned, cupping her jaw "Is that still what you want?"

Astrid nodded eagerly.

"Words, Astrid."

"Yes!"

"Alright then. Now, this could get intense, and this is about _pushing_ your limits, not snapping them completely. So I need you to promise me that you'll use your safeword."

"Hiccup, I think—"

"Promise me, milady. _Please."_

She looked down at her feet for a minute, drawing in a deep breath and answering finally.

"I promise."

Some people liked to dispense with safewords, and Astrid literally got off on being able to put such trust in Hiccup. But he wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility. Not yet.

"And your safeword is?"

"Stormfly,"

She answered dutifully, naming her old dog. He grinned, relieved.

"Good girl" he didn't call her that often, because Astrid found it infantilising at times, but she appreciated it when it was a genuine, soft utterance of praise "so… which do you want to do first?"

Mood shifting from frustrated about safewords to eager to get started, Astrid beamed at him before leaning forward, her voice low and sultry and honestly _indecent._

"I want you to fuck me, _hard"_ she reached up and undid the first tie on her dress "and then use toys on me until I _think_ I can't take it anymore, and then just a little more. And _then,"_ she undid a second, grinning "I want to hang around a bit."

He barked a laugh and nodded. Oh yes, he loved her.

"Then you'll get everything you asked for, milady."

Within a few seconds, Hiccup had hauled her into a bruising kiss. She reciprocated instantly, her lips and tongue matching and fighting his - Astrid didn't yield kisses as easily as she yielded her body - both their fingers working to pop open the ties of her dress, one by one.

"Only you" Hiccup panted, words all but grunted out between kisses "could find a dress" Astrid mewled as his hand found a bare breast "that would render lingerie practically _tame._ "

Criminal dress tossed to the nearest chair, Hiccup ran his fingers down her back, grabbing handfuls of her ass and squeezing the pliant flesh, thrilling in Astrid's shudders as she moaned into his mouth. The sofa would have to do for now; the bed was just too far. Astrid's tugging hands and weak gasps quickly convinced Hiccup out of his shirt, and his jeans were happily discarded immediately after, feeling soft breasts and taut muscles under Astrid's freckled skin as their bodies pressed together, kissing hungrily and feeling her arousal dampen the front of his boxers as his erection sought her heat.

"How do you want it?"

"Like... fuck" Astrid's breath hitched, hands moving to still Hiccup's rutting hips so she could speak clearly "like the first night. Pull my hair, slap my ass, fuck my mouth. Leave me _bruised_ and _sore_ and _satisfied."_

Honestly, Hiccup almost came from _words_ alone, and _nobody_ had done that to him before. He'd heard more filth, lewder words, messier asks, but something about Astrid's matter of fact requests in that breathy, needy voice, her flushed skin and those big blue eyes...

Gods, he was hers.

* * *

Astrid felt the insistent throb in her groin increase when Hiccup flipped her on her front, the sofa cushion against her cheek as he worked her hair braid loose - she'd forgotten to untie it before she got here, but didn't really mind having Hiccup's fingers run through her hair, eventually settling close to her scalp and tugging, sending that sharp wave of pleasure-pain down her spine. She felt herself grow wetter, wondering if Hiccup would lose his security deposit on his current accomodation because of all the times Astrid had made a mess of the furniture.

He'd definitely need to replace the sofa.

"Which first, Astrid? If I fuck you first, you'll be able to _taste_ how wet you are for me when I take your mouth after. But if I come down your throat first, I'll probably last longer when I'm done with you over my knee. Do you want to choose or should I?"

His words were punctuated by short, sharp tugs of her hair, by the feel of his cock hard against her ass, his voice like electricity in her blood, burning through her until she could barely _breathe,_ let alone think. All she knew was that she _needed_ him, _now._

"You."

It was all she could get out, but it was enough for Hiccup. Fingers slid down between her thighs, but before she could spread her legs in response Hiccup had moved from atop her, had his hands on her hips and was lifting Astrid. She guessed he wanted to last later when she was pulled up on all fours, watching Hiccup tug down his waistband to free his cock. He still had that awestruck look about him when Astrid took him into her mouth, as though constantly amazed by her - either by her submission or her skill, Astrid wasn't sure. Either way, Hiccup's eyes were riveted on her as Astrid let him push deeper, felt him cradle her head, stroking her scalp.

The first time Astrid realised it made her wet to be _used_ that way, to be aroused and enthralled by the feel of someone filling her mouth and throat with little regard for her, she'd been annoyed with herself. She was not a submissive person. Hel, she'd played with Domination with her first boyfriends.

Then she'd actually _met_ other people who engaged in the lifestyle, and realised that submission didn't have to be about who she was as a person. Just a freedom. An outlet. A connection that just had a few different layers to it. Astrid was still fierce and strong and kept her spark. She just also liked pain and bondage and rough sex, and _that was ok._

Even more so with Hiccup. Gods, Hiccup. She knew she could trust him with anything, and his Dom side only came out when he wanted her turned on - otherwise Astrid was categorically and openly stated to be 'the boss of him'. Even when he hurt her like she asked him to, Hiccup would cradle her afterwards, tell her he loved her. He'd _stop_ if she asked him to. And honestly, he made the most beautiful sounds when he rocked into her mouth like he was now, huffing and panting as her throat gripped his shaft. They needed to do this more often - it was the _perfect_ angle for Hiccup to fuck into her mouth and throat.

She moaned around him, wanting him to go harder, faster and Hiccup responded wonderfully, voice strained on each sound until she felt his cock jerk, swelling at the base and she intentionally pulled back, eager to taste him rather than simply swallow his climax. Hiccup let her, grunting and uttering her name so sweetly as he bucked, stroking her jaw as Astrid thrilled in the taste of him as she swallowed.

Fingers gripping in her hair hauled Astrid up into a kneeling position, rough mouth against her own, Hiccup biting playfully at her lips before he was smirking, eyes soft with the climax but still burning with heat. They weren't done yet, by any means.

"Time to fill my hungry little sub up properly, hmm?"

Astrid couldn't even nod with the way he held her hair so tightly, but she reckoned the needy whine she let out was answer enough. Hiccup pulled her to her feet, pointed toward the bedroom, her unsatisfied body throbbing the entire time. Hiccup put her back on all fours on the bed, rooting around until she felt lubricant drizzled down the cleft of her ass, a little cold on flushed skin; Hiccup chuckled when she jumped. Bastard.

The plug she felt in her ass wasn't big, just enough to fill her, open her up for possible _later_ happenings. Hiccup knelt down and pulled a box out from under the bed, which Astrid had never seen before but recognised one of the contents as the roll of X-rated wrapping paper her Lush box had been wrapped in. There were other things in there, like a straw that fell out where the end was definitely phallic-shaped. Astrid bit her lip to keep from laughing, and amusement fled from her mind when Hiccup lifted something she sort of recognised from the box.

"Still sure you wanna play with this?"

It was _huge._ Hiccup hadn't been kidding about the size. Astrid could only stare at it, wide-eyed.

"Uh..."

"You don't have to. And this wouldn't be where I _start._ We'd work up to it, and if it was too much all you have to do is say stop."

Astrid looked up at Hiccup, his face of concern at odds with the mammoth dildo in his hands. Then she realised; she'd asked for the big toys, asked to have her limits pushed. Hiccup was still making sure she wanted it, even though he could have just gone to town and waited to see if she could take it. And _something_ about the image of Hiccup knelt between her thighs, working the ridged, rippled toy into her, knowing he'd be watching her stretch to take it... it made her clench, wet.

"I wanna try. But on my back, so I can see you putting it in."

Hiccup leant down, pressed a kiss on her lips.

"Of course. But first, I have some other things to start with."

Astrid shivered, shuddering even more when Hiccup laid a few things out on the bed - vibrator, cuffs, rope, the new gag they'd brought.

"Now if you're wearing this" he held the gag up "we're not doing overstimulation. I want you to be able to stop whenever, but I also want to see you bound and writhing. And I also want to **hear** you when I push you that much... So, gag or overstim tonight?"

Eyeing the monster toy, Astrid nudged the gag with her face. She'd be getting _plenty_ of stimulation anyway, and she was dying to feel the plug-gag in her mouth. Hiccup nodded, thumb caressing her chin.

"Open wide."

Astrid obeyed, closing her mouth around the gag - it was shaped something like a small butt plug, the dip where her teeth could settle but not close, not long enough to actually _make_ her gag but enough to quiet her down. Hiccup fastened the leather strap behind her head, thick and filling her lungs with that maddening scent she associated with Hiccup. It kept her arousal climbing, even more so when she felt fingers slide through her hair, stroking. She mewled against the gag, tingling with the knowledge she couldn't rely on words to stop Hiccup now.

He'd left a DVD case in front of her - nothing hi-tech, but Astrid had to knock on it if she needed to slow or stop, whether because her gag was too much or Hiccup was doing something she didn't like. She was left unbound for the moment, hearing Hiccup move around behind her. Then she heard the buzzing start, trembling in anticipation as a vibrator touched her, first brushed over her clit before being pushed inside her. It was small, slim, just a taste really but enough to make her moan into her gag, back arcing to lift her ass higher in something like need or invitation.

Hiccup switched that one out soon - too soon, but it was replaced with something a little thicker. Not as thick as him, but enough that Astrid got the idea he was going to build her up, tease her, fuck her.

 _Then_ she'd get the big one.

Astrid wasn't restrained, but somehow her hands refused to move from where they were regardless; part of her ached to slide a hand down and toy with her clit, bring herself off as the toys drove her crazy. But instead, she only gripped the bedsheet tighter, feeling herself drip onto the bed when Hiccup pulled the vibrator out, mattress sinking with his weight and she shuddered.

"Ready for me?"

If she could talk, Astrid would be swearing colourfully at such a ridiculous question - he _knew_ how badly she needed him. But she'd insisted on introducing gags, and Hiccup was damn well gonna sass her for it.

As promised when she'd asked, Hiccup leant forward and tugged her hair, perfectly timed with when his cock sank into her. Oh, he felt good. The sharp pain in her scalp was the perfect temper for the _deep_ pleasure of him inside her. Astrid felt swollen, aching, need so acute it was almost painful until he filled her. Hiccup groaned, landing a swift slap against her ass with his free hand and Astrid bucked, moaned. Was he...

Oh gods, he was.

He punctuated random thrusts with fresh smacks against her backside, each one jostling the plug in her ass, sending fresh jolts along her nerves. Her skin reddened, warmed to a feverish heat by his hands - lovely _big_ hands - and each impact from them was exquisite, pain and pleasure and something right in the middle. Hiccup let go of her hair to use both hands, squeezing and groping her ass as he fucked her, spanked her, his flat stomach nudging the base of the plug to add a fresh wave of sensation to every snap of his hips.

Even the gag couldn't quiet her entirely, only muffling Astrid's cries, moaning weakly as she quaked her way through one climax only to feel Hiccup urging her to the next one. His discovery she was quite easily capable of multiple orgasms had been a favourite of his, and Hiccup had taken it upon himself to 'properly appreciate such a gift', regularly leaving Astrid a mindless, blissed out wreck, the repeated spasms of her inner muscles a workout all on their own that could leave her aching the next day.

Astrid felt the third curling in her belly when Hiccup stilled, pulling out in time for her to feel the heat of his come splashing over her back, the guttural sounds he made all but lost in her own cries of frustration, both at her denied climax and his pulling out. Hiccup wiped her back down before he moved, landing a quick, jolting slap on her ass before he circled around to look at her, actually _chuckling_ when he saw her irritation.

"You want toys or not? Cus otherwise I'd have to clean you out first if I had come inside you. And it seemed a shame to waste all that time getting you so wet."

Grumbling in acceptance, Astrid felt Hiccup reach for her wrists as he turned her onto her back, cuffing them now and humming to himself as he used a little rope to hook the chain of her cuffs to a nearby hard point, holding them above her head but leaving her lying across the bed, giving Hiccup room either side of her to keep his little objects of torture.

"Now, I can read your face pretty well, but I'd be more comfortable if you weren't gagged. Do you want to keep it on?"

Astrid nodded eagerly, and Hiccup nodded in assent.

"Alright. Can you click your fingers?" Astrid tried, found she could "if you need to stop and I _haven't_ noticed, do that. Clear?"

She nodded again, shivering when Hiccup's fingers landed on her slick thighs, pushing them wider, leaving her open for him to play with. After a minute's contemplating, Hiccup got more rope and used it to tie her ankles to the bedposts, enough slack for her to wriggle and writhe but not enough to close her legs. She felt fresh wetness pool at the exposed position, watching Hiccup retrieve a good lubricant, realising that now was big-toy trial. It wasn't _enormously_ bigger than Hiccup, and she'd taken Eret too. But it was shaped differently, all thick and veined and firm, rippled with a bulging middle and a thick base.

It was also pretty long - like, almost the length of Hiccup's forearm long. After his comment earlier about fisting, she felt a little daunted by the prospect, but Hiccup explained that there were two and a half whole inches of base she wouldn't have to take, showing her where was just for decoration.

"Honestly, this is more girth and shape challenge than length. And I won't be surprised if you can't handle Trent all at once, especially not the first time."

The description had said 'muscular shaft', Astrid remembered, and it certainly felt accurate as she looked at it. Hiccup coated the toy in a thick lubricant, watching Astrid's face for doubt. It couldn't have been easy, since the gag strap obscured half of it, but he never took his eyes off her until he was ready to start.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded, and the tip wasn't really any big deal. Quite pointed, but not sharp. Just... different. And the angle, Astrid found, was _perfect_ for reaching her g-spot. Moaning softly as it dragged over her there, Astrid felt the real challenge as the ridges pressed up to her. Hiccup rubbed her thigh, soothing, pulling the toy back at first before pushing in again to let her feel that lovely curved head. The plug still in her ass made her feel tighter, but Hiccup's rough fuck and the two orgasms had left her loose and wet, so when the ridges touched her again Astrid made herself relax.

Each one edged inside her, the widest one aching but she took it, eyes closed and clutching at her restraints. She'd have bit her lip if she weren't gagged.

Hiccup let her adjust a little after those, his thumb on her clit helping distract her with arousal until Astrid found his eyes with her own, nodding to say she could take more. That was when the toy just got wider, and wider, and _wider..._ Astrid focused on Hiccup's face, the blatant hunger there as he watched her take more and more of it. The hefty cock spread her open as it inched deeper and deeper, the girth toward the base almost enough to make Astrid click as she stretched, aching...

"Gods Astrid... wow. You did it."

Panting, skin coated in sweat, Astrid looked down to see Hiccup holding the base, the rest of the draconic dildo inside her. She felt impossibly stretched, so full she could hardly breathe but gods, that was intense. Hiccup looked _proud,_ like Astrid had pleased him massively and surprised him with the capability to take it. Grunting against her gag, Astrid tried to gesture with her chin, hoping Hiccup would understand.

"You want the gag off?"

At her nod, Hiccup moved, hands undoing the buckle and easing the gag away gently, rubbing her jaw to soothe the ache there as she stretched a little.

"You alright?"

"Fine. I just know you like hearing me, and I get the feeling this big boy will have me making some noise."

Hiccup's eyes lit up as he returned to his previous position, fixing on where Astrid bit her lip teasingly, knowing he loved the sight. Then he was gripping the base of 'Trent', pulling it out steadily, ridges and ripples stimulating Astrid in all sorts of interesting ways on the downstroke until only the curved head was still in. He pushed it back in, leaving Astrid panting as the stretch and pressure and _oh gods, yes_ of it all began again. Hiccup had left her pretty much on the edge earlier, and taking the huge toy hadn't done much to pull her away from it.

"Oh... keep going babe."

"Good?"

"Mhmm!"

Her hips tried to roll in sync, but Hiccup varied his thrusts with it, stopped Astrid predicting the strokes. The base was still a little much, but just the right push at the end of the thrust to make Astrid tremble, the ache forgotten by the time she felt the curve on her g-spot again.

As she'd expected, Astrid couldn't stay quiet, moaning unashamedly as she was filled over and over, squirming in her bonds, back arching to feel it nudge just a little deeper, almost sharp but _so good_ she all but sobbed. Hiccup worked her right to the edge, then left Trent buried as deep as he could before pressing a vibrator to her clit, the final push she needed to finally tumble over the edge again, clenching around the thick shaft that filled her, writhing to what appeared to be Hiccup's satisfaction as he reached down and fisted his cock, his come splattering her belly before Astrid was done shaking.

"Fuck that was hot. And you... show off. That can't have been easy."

She'd have shrugged if she could have.

"It wasn't. But it was _good_ when I got used to it."

Hiccup eased the toy from her gently, the emptiness jarring after being so _full_ but she doubted she could have taken it much longer - the stretch and ache was good, but Astrid didn't want to be walking funny the next day.

She wanted to be walking funny Sunday, after Hiccup worked her over properly _all weekend._

-HTTYD-

**Dildo Hiccup and Astrid discussed and used (should you want to look it up for clarity) was the Bad Dragon model Trent in XL. (Bad Dragon make funky toys) (a little over 10 inches long insertable, 12 inch circumference at thickest part. Basically, a _challenge)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wrote this chapter all by myself! So if it sucks then, well, tough, I never meant for this story to go on hahahaha. Blame my co-writer for trusting me to do this alone.**

-HTTYD-

"Astrid, no. Get in the bath."

"Make me."

He knew what she was doing, Astrid was certain, but he wasn't about to give in so easily. Still, she did so love to wind him up. The bath looked and smelled very inviting, but Astrid was feeling cheeky and wanted to see if he could be pushed.

"Alright. If you don't get in the bath now, then I'm not suspending you on Sunday."

"Oh, low blow!"

Hiccup gestured to the full bathtub expectantly.

"Well if you carry on misbehaving tonight, you'll spend tomorrow recovering. And I am dying to watch you overstimulated, so the suspension would have to wait. So, your choice. Behave or lose out."

Grumbling, Astrid got in the bath. Hiccup chuckled, perching next to her and stroking her hair.

"See, you do as you're told and you get what you want."

"Hmph."

"Are you going to carry on sulking, or do you want a hot chocolate before bed?"

Reluctant to cease her little tantrum, Astrid peered up at him through her lashes, pouting.

"Please?"

Hiccup's breath hitched; Astrid knew he struggled to resist that.

"Alright. Want me to wash your hair first?"

Astrid couldn't say no to that; she adored the way his hands ran through her hair, massaging her scalp delicately. Hiccup took to the task with enthusiasm, shedding his shirt so he wouldn't get it wet. Astrid watched him until she had to turn away, felt him massage the shampoo into her hair slowly, even grabbing a cup to rinse the suds from her hair and left Astrid a lax, pliant puddle in the bath by the time he was done conditioning.

"You clean up, I'll go make you hot chocolate and get the hairdryer out."

"Thanks babe."

Sure enough, the hairdryer awaited her and Astrid gave her hair a quick once over, ensuring it wouldn't soak her pillow in bed before tying it up loosely, venturing out for perfect-temperature hot chocolate and Hiccup cuddles. He gave her the usual moisturising rub down before bed, the residual sting of spanking mostly faded - he hadn't really gone hard on her, the overstimulation promised tomorrow where her body would truly be tested.

Astrid couldn't wait.

"You know" Hiccup kissed her hair, stroking the base of her spine gently "overstimulating you should be interesting."

"How come?"

"Well, overstim implies that you'll go past the point of pleasure and climax. And _you_ are typically multi-orgasmic. I'll have to work hard to push you over that limit."

Astrid shivered, already feeling tingles of anticipation down in her belly. Hiccup wasn't helping, his fingers brushing over her inner thighs as he finished putting cream on her. Pleasantly relaxed, Astrid barely even noticed Hiccup settling down for the night, body rolling into his as they snuggled under the covers.

She woke to Hiccup's erection against her back, pushing back and hearing him suck in a breath. Smiling sleepily, Astrid repeated the motion and felt his fingers flex on her hip, dimly aware he was speaking but not quite up to listening yet. A swift slap landed against her backside, enough to remind her she was in for a rough day and plenty to wake her up. Astrid arched, pushing back against Hiccup in a worldless plea.

"Thought that would wake you up. Come on. Breakfast before you're a little... tied up."

Disappointed Hiccup hadn't gone for morning quickie, Astrid grumbled and pished herself upright, searching blindly for her hairbrush to rid herself of any knots when she let her hair down. Grunting as it caught a couple of times, she eventually tamed the wild mess, trading places with Hiccup in the bathroom and finding a nice strong coffee waiting when she came back out. He really did take wonderful care of her - especially when it came to making coffee. Even if he made jokes about how strong she took it, but, well, Astrid wasn't a morning person.

"Bring on the caffeine!"

Chuckling, Hiccup gave her breakfast, sitting down to eat for himself too and sipping at a cup of tea - he took a little while to wake up, but didn't need unholy amounts of caffeine to rouse. Although Astrid was much more awake when she was actively horny, usually waking Hiccup for a morning quickie in the week before her period... he never minded, thankfully. Full and satisfied - with breakfast, anyway - Astrid helped Hiccup clean up, then found herself led to the sofa, beginning to anticipate again. Hiccup didn't bound her and bring out the toys just yet, instead undressing Astrid slowly and bringing her down onto the sofa, shedding his own dressing gown and covering her body with his.

It was slow and tactile, bringing out goosebumps on her skin, hypersensitive to the feel of his lean, solid chest against her own, body trembling from the feel of his erection sliding against her as she grew wetter. She'd expected something a little rougher, more frantic, but Astrid wasn't complaining about _this_ one bit. Arching her hips, Hiccup guided himself in, panting against her neck as Astrid curled into him, wrapping arms and legs around him to hold Hiccup tight to her.

Hiccup rocked into her with his steady pace, in no rush whatsoever and Astrid knew he was watching her face, feeding hungrily on her little huffs and gasps and moans, pushing into Astrid almost lazily just to see her writhe. The shape of his pelvis seemed perfect to press against her clit with each thrust, especially in their current position, stroking her inside and out until Astrid's nails were leaving marks in his back, feeling the building heat in her belly, whimpering she was _so close..._

And Hiccup _stopped,_ pulling out of her before Astrid could realise and cling tighter to him.

"Hey!"

"Hmm?"

Astrid frowned, unsatisfied and aching with the denial she'd been unprepared for.

"You stopped!"

"Yes I did."

Hiccup didn't even seem aware he himself had not yet come, erection still straining up toward his stomach coated in Astrid's arousal. Her body thrummed with want, having (wrongly) assumed they were starting out slow rather than starting out _frustrated._

Sighing dramatically, Astrid wondered if it was good or bad as she felt herself throb and ache for more, Hiccup beckoning her to stand up straight, starting with blindfolding her and binding her wrists behind her back before he had her get down on her knees. It meant she didn't know what he was doing, only could hear Hiccup hum to himself as he rooted through his toy cupboard choosing implements of Astrid torture.

"Open wide."

Astrid obeyed, slightly confused at first - Hiccup had said he wouldn't gag her for overstimulation - but she quickly realised Hiccup had every intention of being satisfied first as he pushed into her mouth, groaning as Astrid immediately surged forward, gagging slightly in her haste. Hiccup pulled back so she could catch her breath, fingers winding into her hair slowly guiding her back when Astrid stopped gasping for air. She took him a little gentler that time, not wanting to have to stop again, tasting herself on his cock as her head bobbed, tongue stroking the underside before circling his glans, loving the sharp sounds Hiccup made in response.

It didn't take much to have him spurting down her throat, those little involuntary twitches of his hips against her face enough to make her pulse with want. She couldn't see him, but she could taste him, smell him, _feel_ him, grip flexing against her scalp leaving pleasant little shivery feelings running through her as Hiccup stepped back, panting. She heard him move away, rustling fabric - he liked wearing something while he played with Astrid, which she wondered about possibly being misplaced shyness but could also be practical.

Something nudged between her legs, not quite touching her yet but Astrid _hoped_ she knew what it was. Hiccup moved around her, something cold brushed over her nipples, massaged into her clit and after a second, Astrid was squirming and hissing at the icy tingles of cooling lube. She heard Hiccup chuckling, clearly enjoying watching her for a minute. By that point, Astrid could tell apart different clamps blind, recognising the grip of her favourite vibrating ones, attached nice and snug to her chest one by one but not turned on yet.

"Safeword?"

Why did Hiccup wait to ask her that until after her mind was already screaming for more of whatever he had planned? Sucking in a breath, Astrid dragged actual words from her mouth.

"Stormfly."

"Good. I will also accept stop, but you can ask to continue after that. If you say Stormfly, everything stops completely, end scene. Alright?"

He was speaking softly to her, brushing a thumb over her jaw, drawing her attention entirely to his words.

"Alright."

They were playing with her limits, so Astrid understood - one thing could be too much and she could say stop, carry on with another. Her safeword was if _everything_ was too much. Hiccup swept a sweet kiss across her lips, both hands cradling her face for a minute. One vanished, and Astrid discovered where it was seconds later when she felt the thing between her legs purr to life, vibrating against her tingling clit and _yes,_ she recognised the cushion that had made her come dozens of times by now, tormented by Hiccup and his little remote for it. He pushed it closer, ensuring no respite from the buzzing before he spoke again.

"If you start to go numb, tell me."

Astrid tried to nod, possibly made a noise that was "ok" but it was lost to other sounds as he switched on each of her nipple clamps and left Astrid there, body shuddering on the edge of an orgasm in what must have been under a minute. Hiccup left her there to go through the first, lowering the intensity against her clit for barely thirty seconds before hiking it up again and _oh-fucking-gods_ Astrid came so quick and hard it **hurt** for a minute, body clenching and shaking, mouth open around a soundless scream.

The constant vibrating on chilled, firm nipples meant Astrid never truly came down from the high, even as Hiccup drove the buzzing on her clit up and down in random waves, some tearing her orgasm from her violently, others bringing her a surge of breathless, gentle ecstacy until Astrid's legs couldn't hold her up much longer, the biting of her hypersensitivity starting to feel more pain than pleasure.

"S-stop!"

Hiccup halted the one vibrator immediately, crossing to her and turning the other two off right after, his fingers on her cheek and concern in his voice.

"Are you ok?"

"Uhhhh" her mind was taking a minute to catch up with the cessation of buzzing, wet thighs shaking "hurts."

The blindfold came off her, blinking away blurry vision until Hiccup's face swam into view.

"I'm gonna take your clamps off first, how are your hands?"

Astrid hadn't even realised, but she'd been straining against her ropes and could feel chafing on her wrists. There were no pins and needles or numbness in her fingers though, circulation not at risk.

"Fine."

She hissed as each clamp came off, mewling as a strangely pleasant dart of pain ran through her when Hiccup rubbed her nipples, checking the blood flow there too. She felt dizzy, still turned on but certain if he touched her she'd explode.

"M-more..."

Astrid could barely speak, but a gasp left her mouth when Hiccup dragged his thumb across her nipple again, other hand coming around to help hold her up, his eyes burning into hers when she could keep them open, falling closed against the overload that seemed to threaten every time he so much as brushed her chest. Hiccup switched hands, watching as Astrid trembled anew, mind whirling as _hurts-so-good_ wracked her every nerve, radiating throughout from that single point of contact.

She barely knew how long he kept her that way, but knelt so close Astrid could feel he was hard against her leg, her tormented clit throbbing at the prospect of feeling him drive into her when her body ached so wonderfully. It wasn't easy, body jelly-like and unwilling to obey her commands but Astrid managed to push her hips against his, pleading wordlessly.

"Seriously?"

"Mmm" oh, it was so hard to _speak_ "want you."

"Astrid, you can barely even look at me."

Forcing her eyes open, she held his gaze with her own, faint irritation at his doubting her enough to strengthen her voice.

"If I need to, I'll safeword. I _like_ this."

Hiccup contemplated her, eventually nodding.

"Alright."

He lifted her bodily, carrying Astrid - bound wrists and all - to their bedroom, placing her down carefully before rolling her onto her front, hauling her up onto her knees and kneeling behind her. She understood the position; he wouldn't _directly_ stimulate any of the spots already overstimulated, but if he wanted to, he could reach. Oh, he was a genius.

Gentle fingers turned her head, ensuring Astrid wasn't face-down in the pillow, easy for her to breathe, to call out her safeword. He checked her hands, hesitating over the rope marks but he knew they weren't cause enough for Astrid to stop, just as she knew he'd mindfully treat every abrasion later.

Then there were fingers inside her, dragging over her g-spot, not as abused as the rest of her but still she convulsed, every dart of pleasure agonising and amazing all at once. She was soaking wet, thighs and probably the living room floor a mess of her own arousal, feeling swollen and sore before Hiccup even moved to penetrate her. Every nerve was alive, feeling almost like a scrape as Hiccup pushed into her but _fuck_ she needed him, emptiness slaked by him at last.

"I love the way you clench around my cock. Can't get enough can you?"

Astrid wished Hiccup would do it more; she loved hearing him mutter filth against her ear, squeezing at him as best she could. Her muscles ached for it, but Hiccup grunted into her hair, hand coming up to tug at the blonde locks and Astrid quivered, somehow feeling another climax budding away inside her as Hiccup leant against her lower back, impossibly deep inside her as he bucked. One hand braced on the headboard, the other coming around to grope Astrid's chest. The deep thrust, the pressure on her nipple, the feel of his breath coming in hot pants against her hair...

"Move!"

Hiccup was no less frantic than her, rutting against Astrid with need clear in his movements, in the tight grip of his fingers on her breast. He couldn't stay leant against her for long with her hands still behind her back, but Hiccup released them before long, letting Astrid get shaky arms under her so she could push back equally hard against him as he fucked her.

She squeezed so tight at Hiccup he made a sound that was almost pain himself, came so hard she almost blacked out, weak arms unable to hold her up any longer as her body shook in that heady space of painful pleasure, Hiccup's fingers on her clit dragging a final few spasms out of her before Astrid slumped to the bed, trembling weakly as a hand on her hip held her up just long enough for him to finish, though Astrid noticed with an internal grumble that Hiccup pulled out, come landing in spurts over her ass and thigh.

Hiccup dropped heavily next to her, lying on his back as Astrid finally let herself land face first into the bed completely, feeling like she was vibrating from the inside as her nerves tried to adjust to being left alone at last.

"Astrid?"

"Astrid is dead, please try again later."

He chuckled, shifting closer until she felt fingers slide down her back, followed by his trademark kisses along her spine.

"Are you sure she's definitely dead?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well I guess that means no more playing today."

Despite herself, Astrid found the energy to shift her arms under her, just enough to turn her head and peer at Hiccup through a cascade of messy hair.

"What were you thinking of?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised you're somehow dead _and_ interested?"

"Because I'm a very horny blonde. This is not news to you."

"True. I actually... bought you something. I've been debating if I can go through with it though."

Well now he definitely had her attention.

"Oh" she dragged her upper body over, draping herself over Hiccup's chest "do tell."

Hiccup - quite reluctantly, she could tell - removed Astrid from atop him, rising from the bed much to her disappointment. He came back with a box, and for a brief second Astrid's heart was in her throat. _No, he hasn't..._

He _hadn't,_ as it turned out. Rather than a collar, Astrid saw what she immediately recognised as a ring gag.

"You don't like using gags."

"No, I don't. But _you_ do, and I was talking to Eret about gags in general. Dom to Dom. He suggested this because you _can_ still make sound through it, and he knows that's one of my issues."

Honestly, that hadn't been what went through Astrid's mind when she saw it.

"Okay... but I have to point out" Astrid wiggled her finger through the gap in the middle of the ring "it has a second use."

Hiccup sighed.

"Yes, I know. That's why I wasn't sure about it."

His free hand was carding through her hair, ensuring Astrid stayed relaxed as her body came down from the onslaught he'd put her through while his other thumb ran back and forth around part of the gag.

"If... if you're up to it, I would _love_ to."

Astrid had been considering bringing up ring gags already, but knew Hiccup was not a huge fan of gags in general. But the thought of him using it, holding her mouth open so he could just fuck her throat... she felt a pleasant little shiver.

"Maybe. For now, stay like that."

He put the box aside, picking up a towel and what they both referred to as 'after-lube', something Hiccup would use after a particularly rough penetration. It was a moisturising lubricant, not one Astrid particularly cared for during sex, but it definitely helped her feel less raw and ravaged post-ravishing.

"You pull out too much."

Astrid groused as Hiccup did his thing behind her, cooing an apology when his fingers slipped into her, spreading the lubricant around.

"I knew I'd be using the lube on you, and I won't deny I prefer not sticking my fingers into my own ejaculate, but it also gets in the way a little of this stuff."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid felt him gently wipe her down with a wet wipe for the mess on her thighs, then returned to his previous spot so she could lie against his chest, sighing happily despite earlier irritation now he was simply stroking her, holding her, pressing kisses to her forehead whenever the whim took him. When her nerves had settled down at last, he applied a light cream to her chest, massaging it in and Astrid caught a smirk on his lips when she wriggled and moaned lightly.

He cleaned her wrists - no skin was broken, but he was cautious - and dabbed them with a little moisturiser too. After he was done, Hiccup lifted her hands and pecked kisses on them, flashing Astrid a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good. I'm gonna go clean up, then drinks and cuddles?"

Astrid frowned.

"We're not done for the whole day, surely?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"You're insatiable. _If_ you feel up to it, I have ideas for later, but if you overdo it today then no hanging around tomorrow."

Astrid pouted.

"You promised me toy testing. There's a lot of stuff you haven't spanked me with yet."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You really want more pain today?"

Nodding eagerly, Astrid grinned.

"After lunch? Gives me time to rest up first. Either that orrrrr..."

Astrid let her eyes drift pointedly to where Hiccup had put that ring gag. She _really_ hoped Hiccup was open to using that sometime.

"We'll see."

After Hiccup went to clean himself up, Astrid was deposited on the sofa with a warm drink while he cleaned toys and floor space, then cuddled up to her on the sofa and Astrid revelled in the soft, quiet moment. He stroked her body slowly, probably not intended to be arousing but Astrid's skin was still sensitive, on edge, waiting for the next wave of whatever sensation Hiccup brought to her.

"So" he quizzed after a light lunch, their lounging cuddles resumed "what does milady feel like now?"

Astrid hummed.

"Well..."

* * *

"You know" Hiccup commented as he knotted rope around Astrid's thigh "you can combine suspension training into working out at the gym."

"Really?"

Astrid's voice was a little breathy, since Hiccup had gone down on her after breakfast and not stopped until she came. _Twice._ Gods he loved that she was able to do that. Hiccup hadn't realised he was missing out before her.

"Yeah. It's a form of bodyweight exercise. You just use like, resistance bands and stuff instead of rope and chains. You've probably already done something similar and not even realised. It helps already that your core strength is excellent."

His girlfriend had better abs than Hiccup, and he delighted in that fact, loved to feel her strength as she submitted. Checking each bond, Hiccup reached for the suspension cuffs.

"You're about to turn my brain to soup, remind me about that later."

Laughing to himself, Hiccup resumed his knotting.

"Right. This is important, pay attention" Astrid stuck her tongue out, but she held his gaze to say she was listening "the ropes are to help distribute your weight and I have knotted them properly, but if anything starts to tighten you have to tell me. Tell me what I just said."

"You are a muttonhead. And if any ropes start getting tighter, I should tell you. Why ropes and cuffs?"

Even behaving herself, Astrid was a brat. If Hiccup wasn't so focused on teaching her the ropes (he snickered to himself) of suspension bondage, he'd probably just paddle her for fun.

"These are suspension cuffs. I _could_ suspend you from those alone, but the chance of serious strain or even a dislocation is much higher and that would be considered a more extreme form of suspension play. And, should one fail? The other will still hold you up. Most suspension injuries are from improper technique or falls. My technique is pretty good."

"So falls are the main risk for me."

"Yep. I will put something under you, or I'll never relax, but I would rather you didn't fall at all. Horizontal suspension can be done for longer, but I'm not going to hog-tie you like that picture you showed me yet."

"How come?"

That time, she asked with curiousity, not cheek.

"Circulation. Experience. When you know how it's supposed to feel with adequate blood flow, we can experiment with things that have a higher risk. Hogtie suspension can _really_ hurt you. I know you like to experience everything on high, but as your Dominant I don't want to break my favourite plaything now, do I?"

Astrid quirked an eyebrow, smirk playing at the side of her mouth. She knew he wasn't being serious about the 'plaything' comment, but didn't want to outright disobey him or challenge him when he was so set on teaching her properly.

"What about the hog tie without the suspension?"

"We'll see."

Hiccup approached her, reaching to cup her cheek and stroke her face. Astrid leant into his touch, smiling softly.

"Are you sure about this?"

Astrid met his eyes, looking surprisingly serene.

"I trust you."

With ropes looped and knotted all around her body, cuffs on her wrists and ankles, Hiccup knew logically that Astrid was already invested, but he'd wanted to be sure.

"Ok. Normally I'd hoist you, but for this, I'll use the chairs."

Using two of the dinner table chairs for support, Hiccup got Astrid to lie on her front over them, allowing him to finish setting up the ropework over the frame.

"You ready?"

"Yes!"

He moved the chair under her lower half first, just incase, but Astrid didn't sink more than an inch or two. Satisfied, he moved the other one away too, grabbing a couple of sofa cushions and placing them where her head and hips would land - it wouldn't be fun, but at least she wouldn't break anything. Astrid tugged experimentally at her own bonds, then turned her head to grin widely at Hiccup.

"Good?"

"I love this. I can't believe I never tried this before you" her face softened for a minute, peering up at him sweetly "but then, I'm glad it's you."

Hiccup smiled, then pulled out his phone and set a timer for twenty minutes - horizontal _could_ be done longer, but he figured it was a good benchmark to check on Astrid. Placing it aside, he grabbed his toys and went behind Astrid, smirking to himself as she shifted, unable to turn and look at him. He used what was usually a chastity device, but it had spots where toys could be attached and would save Hiccup or Astrid holding them in.

Adding two lubricated toys - both vibrate-enabled - Hiccup fitted the device, ensuring Astrid was satisfyingly filled before he moved on, loving the feral heat in her eyes when she saw what else he had.

"If I was feeling truly cruel, I'd attach these to the floor so you couldn't move, but I'm not that evil."

Astrid stuck her tongue out, grinning cheekily.

"Shame."

"Mhmm. I'll put that smart mouth to use soon."

Her witty response was lost in a moan as Hiccup clamped one nipple, holding the weight attached in his hand until he'd fitted the other before letting both hang. They weren't heavy, but enough to tug and give an extra jolt whenever Astrid moved, swaying and pulling. He flicked one, just enough to make Astrid jump - which made the other move, and so the cycle continued. Satisfied with that, Hiccup turned both her toys to their highest setting, then stepped back to watch Astrid react.

"Fuck! Ohhh... Hic- gods- ahhh!"

Words tumbled and broke against each other, Astrid's body barely able to process all the sensory input at once and trying to respond to them one at a time. The suspension left her with nowhere to go, unable to wriggle away or curl inwards on herself. She couldn't even try to close her legs against the buzzing toys, though that wouldn't have done her any good. Every move she _did_ manage to make only made the weighted nipple clamps pull at her more cruelly. Hiccup didn't really have to do anything other than watch, though his cock demanded some gratification the longer he watched his beautiful submissive wrestle with the merciless pleasure.

He counted three orgasms before Astrid started to relax into it, finally able to form whole words again - though Hiccup could hear the strain in her voice.

"What w-was that about putting my mouth t-to use again?"

"Personally I think hearing you scream my name randomly is an excellent use of your mouth, but if you insist..."

Hiccup undid his zipper, staying at enough distance that Astrid couldn't take all of him. She noticed, frowning.

"Come closer!"

"No. You need to be able to safeword."

As though determined to make him **want** to fill her throat, Astrid went to work on the sensitive head of his cock immediately, pink tongue swiping over his glans, lapping up the precum there and craning her neck to close her lips around the tip completely, sucking hard as she could. It wasn't the same as if her mouth was sliding up and down his shaft, nor could he feel his cock bumping the back of her throat as her tongue dragged over his frenulum, but _gods_ it was incredible all the same. She moaned around him as the vibrations and the clamps stimulated her, Hiccup pulling back to watch her shudder through a fourth or fifth climax.

"Are you getting any numbness from the vibes?"

Astrid's face twisted in consideration, eventually nodding.

"A-A little?"

Hiccup moved quickly to remove them - after the overstimulation yesterday, he was wary of going too hard on such sensitive nerves. His phone alarm trilled while he was taking off the chastity device, lowering it to the ground and moving to check Astrid's circulation, glad to find fingers and toes still warm.

"Better?"

"Mmm. Do I have to get down to blow you properly?"

"Yep."

She moaned in complaint, but agreed to be let down since Hiccup would have called time soon anyway. He could feel the tremors in her limbs, knew Astrid had still gotten a rush out of the hanging, that his frame would certainly be seeing much more use. He enjoyed suspension too, but it wasn't something to be done on a whim, and he was relieved Astrid appreciated that.

"Next time you hang me like this, we're fucking."

Hiccup bit back a laugh, landing a swift slap across her backside.

"Bossy bottom."

Astrid squirmed, arousal literally dripping to the ground from her then. Hiccup lifted her lower half onto the chair first, then her upper, finally loosening the cuffs before working on the ropes in careful order, mindful that Astrid didn't slump and fall off. Eventually free save for a couple of knots holding her arms to her sides and her calves to her thighs, Hiccup picked her up and moved her to the sofa to remove the final ropes. Astrid stretched, moaning in satisfaction at the feeling before shimmying closer to Hiccup's lap, peeking up at him hopefully.

Nodding, Hiccup barely had time to blink before Astrid's hot mouth was on him, groaning at the feel of her taking him in, hands damp with sweat as she braced against his thighs. After the show she'd put on and her earlier torment, Hiccup doubted he'd last long, even less so with Astrid's fervent enthusiasm. Holding her in place as his hips bucked, Hiccup came into her willing mouth, watching her rise up with a playful smirk and bright eyes as she wiped her mouth, already moving to climb into his lap properly and burrow her head against his neck.

It wasn't officially end scene, but Hiccup could tell by her seeking affection so quickly that Astrid was slipping from wanting Domination to wanting to be cared for. He responded as she wanted, stroking her back, playing with her hair, waiting for Astrid's light shivers to slow before he gave her a proper look over. She often joked that, on a rough weekend, she'd probably end up taking more baths in the three nights with Hiccup than she would the rest of the week. They stayed that way for a while, letting Astrid come down slowly. Only when her shivers became sweat growing cold on her skin did he move her, perching Astrid so he could examine where her ropes had been, her cuffs, pressing firmly at her shoulders and hips to check for any strain.

"Food and drink or bath first?"

"Mmm. Massage first?"

Hiccup smiled.

"Of course milady."

Astrid usually preferred post-bath massages, especially right before bed, but it wasn't that late and Hiccup had no problem giving his girlfriend a nice, long rub down before letting her soak in the bath. She dozed, somewhere between subspace and sleeping it seemed, as Hiccup massaged her with her favourite Lush bar, sweet smelling oils shining on her skin and easing the aches that even risk-aware play brought.

As she surfaced from the daze, Astrid stretched luxuriously, yawning a little before making that sweet little sound Hiccup often heard in the mornings when she stretched after waking.

"Wow. That was amazing."

"Ready for your bath? Want to nap first?"

"Cuddle and nap?"

Shedding his clothes - they'd get oily otherwise, Hiccup joked - he laid next to Astrid, bare skin to bare skin as she nestled closer, Hiccup setting an alarm just in case he dozed off too so their sleep schedules wouldn't suffer. Warm and pliant against his chest, Astrid rubbed lightly at his chest, voice soft with sleep.

"Love you."

"I love you too milady. Rest now."

-HTTYD-

**"I'll just do some quick smut- for fucks sake this got really long DAMNIT HARKER" - me, yelling at myself.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guest - what do you mean exactly by including 'positions'? Like, every time they have sex is a position.**

**Other Guest - I'm not a _huge_ fan of predicament bondage personally, it's a little too easy to do some real damage if you're not careful, but I'll see what I can do.**

**The reviews on this continue to amaze me, some of you really tell me this story does what I set out for it to do and I love it! There's some EAAR channeling in this chapter, hehehe.**

-HTTYD-

"I swear, if I have to have one more undergrad ask me if I'm growing marijuana in the campus greenhouse…"

Rapunzel groused as she and Astrid walked along. Astrid scoffed, agreeing.

"I've run into a few of those too. Did I tell you about the field trip I managed where I had to call an ambulance for the guy who ate the wrong mushrooms?"

Rapunzel winced.

"I think so. Didn't he think they were the ones that got you high?"

"Yep. He mixed up _inocybe geophylla_ with _psilocybe semilanceata_. Fortunately not fatal… but it was quite the teaching experience."

Astrid commented dryly, rolling her eyes as she remembered thinking _surely nobody can be that stupid!_ before discovering that they could, in fact, be that stupid.

"I love how he didn't think it through either way. Imagine being on a magic mushroom trip while out in the field!"

Rapunzel said bitingly as they turned a corner on their walk to the biology department's building, lamenting the idiocy of others in their field sometimes.

"Well, it was at night, but, yeah, not the wisest option," Astrid conceded. "I'm just glad it wasn't one of the really toxic ones, you know?"

"Ooof, yeah. Imagine the paperwork! Cause of death? Stupidity!"

"Ha! I already had to do an inquiry because of that jackass!" Astrid snorted. "And that was just because he was an idiot!" She snickered. "The best part was that I technically had the antidote on hand…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Atropine. I _could_ have given him some nightshade," Astrid said innocently. "But since I had no idea what it was that he _actually_ ate, I figured the ambulance was a better option."

Rapunzel burst out laughing as they walked up the steps - and then Astrid felt her heart flutter as a tall, lanky form detached from the walls by the door. Hiccup walked over and grinned at her, that lopsided smile enough to make her almost giddy.

"Hey, love."

"Hey yourself,"

She said, winding her arm around him and stretching up for a kiss. Behind her, Astrid heard Rapunzel sigh dramatically.

"Get a room!"

"We have one!"

Hiccup replied cheerfully.

"Well, don't drag her off there! She has a class to TA in fifteen minutes!"

Astrid snickered, winking at Hiccup.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to stop only a quarter of the way through."

There was a pause before Rapunzel scoffed, tutting.

"No comment… except that explains you walking funny."

Astrid remembered the previous weekend, where they'd suspended her for close to two hours in total, with vibes driving her _up the wall_ \- a time improvement over the weekend before that - and somehow kept her expression innocent, even as her belly quivered in anticipation. Suspension was turning into one of her favourite things, and she was doing the exercises she needed to build up her tolerance for longer and longer times in the ropes. She loved watching Hiccup tie the knots around her, loved the _pride_ in his face when Astrid got better and better at it, and she loved the way he cradled her so close after, murmuring softly in her ear.

"I do as milady wishes," Hiccup said cheerfully, shrugging off-handedly "but, no, I'm not here to ravish you."

 _More's the pity_ , Astrid lamented before smiling.

"So what _are_ you here for? We have lunch later, right? What couldn't wait?"

"Well, first, I have to cancel lunch, as I'm getting dragged off to a sudden department thing," he said sourly, "and I wanted to tell you face to face. Also" he hefted a lunchbox up into view "also, I brought you yours."

Astrid took the lunchbox with a sigh. Behind her, she heard the door open and close.

"And second?"

Hiccup leaned in, voice soft enough to be _just for her._

"There's something for you in the box for tonight," he breathed in her ear. "I expect you to be ready for me _before_ I walk in the door, so we can get started as soon as I get home."

She shivered, feeling herself start to get aroused at his tone. Gods, she _loved_ this lanky noodle and how he could go from nerdy dork to sex god between one breath and the next!

"I'll do that then,"

She answered equally softly. He reached out and took her wrist.

"I know you will. And because I know you're wondering… I gave it to you now so that you'd have _allll_ day to look forward to later…" he kissed her, sending her head reeling and her insides growing warm, and then stepped away before she could make noises that would embarrass her in public "now go be a good TA, and try not to wonder what's in the box. You're not allowed to look until lunch."

"Bastard."

She said cheerfully and without a trace of venom.

"My parents were married when I was conceived," he said mildly, grinning and waggling his eyebrows. "now go!"

She turned away, jumping when Hiccup landed a playful hand on her ass. It wasn't enough to hurt, but _gods_ it was enough to make her bite her lip and swallow a whimper. When Astrid turned back, Hiccup looked utterly innocent. She did her best to give a disapproving glare and, carrying the lunchbox, she went into the bio building.

Class was difficult, mind wandering to a few inches away as she had to take the box with her into the classroom, there not being enough time to get to the office—and besides, there was too much risk that someone might try to raid the fridge. Sure, it didn't happen _often,_ but she'd rather not have someone stumble across Hiccup's gift to her while grazing for food. So she was stuck helping lecture to a class of undergrads about introductory botany while wondering what was in the - _of course_ \- dragon-emblazoned lunchbox that she could reach so very easily if she was alone.

Dork.

But he was _her_ dork. _And_ her Dom, and she loved him for it, all of it. Even if he frustrated her to Asgard and back.

Lunch finally arrived, and she opened the lunchbox as carefully as she could, not wanting anyone to see. Gods only knew what Hiccup might have laid in there to play a trick on her, or possibly make her want to mount him on the spot, audience be damned...

Astrid might have to talk to him about her budding voyeurism kink sometime.

The lid opened carefully, Astrid casting a furtive glance behind her just in case. And there was Hiccup's gift under the food, along with a note explaining the scene he had in mind, and heat instantly pooled in her belly. Oh, they didn't usually do this, but now she had all day to work herself up imagining what he had in mind… And, of course, there was a note at the end that if she didn't want to do it, all she had to do was message him and he was fine with it. He wanted her joyous consent. And by the gods, he had it.

She ate his delicious food and then had to head to the bathroom to change her underwear. He was so adept at turning her on in the day Astrid _had_ to keep spare underwear in her bag. It had been bad enough after the morning, but seeing the slim package that had been sitting innocently under her soup and sandwich had been too much.

* * *

Whistling, Hiccup walked to Astrid's apartment, even as anticipation made his heart flutter, and the assembly of leather he had in his bag seemed to jingle. He'd gotten a text from her saying how much she appreciated his gift, and that she'd be ready for him when he got home.

He'd been thinking on that comment all afternoon. Not just that he'd be arriving to find his girlfriend waiting for him… but that _her_ apartment was also 'home'.

Once, "home" had been simple—it was his parents' big old house, packed full of history and memories and little tells of his childhood. And then he'd moved out to uni, and the dorms—loud, obnoxious and crazy—had become their own kind of home, shared with other people. Then he'd moved in with Cami and they'd had a home together. Until she'd left, and he'd found a place that was all his rather than the torn memories of _theirs -_ but even then, he'd shared it with Toothless, unable to stand the loneliness and silence. And that had been home for over a year.

And now… 'home' was shared again with someone he loved. They might not officially cohabit yet, but in a way Hiccup supposed that 'home' could mean wherever he and Astrid were.

He wondered how she'd react if he told her that them being together was like aftercare for his battered heart and soul. But that wasn't a good metaphor; their breakup hadn't been enjoyable for either him or Cami. He turned a corner towards Astrid's grad student housing, tapping out a text to his cat-loving neighbour to "please stop by and feed Toothless". Sliding his phone in his pocket, Hiccup looked up.

And froze.

"Hi, Hiccup."

His ex said, standing there as if summoned by his thoughts. Forcing himself to move, he choked out her name.

"Cami" he looked her over, almost unwillingly, assuring himself of her health after having not seen her in person in at least six months "Ho-how are you doing?"

She crossed her arms defensively, visibly feeling his eyes on her and Hiccup tried not to look so intently.

"I'm all right. I… I heard that you and Astrid were together now."

He nodded.

"We are. Almost three months now."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out in a sigh.

"Does she… does she make you happy?"

He heard all of the questions that she wasn't asking, unsure how to even answer half of them, and nodded.

"She does."

Cami took another deep breath, her eyes looking down.

"Good. I'm… I'm glad. You deserve to be happy" _and I wish that I could have been that with you,_ he heard loud and clear. She'd said exactly that on that awful day _"_ so that's... good."

"And you?"

He asked, though the question sounded a little lame after Cami asked if he was actually happy. She shook her head, sending her perpetually messy blonde hair waving.

"No. I haven't… found anyone yet. Not that I trust like I trusted you."

He winced.

"I… I could help—"

She shook her head and glared at him. Hiccup winced again. Barely over five foot and petite as could be, Cami could still strike fear in a man.

"No! As much fun as it was to _play_ at, I won't be traded around! Not for real! You know that!"

He held up his hands.

"I know. I'm sorry, spoke without thinking. I… I never wanted to hurt you."

She scoffed.

"Not like _that,_ at least."

"Well... yeah, true."

He admitted, and they both gave a short. laugh. And for a moment, it was like nothing had changed.

But it _had._

Cami stopped first, head gesturing toward the building Astrid was in.

"Does she know? About why we stopped?"

He shook his head.

"No. I've… I've been dodging the question and she hasn't pushed for it."

She gave an angry huff and marched up to him before grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him down to look her in the eyes. Gods she was _strong._

**"Hiccup."**

"I know! But… but can't I have a little while with her? Before I bring in that?"

She let go and stepped back a pace.

"You can't put it off forever," she said, tone bitter _"we_ tried that, remember? And she is… well, _was_ my friend too."

He swallowed.

"I know."

She crossed her arms again and sighed.

"But you're right, a little time is fair" she seemed to consider for a moment "six months. Promise me you'll tell her before then."

"Cami, I…"

"Hiccup. If I still mean _anything_ to you, promise me."

He swallowed again, voice oddly croaky as he answered.

"I promise. Before six months of us together... I'll tell her."

She nodded and shook, eyes downcast in a very _un-Cami_ like way. Even when she submitted, Cami would look him in the eye, challenging him.

"Good " after a shuddering sigh, she was raising her head and looking him in the eye "she's waiting now, isn't she?"

Hiccup gave a single shaky nod, mind whirring. Cami stepped over, reached up with her hand and gently wiped away a tear he hadn't noticed from his cheek with her thumb. After a seconds hesitation, she stretched up and gave him a brief hug. Into his ear, she whispered.

"Then go to her. Enjoy what you have."

She let go, turned, and walked stiffly away, not looking back. Hiccup knew why—because it would hurt too much if she did.

Shakily, he walked over to the painted brick of the nearest building and leaned against it. It took a few minutes of focus and heavy breathing to pull himself back together. Three months. He had three months... and he tried not to mentally add _"left"_ to that countdown. But he'd given his promise to be honest, to someone he still loved, on some level, even if it might cost him his relationship with Astrid.

He pushed that thought to the side. Astrid wasn't Cami. There was no saying that she would react in the same way—and there was still the possibility he'd been holding out for before, that he could find a way out.

For a moment, he felt a burst of fiery anger at Cami for having made him promise on his remaining feelings for her, but his sense of rationality doused it quickly. She was completely correct: Astrid had a _right_ to know. And it was inevitably going to come up one way or another. Better that it was on his terms than out of his control.

And until then, he could brace himself, and treasure each day for the gift it was.

He owed it to himself, and to Astrid to do that. _And to Cami,_ his mind urged him to acknowledge. Cami had never been _bad_ to him, and he'd not disrespect the time they shared by breaking the promise he'd just made to her.

And right now, Astrid would be waiting for him. And it wasn't in him to disappoint her. Hiccup allowed himself one last deep breath, shoving everything but going in and satisfying his submissive out of his mind. He hauled himself up off of the wall and briskly walked the rest of the way to Astrid's apartment. Letting himself in, he heard her call out.

"I'm in here!"

Smiling at the dripping anticipation in her voice, he closed the door behind him and entered the apartment properly.

On the couch was Astrid, dressed in a stereotypical - if snug - school uniform—which he'd left behind after she'd headed out for work this morning. She'd even done her hair differently, laying over her shoulders in a pair of relaxed girlish pigtails, and was ostentatiously poring over a textbook.

He took a moment to appreciate the sight, treasuring the moment. She'd been wanting to do a roleplay scenario for a while, and this one felt the most natural place to start. Light, giggly, playful. Very _them._ Squaring his shoulders, Hiccup straightened his back and stepped in to the scene.

"So, Miss Hofferson, you said that you were having difficulty with paying attention in class..."

He started suggestively, getting into character and shoving his worries aside. He might be having some problems right now, but that was no reason to rob her evening of enjoyment. And, he was pleased to see, as instructed, his special gift wasn't visible. It would come into play later in the scene, along with the contents of his bag.

"Yeah, Professor. I just can't wrap my head around the concepts."

She said, licking her lips eagerly and Hiccup could practically _hear_ her thoughts—there was something else she wanted to 'wrap her head - amongst other things - around', and he barely kept from breaking character in pure laughter. He placed his bag down, pulling a pair of fake glasses from his pocket to put on; they were a joke present from someone in his department, but they fit the current mood as he peered over the book Astrid sat before. When Astrid looked up, her eyes widened for a second, tongue flicking out to wet her lips again before she nodded in approval with a playful smile.

"Really? Have you been studying?"

"Yes! I really have!"

Astrid's wide blue eyes were earnest, but Hiccup had his doubts. The work wasn't terribly hard, after all. From the angle he stood over her, Hiccup could see where the buttons of her white shirt strained at her chest, tie slightly off-centre to expose the stretched fabric. Hiccup dragged his eyes away; terribly inappropriate thoughts toward a student.

"Then what is it stopping you paying attention?"

She bit her lip, dragging her eyes up Hiccup's body so greedily he felt it like a physical touch.

"Is it warm in here?"

Her fingers came up to play idly with her tie before her shirt was straining further, Astrid's shoulders shrugging off her blazer to expose her arms, bare below short sleeves. There was a bracelet on her left wrist, small and striped and serving no purpose other than as a fashion accessory.

Inwardly, Hiccup admired Astrid's attention to detail.

"No. I can open a window if it would help you focus?"

"I don't think so sir" Hiccup bit a groan; _damn_ that word and _damn_ Astrid's sweet smile "it wouldn't help- never mind."

"Wouldn't help what?"

After a minute, Astrid turned back to her book.

"I don't want to fail this class sir. Is there some extra credit I could do to bring up my grade?"

She held his gaze, and if Hiccup's eyes hadn't wandered then there was every chance he wouldn't have even seen her begin to undo her tie. Well, Astrid did say she was warm. He supposed a little comfort might help.

"Like what, Miss Hofferson?"

He caught a waft of strawberry shampoo, sweet and fruity and Hiccup had to stop himself burying his face in her hair and dragging in deep breaths of her. What was this student _doing_ to him?

"I don't know" tie sliding loose from her shirt collar, Astrid slid her fingers over the silky material "but I'd do _anything_ you asked."

She said nothing explicit, but _everything_ was implied in the way her head cocked to the side, eyes flicking down before meeting his again. Hiccup swallowed thickly, turning away and tugging his own shirt collar away from his suddenly flushed neck. It _was_ warm in there.

"Then try reading the textbook. I have work to do."

Hiccup crossed to Astrid's desk, small but serviceable as he sat down. Hyperaware of her all the while, he still jumped when her tie fell over his shoulders, the ends in her hands so she had something of a leash on him. Astrid held both ends in one hand, freeing the other to move up and undo her top button. Hiccup tore his eyes from the revealed skin.

"Miss Hofferson-"

"Astrid, please."

She smiled so innocently for someone who was three buttons down, threatening to spill out of her shirt already.

Or she would be, if not for what he then saw beneath her uniform. Hiccup stood, one finger brushing the sheer material.

"What's this?"

Astrid still had her 'leash' on him, the tie cool against his overly warm skin. She peered down as though surprised, then back up to him.

"Nothing sir."

If she didn't _stop_ with the 'sir', Hiccup was going to lose it.

"Really?"

Boldly, Astrid undid another button. He could see the hint of robins egg blue, an artists eye picking out the colour of her bra through the sheer material that covered it. He ought to stop her.

He really ought to stop her.

"Really."

The grip on her tie flexed, threatening to tug him forward. Hiccup lifted his hands to remove the tie from around his neck, but Astrid gripped it tighter, eyes alight with challenge as she tugged just a little. Her head tipped up, and it would take so little for him to be-

"Miss Astr- Miss Hofferson, get back to your books."

"Or what?"

Hiccup raised his hands to her pigtails, watching her eyebrows raise slightly in surprise to be hidden by her fringe. His fingers brushed the ends, thumbs pressing down just enough to be called gripping.

"Or I'll make you."

Astrid cracked; she tugged her tie until he bowed to her, crashed her mouth clumsily against his with a sweet, muffled whimper. Hiccup groaned as she arched her body into his, pressing her soft to his firm, tongue insistent against his lips until he let her in to taste his mouth. His every breath was saturated with her, with strawberry shampoo and flowery soap and something undeniably _Astrid._

He pushed her away, eyes drawn to swollen lips and flushed cheeks and bright eyes all at once.

"This is inappropriate."

"Don't care."

She pulled him back in, whining in frustration when Hiccup pushed at her shoulders, keeping them apart.

"Please sir... you don't even have to give me a good grade."

"W-what?"

Her chest heaved with rapid breaths, hands shaking slightly.

"I can't focus because of _you,_ sir. You're just so... _distracting._ I take one look at you in command of the class and I just..."

She let it trail off, peered up through her lashes at him.

"Don't blame me for your poor work ethic."

"Or what? What will you do about it?"

Hiccup reached up and _yanked,_ pulling the tie from her hands and holding his prize.

"Turn around and I'll show you."

Astrid fucking _whimpered,_ turning and letting him pull her arms back, tying the tie around her wrists deftly. The binding gave him a good place to hook his fingers, yank her into him so his other hand could go around and finish unbuttoning her shirt.

"What were you saying about how I distract you? Is that why whenever I check on the class, you're never looking at your books?"

"Mhmm. I keep hoping you'll ask me to stay behind after class and give me extra lessons."

His fingers slid over the sheer material, fine fishnet pattern exposing skin in between each line but the spaces small enough that it all but flowed under his fingertips.

"Is that why you wore this? Hoping for something today were we?"

"A-always hope" he pinched at a swollen nipple through her clothes, Astrid's voice catching "but decided I couldn't wait any longer today. Please sir, I've been so _bad._ "

Hiccup leant down, inhaling her scent and feeling his cock twitch.

"I suppose if you won't learn, I'll just have to try harder."

He left her stood there, picked up her textbook and placed it on the desk in front of her.

"Read."

Hiccup saw a flicker of hesitation in her eyes, as though trying to work out where he was going before she complied. He reached out, brushed his fingers over the edge of her jaw, reassuring her. Her expression settled, head turning to press a kiss to his thumb before going back to the book.

"What are you going to do sir?"

"If you don't read, I'm going to make you regret it."

"How?"

Gods, she was a vision. Her fringe hung messily over her face, shirt hanging open with tantalising peeks of skin and her skirt barely long enough to cover her ass when she bent like that. Hiccup didn't have a ruler to hand, which would have suited the scene better, but he'd brought _something_ along anyway for just such an occasion. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out the thin paddle.

"How do you think?"

Astrid's eyes lit up, lips parting around ragged panting. Despite her binding, she managed to reach down and grip her skirt, tugging until the material glided up and exposed her cute little ass, hugged by a pair of cotton briefs and covered by more of that same sheer dark material that stopped just over her thighs.

"I've been so bad sir. I need discipline."

Was it discipline when they asked for it? Probably not. Hiccup cocked his head, his eyes finding Astrid's. She nodded, encouraging, letting him know it was ok.

The paddle made that tell-tale whistle as it swung, thin enough that it was almost like birching - though far less likely to draw blood, with its folded leather made for impact.

"Ah!"

Astrid cried out as it hit her, Hiccup watching to ensure she didn't tip over in the slightly precarious position but she didn't even let go of her skirt.

"Read."

She shook her head, face flushed with arousal as she turned to defy him again. Hiccup landed a few more strikes against her ass, loving the _smack_ sound, alternating between sides to bring an even burn to her backside.

"Still not going to study?" Astrid shook her head, chest heaving but she still managed a playful, girlish giggle "fine. I suppose you'll have to earn your grade elsewhere."

He hooked a finger in the tie on her wrist, used it to move her until he could settle on the sofa with her kneeling before him, free hand moving to undo his trousers and Astrid shivered. He leant down, murmuring in her ear.

"If at any point you need to stop, just stop ok?"

Hiccup waited for her to nod, dropping a kiss on her lips before he leant back and widened his legs, watching her shuffle on her knees to get closer. A shy tongue peeked out, tasting him curiously with a soft little moan before warm lips slid over his cock, closing around the head and sucking. Hiccup groaned as she worked him, plush lower lip rubbing at his frenulum when her head bobbed, Astrid learning how to take him a little deeper each time.

"Uhh, you're so big sir, it's making me all wet."

When Hiccup suggested this, he hadn't expected Astrid to quickly and easily craft a character with such a mix of innocent and wanton behaviour, but she was _flawless_ at it. He looked at her wet lips, already moving to take him in again and stopped her with a hand on her head, whimper sounding.

"Up."

He helped her stand, yanking down her skirt and growling at the obstacle of that damned stocking. Hiccup stood himself, reaching for the collar of it and tearing the damned thing with a mutter of "I'll buy you a new one" before his mouth followed the exposed, flushed skin, kissing at her chest while tearing the stocking down further until he reached where he needed. Astrid trembled in his hold, but when Hiccup's touch feathered across damp cotton she pushed into his hand, pleading. He pulled her down into his lap, her back to his chest as he shoved her underwear aside, pushed himself up until wet, welcoming softness swallowed him.

"So big... so good..."

She squirmed, little leverage with her hands still bound, her shirt still hanging open with the torn stocking no better. Hiccup built her up with sure strokes, pulling her down fully each time and _loving_ the way her lithe body took it, Astrid moaning and begging for _more, harder, faster..._ she was so _vocal,_ praising how deep he was, how much she wanted it, a steady stream of desperation that Hiccup was hooked on. Despite her wrists bound behind her, she managed to rock on his lap, ride his cock like she couldn't get enough.

He stilled her before he came, thrilling in her frustrated sounds and the way Astrid tried to grind down against him, whimpering.

"Close..."

"Tough. You're meant to be being punished, remember?"

Astrid twisted, fixed him with those big blue eyes and Hiccup almost broke character, but she was quivering around him and he didn't think she really wanted to stop. Lifting her off him was almost painful after the slick, silken heat, putting her back on her knees and looking at her expectantly. Astrid didn't hesitate, mouth on his shiny cock and not wasting time pretending she couldn't take him properly then, lips stretched around his shaft as he groaned and bucked into her talented mouth. She swallowed him down eagerly, refusing to stop until Hiccup pushed her head away.

She winced as she leant back, tugging at her arms.

"Too tight?"

Astrid nodded - ties weren't really designed for the knot he'd used, and Astrid knew better than to not tell Hiccup if it was hurting the _wrong_ way - so he leant down and freed her hands, rubbing her fingers and checking the reddened marks left behind.

"Better?"

She nodded again, smiling and her fingers felt warm enough, colour quick to return when he pressed down. Satisfied they'd removed it before any real damage was done, Hiccup surveyed the messy human before him. Clothes torn or rumpled or missing completely, she was the picture of debauchery, and even with her hands free they stayed behind her, waiting.

"Shirt off."

Astrid complied, left in that ruined stocking thing and her underwear beneath it. Rather enjoying being able to physically tear her clothing away, Hiccup beckoned her to sit on his lap, landing a swift smack against a toned thigh when she tried to rub against him subtly with her legs straddling one of his.

"Not yet."

There was a pout, but she stopped. Hiccup continued to rip at the mesh, first tearing at each arm until it fell apart to her waist, then again off each of her thighs, Astrid mewling and squirming the whole time until the accursed thing finally fell to the floor in tatters, leaving her in the bra he quickly removed from her next. Only a wet scrap of cotton covered her now, save for that little bracelet on her wrist that he then removed, not wanting it in the way of his next restraints.

"What do you want now Astrid?"

He drew her into a kiss, whispered it against her lips.

"Finish what you started with that thing until I can't possibly take another hit" Astrid nodded at the discarded leather paddle, smile mischievous and eyes burning into his "and then give me one more."

Gods, how was she _real?_

"Promise me-"

"I'll safeword. I will" she ran her fingers down his front, smiling "I just _really_ want Professor Hiccup to give me that punishment he promised."

Hiccup nodded, moving her to stand and bend over the arm of the sofa, wrists bound together in front of her with an unforgiving chain between leather cuffs, ankles held by a spreader bar. For fun, and because it was one of the things that had migrated over to Astrid's place, he added a little wearable vibrator to ensure she didn't feel cheated out of a climax. By the time he was done with her... she'd be begging him to _stop._

Her backside was already a rosy pink from the earlier taste of leather, warm to the touch when he ghosted fingers over the soft curve, hearing her whine in anticipation. He made her count, each one harder for her to call out as her voice broke with moans and choked sobs, vibrator tormenting her front as Hiccup worked her from behind. The satisfying _smack!_ of the paddle on her ass, the way she'd seize in a hurried orgasm that hadn't ended when the next hit came, the sweet sounds of her voice working to express pleasure and the way she fought to remember her numbers...

"T-tw-twenty!"

Hiccup lowered the paddle - Astrid actually _complained -_ and slid his fingers between her shaking thighs, feeling the purr of the vibrator and how Astrid was soaking wet, dripping freely onto his fingers at the first touch, molten when said fingers slid in to push her wearable vibe down onto her g-spot more firmly.

"Fuck! Hic-cup!"

Astrid's knees gave out at last, the spreader bar keeping her from gaining better footing and he had to catch her before she hurt herself. Red lines raised as welts across her ass made her acutely sensitive, but he had to pick her up all the same and cooed as she whimpered, laying her down on her front over the sofa before taking off the spreader so she could get more comfortable.

"Hic... Hiccup!"

"What?"

She whined again, squirming and trying to get away from it but the vibrator held on, kept tormenting her until Hiccup switched it off, her whole body falling limp. He undid the cuffs while she caught her breath a little, dragging herself until she could lay her face against his lap, humming when Hiccup petted her hair.

"Wow. _Why_ have I never seen, or rather _felt_ that one before?"

"The paddle? It's more severe than you're used to, thats why I only did it a couple of times earlier, so you could get used to it, figure out if you liked it."

"Was gooooooood. More of that please and thank you."

The thinner a whip-or-swinging implement was, the sharper the impact and Astrid was used to things like his hand, a wider paddle, or occasionally a crop that didn't have the same bite as the paddle he just used. He'd not taken any of the more advanced canes to her yet, but it was looking like she'd not mind it.

"I'm glad you liked it."

Astrid settled, breathing and humming intermittently as Hiccup stroked her back, but it seemed she wasn't as done as she looked.

"Did you bring it?"

"Yes, but-"

"Nuh, no buts. If it makes you feel better, I'll keep my hands free this first time but _come onnnn_ I am dying for that. You're still hard and I might kill you if you tried to fuck me right now."

Hiccup sighed, but her eager expression and insistent hands at his belt left little room for doubt, even though he'd have been fine leaving his erection to wilt in favour of taking care of Astrid just then.

"Fine. No tying up though."

Astrid nodded, stroking his cheek with the tips of her fingers in a silent but clear sign she'd respect that limit. Hiccup nudged her from his lap reluctantly, heading over to his bag and pulling out the ring gag. They'd had it a little while now, but Hiccup had only checked it fit her before taking it off before; he was still getting used to gags but one particularly demanding little brat had requested it be put to 'proper use' several times now.

"Are you sure?"

Astrid answered by opening her mouth as wide as she could, waiting. Hiccup pressed the ring behind her teeth, fastening the strap behind her head.

"Comfortable?"

A swift, eager nod.

"On all fours? You said you liked that before."

Astrid got up on her hands and knees, poking her tongue out playfully through the metal ring as she watched Hiccup unzip, giving his cock a few tugs. She growled, eyes clearly saying "that's for me!" as Hiccup grabbed a towel - it was impossible _not_ to drool with an O-ring in, as Astrid was already demonstrating but it was little different to when she deep-throated him normally. Messy oral was good oral, as Astrid put it. He'd certainly be finding out how true that was when Astrid agreed to a proper edging session...

"Still sure?"

She leant forward, straining to reach him. Hiccup raised an eyebrow, waiting. Astrid growled, made a noise of assent through the open ring. Hiccup cupped a hand under her jaw, tilted her head up to look at her. Normally the appearance of gags did little for him, but knowing Astrid's... well, trust kink, and how eager she'd been to try this, he couldn't deny there was a certain appeal to someone _so_ trusting and desperate to please him that she let him lock her mouth open, waiting to be filled, giving a neon sign of "use my mouth" to him.

"Is it straining your jaw?"

Astrid shook her head, whining with impatience and trying to lean closer again. Threading his fingers through her hair, Hiccup settled in front of her.

"I'm controlling the pace, got it?"

"Uh-huhhh."

It was about the only noise she could make, but Hiccup felt she got the message. Finding a ring that would fit him and that wouldn't be too big for Astrid had been tricky, but he'd checked it would fit his erection comfortably enough before letting it anywhere near Astrid - he _knew_ she'd want to use it this way and he didn't want to get stuck. The metal had warmed to her mouth as his cock pressed in, thickest point of his head brushing the rounded metal before bypassing it. Astrid peered up at him, waiting for him to edge further. Hiccup couldn't deny he kind of liked it already, though he missed feeling her soft lips close around his shaft.

She lowered her head slightly, making an effectively straight line for his cock to press into her throat and back again, moving in steady, slow rocking motions, waiting for Astrid to use her non-verbal safeword, to give any indication it wasn't what she was expecting.

There was nothing except desire in her face, surging forward to take him deeper with a spark of challenge in her eyes as he pushed into her throat. Her eyes teared up a little, but she moved herself back and forth along his cock, encouraging Hiccup to see she was more than happy with the happenings. Cradling her face in his hands, Hiccup let himself relax a little at last, taking over the movement for her and groaning at the contrast of open mouth and tight throat, still able to feel the warmth of her mouth and the wet of her tongue. She even tried to close her mouth a little, lips wet with spit brushing his shaft on a few strokes but she couldn't keep it up around the unforgiving metal.

Shamefully, he realised quickly he wasn't going to last long, not with Astrid doing her utmost to drive him crazy even though the point of a ring gag was supposed be 'helpless' and 'useable'. She moaned, swallowed, licked at his cock whenever he withdrew far enough to free her tongue, gave him those fucking sinful eyes.

"Gods, Astrid... gonna come!"

He gave her fair warning, unsure if she wanted to pull back but Astrid pushed forward, nose to his belly as he came down her throat with a shout, her muscles working to grip him tighter until she had to pull back to breathe. As soon as his fingers responded to him again, Hiccup was unbuckling the gag and easing it out of her mouth, watching her reach for her jaw with a faint grimace.

"Sore?"

"A little. Worth it. _Fuck_ that was hot. Please tell me we can use that again?"

Her voice was a little raspy, strained, the work her throat had gone through very clear. Hiccup knew honey and tea would be part of tonights aftercare. He massaged her sore jaw first, encouraging her up so he could kiss her sweet, wonderful mouth.

"You..."

"Me?"

"Yes. You."

He couldn't think of words to describe it, how Astrid amazed him and surprised him and how she turned his world over with an innocent smile sometimes. So he kissed her again, then had her lay back down on her front while he went to start a bath, coming back to make her tea. Astrid hummed happily as she soaked, commenting that having a cup of tea in the bath was doubly satisfying as the soothing honey drink worked its magic on a sore throat.

Hiccup rubbed her down with moisturiser, a soothing balm on her still-red backside, though her sensitivity had dimmed enough that she only made a few sounds of the ache, never stopping him - she knew how important the aftercare was, especially if she wanted to go again tomorrow. There was a lazy, comfort-food dinner afterwards, snuggles in front of the TV before finally they retired to bed.

He didn't think about Cami, Astrid serving as an excellent mind-hog until she'd fallen asleep. Then the memories niggled, the promise, the worry. Spooned with Astrid under the covers, Hiccup took in a deep sniff of her hair and relaxed… even as his promise to Cami felt like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop, a sense of living on borrowed time looming-

_No._

He wasn't going to think about that now. He wasn't. For now, he was going to focus on being happy, with Astrid.

The future would take care of itself.

-HTTYD-

**Angst, roleplay and ring-gags... what more can you want in a chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I dedicate this chapter to ShipMistress and hope she enjoys the fluff.**

-HTTYD-

Luxuriating in the warm air within his home, aided by the wonders of central heating of course, Hiccup glanced out the window at the snow falling outside. Astrid was using it as a perfect excuse to not have to go back to her place at all - they were absolutey snowed in, didn't Hiccup know? Speaking of Astrid, Hiccup had plans for her, to ensure she was well and truly _cosy,_ that the chill wouldn't touch her.

"So, what are the rules again?"

"The rules are you aren't allowed to do anything for yourself. At all. All day. Now, you can go to the bathroom by yourself, and obviously you can safeword although I don't think you'll want to."

"Well, before we start, remember we're visiting my parents for the holidays and that if you forget to pack for it, I won't be doing this again."

"I won't forget."

"Good."

Hiccup smiled. He couldn't believe it had taken three and a half _months_ to get around to this, but he was _oh_ so keen to get started. Astrid stretched, standing to excuse herself to the bathroom.

"Let me know when you're done, but don't leave. I'm going to give you a shower."

If Astrid wanted a bath later for aftercare, it made sense to save it. But he was keen to get hands on her, to watch Astrid try to do _nothing_ because she'd underestimated how tough it would be. While he waited, he meandered around the kitchen, checking he had everything - he'd done a supply run before the snow really came down - for the day, heard the toilet flush and the sink run in the bathroom before Astrid called out to him.

Shedding his clothes, Hiccup entered the room and Astrid gave him an interested once over, pouting petulantly that he still had his underwear on.

"I'm showering you, not myself."

"Well that's less fun."

"Hush."

Astrid glared, but stayed quiet and he caught the amusement in her face, clearly expecting that the day would be a breeze. Hiccup turned the shower on, waiting for the water to warm up while he took down Astrid's hair, combing out her braid with his fingers. Just to make her roll her eyes, he shucked his boxers too and followed her into the shower. It was a snug fit, but they'd made it work before.

"Why didn't you just say you were getting in?"

"Because winding you up is fun. Now be quiet."

Staying silent wasn't strictly _part_ of the rules, but Astrid could talk him to distraction when she wanted to - especially if she wanted Hiccup to either give her pain or get her off - and he wanted her to settle in to the whole thing properly. He started with her hair, since the scalp massage ought to relax her plenty. Initially, her hands would come up to try and help, but Hiccup gently pushed them down, told her only to let him know if she had suds in her eyes. He was careful, but he didn't want Astrid suffering quietly as a petulant way to protest him telling her to stay quiet.

By the time conditioner swirled the drain, Astrid was putty. Hiccup smiled to himself, grabbing hold of a washcloth and a gentle, moisturising soap - from Astrid's _Lush_ haul, which meant for special submissive occasions just such as this - to work over her body. The light scent rose with the steam, relaxing Astrid further if her gentle hums were anything to go by as Hiccup focused on every inch of her, soaping and wiping and dropping kisses over her skin when the whim took him.

Her eyes were closed, simply enjoying the feelings and so Astrid didn't immediately notice when Hiccup dropped to his knees, bright blue gaze finding him when Astrid felt a kiss on her hip bone.

"Now there's something I don't see often."

Hiccup chuckled, washing each of her legs with the same measured motions as he had her upper body.

"That's because you're usually tied up when I go down on you. If you want me on my knees you only have to ask nicely."

Astrid squirmed when the soap-free cloth slid over more delicate skin, but her eyes were closed again and so it took her a minute to react when Hiccup replaced cloth with his thumb, circling over her clit until her eyes popped open again. It wouldn't be an explosive, mind-wrecking moment, but Hiccup was only just getting started as he brought her off with fingers and tongue, bodies angled so that his back took the brunt of the shower spray, letting him taste and tease Astrid as he pleased. She came with a sweet, gasping breath, legs going weak and Hiccup held her up with hands on her hips until she could straighten up.

Cleaning them both up quickly, Hiccup stood and rinsed off - he'd already showered that morning so didn't bother soaping himself. Then he got out, drying himself off quickly before bringing Astrid out. He took his time to dry her, wringing her hair out gently and leading her to the bedroom.

"Here, brush any knots out so I won't hurt you."

Astrid complied, handing the brush back and sitting surprisingly agreeably as Hiccup blow-dried her hair for her, already really quite enjoying being able to just _care_ for her. He did so all the time in small ways, like taking her lunch or helping her relax when work fried her brain, but otherwise Astrid generally liked rough and involved scenes that sometimes almost left her _limping,_ and then aftercare was a necessity as much as an enjoyment. Today... he got to do it just because.

When her hair was dry, silk-soft and sweet-smelling, Hiccup tied it into a loose braid so it wouldn't get in the way of food, gave his own hair a quick once over with the dryer before laying Astrid on the bed. Getting her to stay still for moisturiser-massages wasn't much of a tough sell, and nor was the second little climax he gave her, thrilling in watching her squirm on his fingers with those lovely little mewls.

There was a hint of resistance when Hiccup insisted on feeding her. He offered her restraints - offered, gave her the choice if it would make it easier for her to let him - but Astrid declined, clearly adamant she could _do nothing_ still.

"This feels kind of infantilising."

"It's not. It is exactly about you being the strong, confident and capable _adult_ that you are, and you being willing to let me do this anyway."

After that, Astrid was a little happier to allow him, and Hiccup couldn't stop smiling. He understood why she'd thought that, but he also knew that pleasure-slave days were not something he'd be able to get away with often. Astrid was too headstrong, too independent. So he'd milk the day for all he could.

Astrid certainly perked up after Hiccup finished feeding her, then kissed his way from syrup-sweet lips down to her chest, nuzzling at her breasts with soft, feathery brushes of his mouth. He so rarely had the time to roam her so slowly; even when he did, Astrid was usually fighting against bonds and pleading for more, but for the moment she was allowing Hiccup's leisurely exploration. By the time Hiccup reached her hips, she was panting, flushed, sharing a giggle when her stomach gurgled a little as breakfast settled. Hiccup restrained himself from tickling her; she wasn't tied up, it would be suicide.

Instead, he pressed his tongue down against the firm little nub just begging to be tasted, not bothering to chide Astrid for wrapping a leg around his neck, more focused on stoking the embers of arousal to a gentle fire. Hiccup hummed happily with her musky, sweet flavour on his lips, suckling gently at her clit, sliding a finger inside her when he wanted to work her up a little higher. It was a little more intense than before, but still softer than Astrid was probably used to, her moans sweet and low and breathy.

"Are you... mmm that was great, are you planning to do that all day?"

"Absolutely. You'll be _aching_ by the time I'm done with you today."

Astrid shivered pleasantly, biting her lip as Hiccup got up and wiped his mouth, leant over to kiss her softly. All but purring, Astrid settled into the sofa while Hiccup headed to the kitchen, making up a heavy, rich hot chocolate for them each. Astrid took a nap after that, which Hiccup thought utterly adorable as he watched her shuffle and get comfortable under a blanket, head resting on a pillow in Hiccup's lap. He stroked her hair, freed of her braid again now she'd eaten and she dozed on and off.

When she woke, Hiccup _did_ bring out some restraints. Gentle, really, just some soft cuffs to keep her hands bound in front of her for the time being. They seemed to help her relax into the "letting Hiccup care for her" space, on more familiar territory once she was feeling tied up. Hiccup was just glad she relaxed... until he added a little wearable vibrator, and sat quietly while Astrid squirmed and panted and pleaded next to him, bound hands keeping her from being able to reach down and deal with maddeningly _slow,_ frustrating hum of the toy. It was on its lowest setting, but Astrid's wriggling pressed it more firmly in all the right places if her gasps and moans were any indication.

"Stay right there."

Hiccup left her on the sofa, still writhing in tormented, teasing pleasure, while he headed to the kitchen and retrieved a bowl of little cake and brownie bites he'd made last night, ready for right now. Astrid watched him come back with the bowl, boosting her up slightly so she could swallow more easily and hand-feeding her the small tastes of sweetness. Her teeth would bite down harder randomly, especially when Hiccup turned up the setting on the toy, but she'd also lick at his fingers with cute, playful smiles, nuzzle his hand if Hiccup stroked her hair or cheek.

"Did you make _all_ my favourite things to eat?"

"Not everything. I think spoon feeding you a steak would get messy. But quite a few, yes."

Once Astrid was done eating, turning away from another bit of cake and saying she didn't want to feel sick, Hiccup brushed the crumbs from her front, placed the bowl aside calmly before flicking up the switch on her vibrator and watching Astrid pitch and buck, listening to her curse and choke out moans. He sat quietly as she writhed, smiling to himself at the way she moved with such desperation. Only when he felt she'd taken enough for the moment did he turn it off.

"Oh... gods..."

Astrid gasped out between raw, gulping breaths, slumping against the cushions under her with quivering aftershocks wracking her frame. His cock urged him to indulge himself more in her body, but today was about _Astrid_ and Hiccup wasn't going to let his own arousal interfere. Tempting as she looked, flushed and bare and beautiful...

Scolding himself, Hiccup focused on checking Astrid wasn't overstimulated as he removed the vibe, felt her shudder but when he looked at her face, she had a breathless smile for him. She asked to get up for the bathroom, so Hiccup undid her cuffs and grinned as she went on slightly coltish, shaking legs. When she came back, she eyed Hiccup slightly warily, as though expecting him to have yet more toys or bondage planned.

She was right.

Wrists tied behind her, Astrid settled on his lap with a mild confusion; Hiccup could tell she was expecting him to make use of the erection she pushed up against experimentally. Instead, he waited for her to get comfortable before sliding his hand over her thigh and toying idly with her, enough to keep her on edge without a frantic race for climax. Hiccup did his best to appear uninterested, eyes on the TV while he felt her soaking his leg, slick and hot on his fingers, growing more and more needy each time he stopped and started again.

"If you keep trying" Hiccup pried her legs apart again, her constantly closing them to trap his fingers "I'll get a spreader and tie you up properly."

Astrid whimpered, still squirming as Hiccup curled fingers inside her, rubbing her clit with his other hand and wedging his knees between hers until she came, _sobbing_ in relief after being teased back and forth for over an hour. Oh, he looked forward to edging her all the more after that. Hiccup could only imagine how she would be after a day... Hel, a _week_ not being allowed to come. His cock throbbed with the thought of all those heated expressions and threats of 'doing it herself', all the sounds she'd make when he took her _so close..._

Her head turned, seeking him with soft little huffs until Hiccup cradled her jaw, kissed her long and deep. Hiccup stroked her back, waiting for the shivers to stop and smirking to himself as he felt the mess Astrid made of his bottoms. The satisfied moan she let out when Hiccup guided her back until he was slipping into wet, welcoming heat was _divine,_ rocking up into her with slow, steady bucks. It wouldn't take much for him and Astrid was little better, still on edge as Hiccup fingered her clit in time with his thrusts, other hand holding her breast and occasionally playing with her nipple.

"Gods, Astrid, you're perfect."

Astrid could only moan weakly in response, doing her best to ride him until Hiccup pinned her hips as best he could, scolding her lightly for trying to take over and she whined in frustration. If he weren't so close himself, Hiccup might have dragged it out for longer. He held her tight to him as he came, felt her quiver around him again with a keening sound.

A murmured question to her had Astrid agreeing she wanted her hands back to clean herself up, but once she was done and Hiccup had changed into clean bottoms himself, they snuggled back on the sofa so Hiccup could roam her skin at his leisure.

"Are you alright?"

"Mmm. Weird but... I kinda like it."

"We can stop if you want."

Astrid shook her head, stretching up to kiss him with a sweet smile.

"You do so much for me. I _think_ I can tolerate doing nothing all day just for you."

-HTTYD-

**In case anyone forgot Hiccup can do gentle... here's a day of it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we resume the irregulary scheduled mix of me and the co-writer.**

-HTTYD-

In front of Hiccup, Astrid brushed the snow out of her hair and dropped her suitcase on the floor.

"Mom, Dad, we're here!"

Hiccup followed her in, carrying his own suitcase and looking around with interest and trepidation. He'd met her parents before, but that had been as a friend at graduation. Now he was her boyfriend, and this was his first visit to the house she'd grown up in. Astrid motioned for him to take his boots off, and he did so, stacking them on the boot rack where they wouldn't drip melted snow on the floor just as her mother arrived, dusting flour from her hands

"Look at you!" she swept over to Astrid and grasped her by the shoulders to proclaim "you look so _happy!"_ before she turned to look at Hiccup, assessing him up and down "and, well, my memory did not do you justice, young sir!"

As Hiccup felt his cheeks flush, Astrid grinned mischievously.

"Yeah, I'm kicking myself for taking so long to make a move. But-"

Her father arrived at that moment, and clapped his hands as Astrid fell silent.

"Welcome home!"

He exclaimed jubilantly, before he also looked Hiccup over. For a moment, Hiccup wondered how he looked through the other man's eyes. He was a bit taller than Astrid's father, and he'd spent an hour getting his hair (normally unruly except for the small braids Astrid liked to put in it) trimmed and tamed for this visit, and made sure all of the stubble was cleared off his face, but he was thin and lanky compared to the barrel-on-legs that was her dad. Then Astrid was there, blissfully breaking Hiccup's mild tension.

"Dad, this is Hiccup. You met back at graduation, remember?"

Her father nodded.

"Aye. I remember it being a bit of an unusual name."

Hiccup shrugged.

"It's a nickname. On my birth certificate, it's recorded as Henry, but I only got called that when I was in trouble."

Mr Hofferson snorted.

"I see. So, what is it that you do, lad?"

Hiccup shrugged; he'd been expecting to get grilled, and didn't mind. Compared to _Bertha,_ Mr Hofferson wasn't that scary. But then, very few people were as scary as Bertha.

"I'm a bio-engineering grad student, studying biomechanics. I'm hoping to go into prosthetic design, it's such a vast growing area of technology."

"Hmm. Good field. Lots of prospects there," Mr Hofferson nodded "and things are going well for you?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Yes sir, I just need to finish with my graduate degree and I've already had some job offers."

It felt strange to call him sir (especially given what that word had done to Hiccup and Astrid's friendship), but his increasingly looming presence was making Hiccup uncomfortable and he hoped a little deference would ease the way.

"Good, good."

Mr Hofferson said musingly. Before he could say anything else though, Mrs Hofferson cut in.

"Well, dinner's just about ready. Why don't you two get settled and cleaned up, and I'll call you when we're ready?"

Astrid apparently didn't need to be told twice; moving like the martial artist she trained as, in one smooth motion she'd picked her suitcase back up and had her hand around Hiccup's bicep and was hauling him upstairs.

Hiccup had an impression of a bunch of family photos on the stair-wall, featuring her, her older brother and their parents, a well-stocked linen closet on the landing, one of the doors hanging open giving him a sight of the neatly stacked towels and sheets, before arriving at a door featuring a poster for a martial arts competition, showing Astrid, maybe sixteen, doing a very photogenic flying kick in her gi.

He grinned as she opened it and pulled him inside. She plopped her suitcase on the bed = which, unsurprisingly, had fresh covers on it - and sighed.

"At least Dad didn't break out the thumbscrews."

Glancing around the room, Hiccup shrugged.

"It's all right. So long as he doesn't try to scare me off or anything…"

It was a nice room; there was a medal case filled with her awards, a desk with an empty spot where a computer had probably been years ago, a dresser that Astrid pulled open to reveal empty drawers, and a bunch of posters on the walls, mixed between martial artists, musicians and movie posters.

Astrid scoffed.

"Scare you off? You're kidding, right?"

"Oh?"

Astrid sighed and unzipped her suitcase with a bit more force than was necessary.

"Ever since Daniel came out and brought his boyfriend home, they've been antsy about me..." she motioned to a few of the posters. "and not entirely without reason."

Hiccup eyed the posters - featuring equal numbers of attractive women and men - and commented dryly.

"Do they _know_ you're bi?"

"Oh, they know. I came out loud and proud. I think Dad's in denial, though," she said with matching dryness, tossing her clothes into the dresser drawers "in fact…"

She turned and tiptoed back to the door, motioning for him to follow. They walked along the edges of the hallway to the top of the stairs, and and she motioned for him to lean down and listen. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup did so.

"-promised not to interrogate him!"

"I wasn't interrogating him! I was just asking simple questions!"

There was a pause, and Hiccup could easily visualize Mrs Hofferson rubbing her temples the way Astrid did when she was getting a headache, until Hiccup took over and massaged her scalp.

"Just don't do anything to scare him off."

"I won't! He's just the first _boyfriend_ she's brought home-"

"And that's why we're going to keep the conversation polite! No grilling him for personal details. Trust your daughter to pick for herself and take care of herself! She doesn't need you to protect her or approve for her."

There was audible grumbling from Astrid's father.

"She has advanced levels in three martial arts, dear. Be honest; a middle-aged accountant isn't going to add much menace to what she can do if he tries anything. And I thought that you'd be grateful that she brought home a boyfriend and not a _girlfriend."_

Next to Hiccup, Astrid was shaking with suppressed laughter as her father continued to grumble, and she motioned Hiccup back to her room. He gamely followed, and, when he closed the door behind them a few moments later, she fell back onto the bed, grabbed the pillow, put it over her face, and burst into muffled giggles.

"As if you could do anything to me that I didn't want you to!" she eventually managed to gasp out, setting the pillow aside. "Gods, what… I don't know whether to be pissed or piss myself laughing!"

Hiccup was less amused, but managed a forced smile.

"Well, at least I know they'll be playing nice. That's good."

"Mmmh. Yes. But see what I mean? They don't want to scare you off. Nope, they'll be handling you with kid gloves to make sure that I don't bring home a girlfriend," Astrid said, her tone turning sour as she rolled off of the bed. As she continued to unpack, she commented in a thoughtful tone with a playful grin "hey, do you think Eret would be all right with letting us - well, me - borrow Heather for a weekend?"

Hiccup choked and somehow managed to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"Please tell me that you're not going to troll your parents by saying that you 'broke up' with me and here's your new girlfriend?"

Astrid glanced at him over her shoulder, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Why do I need to tell you when you already said it? Think how fun it would be to tell them you introduced us too!"

"Whoo boy," Hiccup said, and brought over his suitcase "thing is, knowing Heather, she'd find it to be the funniest thing _ever_ and be totally up for it. But let's not."

"Unless they do something to deserve it."

Astrid said firmly, and closed the drawer with an equally firm push as punctuation. Putting the empty suitcase aside, she glanced around the bedroom. As Hiccup emptied his clothes, toiletries and other effects into another drawer, Astrid spoke softly.

"It's strange, being back here, you know?"

"Your childhood bedroom? Yeah, I know that feeling."

Hiccup commented as Astrid sat down properly on her bed, gesturing to the desk.

"I spent so many hours at that desk, studying my brains out" she commented, and then continued in a wry tone "but I didn't get my brains fucked out, despite losing my oral virginity there, and my other virginities _here."_

She bounced herself on the bed for emphasis. Hiccup chuckled.

"So you did get fucked, just not well?"

Astrid nodded, looking terribly put out about it.

"My first boyfriend wasn't very good, nor was he interested in improving which was the real dealbreaker. I can handle him being a clueless virgin, but he didn't even want to _try_ and do better" Astrid quickly sat up straighter and gave him her best doe-eyed look, the one that she used to let Hiccup know he was in trouble "could you help me make some better memories, Hiccup?"

She asked, in such an over-the-top, ridiculously affected simpering tone that Hiccup _had_ to laugh. Putting away the last of his clothes, he shut the drawer and answered dramatically.

"Milady, I would, but I left all of the fun stuff back at… home, and I have nothing with me that could be used for the restraints I know you like. No rope or blindfolds or anything."

In his defence, he hadn't expected Astrid to _want_ to get creative at her parents house. Otherwise he'd have packed a travel kit.

"Hmm…"

Hiccup watched her as she rose and went over to the closet. Over the next few moments, a variety of long soft things were thrown at Hiccup - gi belts, school ties, a cloth belt, even some stockings. It reminded him of a cartoon, seemingly endless supply of _things_ before she triumphantly produced a coil of soft rope.

"Ha! And I thought that mountain-climbing phase had been completely useless!"

She tossed it to him and he caught it. Hiccup rolled it between his fingers and it felt a little stiff, but soft enough that it wouldn't leave abrasive marks. Nylon, probably. He eyed her as she knelt there by the closet looking mischievous, biting her lip playfully. Putting the rope down, he walked over to her and hauled her to her feet, leant in close.

"Tonight, then, after your parents go to bed, and we don't have to explain why you're tied to the bed, all right?" he whispered in her ear "but I'm going to make you _beg_ into that pillow."

She shivered.

"Yes, _please._ And fuck me at the desk, too, before we go. In fact…" she slipped from his hold, turned and reached into the closet to produce a school uniform "I know we already did that bit of roleplay, but how do you feel about playing with me in my _actual_ school uniform?"

Hiccup eyed it and smiled. It would be a little _small_ on her now, but, oh, she'd look good in it. And it probably wouldn't stay on long...

Then Astrid's mother called up the stairs, saying that dinner was ready. With a smouldering smile, Astrid hung the uniform back up and gave him a peck on the cheek. Anybody who ever thought Hiccup was in control because he was the Dominant had _no_ idea what Astrid was capable of.

* * *

As she emerged from the bathroom, Astrid pondered on how despite being her 'childhood home', that this place wasn't _home_ anymore. Home, after all, was where you knew exactly how the shower worked and the wifi autoconnected, neither of which were the case anymore here - her father had replaced the showerhead, and the wifi point was new as well so she'd had to ask for the password to check emails on her laptop.

But that was okay. She had a new home, with Hiccup.

Her parents had - mostly - behaved themselves over dinner in asking him about himself. But the mere fact that they'd put him in with her rather than trying to stick him in Daniel's room showed that they knew and accepted that their little girl was getting laid. Or that Astrid would have refused to visit/dragged Hiccup in with her that evening regardless. Even if her bed was going to be a bit of a tight squeeze with the two of them...

She grinned. Astrid was looking forward to that part.

Entering her old room, she did lock the door behind her - yes, it was late, and her parents should damn well know better than to barge in, but better safe than sorry, especially given their _plans…_

Hiccup was at her desk, his laptop open and she presumed checking his e-mail or something, but he turned as she came in, faintest hints of stubble visible on his jaw after he'd shaved at the crack of dawn that morning.

"Good shower milady?"

"More or less. I don't know if I like the new showerhead," she said "but it was pretty nice. It was just missing one thing."

"Oh?"

She slunk forward and shucked the robe off with a smooth roll of her shoulders.

"My boyfriend."

"Well, I'm here now. What do you want?"

She leant forward, aiming for his mouth. Hiccup held up a hand - Astrid almost _bit_ him for ignoring her getting naked - but he simply hit 'play' on the laptop so a sweet music would play, then his full body turned toward her, dragging her close as he kissed her. Astrid melted into him, loving that Hiccup didn't try to make her into _his_ idea of a submissive, a problem she'd had before. Astrid was bratty and headstrong, didn't yield to his kisses meekly or refuse to meet his eye. She liked to be challenging, defiant, wanted pleasure to be more than her give and his take alone. Hiccup never tried to change that. Oh, there were _times_ where she gave and he took and she was left wanting, but Astrid knew it was a tease, just building up to when Hiccup felt she was ready to explode.

If anything, Astrid _was_ his idea of an ideal submissive. They rarely clashed, and if anything, he was the more reserved of the two. He delighted in her pleasure as much as he enjoyed testing the limits of her body, and Hiccup would spend more time on aftercare than he would in a scene if it meant Astrid felt safe and happy afterward.

Gods, she loved him.

Hiccup shed his clothes quickly, a hint of their chocolate-y dessert still on his tongue as it slipped into Astrid's mouth, coaxing hers out to play too. She buried her fingers in his hair, felt him do the same with a few light tugs, sparks of sensitivity lighting up her scalp. His kiss left her lips, skating down over her jaw and down her neck, biting playfully but not leaving visible bruises. Astrid rather liked him leaving marks, but they'd be tough to explain tomorrow.

The music he'd put on didn't scream BDSM to Astrid, but she supposed the important thing was it helping cover the sounds of her getting the face-down fuck of her life, biting at her pillow to keep from screaming.

At least, she hoped that was what was in store.

"Do you have scissors in here? This isn't ideal bondage rope and I want to be sure I can get you out, so its scissors or looser ties."

Astrid shivered from the scrape of stubble on her throat, struggling to think straight for a minute before remembering yes, yes she did have such a thing somewhere. Reluctantly peeling herself out of Hiccup's oh-so-inviting embrace, Astrid dug into a desk drawer or two, finally retrieving scissors that had been used probably twice on a project before retiring to live forever in the dark.

"Will these do?"

"Should work. On the bed. On your back for now."

She complied, Hiccup's eyes following as she laid back and spread her legs, greatly enjoying the hitch in his breath and the way his eyes dragged over her so greedily Astrid felt it like a physical touch.

"Gods, you are _divine."_

Hiccup didn't immediately bind her, rope lying to the side while he worked his way down her body, biting kisses from collarbone to hips and everywhere in between, leaving her wet and wanting when Hiccup reached his goal. Freya, she loved how he held her eye as his tongue swiped over her clit, no room for shyness in that feral, hungry gaze. She threw an arm over her mouth - good thing he hadn't tied her up yet, really - to quiet herself, other hand moving to fist in Hiccup's thick hair, not something she could often do as he was so fond of tying her into knots before his mouth devoured her.

He was merciless, hands clamped on her thighs to hold them open, all lips and tongue and messy, dragging her closer whenever Astrid tried to wriggle away from the constant onslaught of feelings inspired by that smart, wonderful mouth of his.

Hiccup stopped before she came, winking when Astrid groaned in frustration, but then he was licking his lips and picking up the rope and Astrid was immediately more forgiving. He had her on her knees, face down and arms behind her. She hummed as he tied her, testing every loop that he could still get a finger between her arm and the ropes before knotting and tying the strappado-style arm bondage to the head of her bed. He tugged at her elbows, checking Astrid's shoulders could move enough.

It was incredible, her arms bound and the prone, helpless position making her wetter as Hiccup ran his fingers over her ass, teasing - he wouldn't spank her, but he did grab a rough handful of plush curve that made Astrid shudder.

"H-iiiiccup!"

She keened, hating how he came up with such incredible positions only to not immediately be inside her, giving her what she _needed._

"Hush."

Astrid growled, but there was little she could do - despite being limited to a single rope and a bed not really designed for bondage, Hiccup had her well contained.

"It's a shame I didn't think to pack play gear. You'd look lovely squirming on a vibrator right now."

She whimpered, felt fingers ghost across her slit, a small moan escaping her when she was so wet and needy and sensitive. Then he was all hands, quick and rough inside and out as he worked Astrid to a hasty, heated climax with no warning whatsoever. Astrid barely had chance to bite down on the pillow before she was crying out, shaking, straining against her bonds and getting an ache in her shoulders for her trouble.

Hiccup wasn't finished though, working the next successive climax out of her before she'd even come down off the first. Sometimes her multi-orgasmic capability seemed like a blessing, repeated rushes of ecstacy that left her breathless and satisfied. Other times it felt like a curse that left her wrecked and debauched by Hiccup's knowing hands and hungry mouth before he even fucked her.

He got what he wanted in record time, Astrid begging, pleading not to wait any longer. Her body was still twitching from the last orgasm, but still she moaned in satisfaction when Hiccup guided himself into her, the position she was in affording him easy access with little more than a hand under her hips to raise her to the right height.

Cringe-worthy memories of clumsy, clueless first time experiences that hurt for all the wrong reasons soon faded, and Astrid would forever remember _these_ moments in her teenage bed instead, Hiccup's cock and his soft, huffing pants and the ache of the rope holding her arms all her senses seemed able to focus on. Even if she wanted it harder, rougher, louder, it was so much better than any time she'd had in the bed before, and while Astrid didn't care for the concept of 'virginity', she lamented all the times she'd had sex with guys that couldn't play her body the way Hiccup did.

What wasted time it had been. Though at least it meant Astrid truly appreciated how incredible Hiccup was, in and out of bed. He pressed her down more firmly against the pillow before thrusting harder, knowing how it would send her toppling with a scream in the state she was in. And he wasn't disappointed, grunting as Astrid quaked around him, glad she was already face down else her body would have melted in place from the overwhelming waves. Hiccup wasn't far behind her, clutching tight at her hips and pressed as deep as he could before he spilled, her name an oath on his lips.

Another thing she loved about Hiccup, Astrid noted somewhere in the recesses of her floaty brain, was that he always seemed to _know_ when she was done, that it was a very variable thing; sometimes their scenes lasted hours, others it might only be one exhaustive round before she was spent and in dire need of cuddles. He managed to free her from the rope without cutting it, which Astrid smiled to herself about - they could use it again - as Hiccup wrapped his arms around her, tumbling them to the bed on their sides, embraced.

Still shaking as he held her, Astrid hummed as he kissed her back, fingers massaging her hands and arms to check for rope damage before he cradled her tighter. His last whispers made her trembling body flush anew.

"Tomorrow we'll see about making better memories of that desk."

-HTTYD-

**This chapter has a few in-jokes, but I think you're probably fine even if you don't get them.**


	12. Chapter 12

**To anyone else who sends me sarcastic, whiny messages about this not being updated for X amount of time, you will be blocked like the others. It's a co-written fic and we both have other stories and life going on. So deal with it or stop reading, makes no odds to me.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup scrubbed at the stubborn stain on the frying pan with a scowl.

"Any time now…"

He said impatiently. The curse of loving to cook was undoubtedly stubborn cleaning jobs. Next to him, Mrs Hofferson looked on with a mixture of interest and anxiety.

"You know, I can take care of that…" she said hesitantly "you _did_ make dinner, after all."

"And an excellent meal it was, too!"

Mr Hofferson chimed in. Hiccup had to hide a smirk. Astrid's father had been openly skeptical about Hiccup cooking for the family... until the smells had started to circulate through the house. But he hadn't just cooked, he was cleaning, too, and that seemed to be too much for Mr Hofferson to handle. Was he aware how bad Astrid's cooking was? Or her method of brutalising kitchenware when it was tricky to clean? Hiccup doubted it. So he cheerfully replied.

"Thank you! But it's all right. I helped make the mess, I can help clean it up."

"So, does Astrid eat like this normally?"

Mr Hofferson asked again. He seemed to be certain that this was just a way for Hiccup to butter them up, and that he didn't normally do the cooking. Hiccup gave him a sidelong look. He hadn't even gone all out tonight, not wanting to _look_ as though he was showing off.

"Yep. It's not a big deal for me to make two lunches if I'm already making one. And dinner is easy to just double as well if you know what you're doing."

Mr Hofferson shifted uncomfortably, and Hiccup tried not to feel smug. Instead, he turned his attention back to the pan and the stain, and quickly managed to get it the rest of the way clean with the wire wool.

"Ah, there we go."

He said with a flourish, amused with himself that it was something he'd picked up from his mother - she'd done it with paintbrushes often when he was a boy, finishing the stroke she was on and saying "there we go" to her enraptured audience of one small excited Hiccup.

"Just… one thing, before you go."

Mr Hofferson said hesitantly. Hiccup could feel how uncomfortable he was, rather worried what he had to ask.

"Yes?"

"That you two are well attached, I can see that. And I think you're good for her. But… what do you have in common?"

"Well, we're both geeks and gamers," Hiccup said "and for all of the teasing Astrid gives me about being a dragon-obsessed dork, she's not much better. And we were hanging out having game nights and pizza nights and movie nights _long_ before we started dating. It was a natural progression, I think? Although both liking dragons definitely helped."

Last week for Yule, they'd gotten each other the exact same dragon-rider video game - which at least meant that they could do co-op on their computers - and resin statuettes of each others' favorite dragons. Of course, Hiccup had also cheekily gotten her another Bad Dragon toy - only to find that she'd also gotten one for him. Heather would be so pleased to learn she'd influenced their taste in sex toys with her joke gift. As a gift to _her,_ Astrid had sent a picture of said toy in use to Heather...

Realising he'd drifted off into pleasant memories, Hiccup pulled his attention back just as Mrs Hofferson chuckled.

"I remember when she first started with that interest."

Mr Hofferson sighed.

"As do I."

Hiccup grinned. Astrid's collection was second only to his, occupying the edges of several linear meters of bookshelves in her apartment, in addition to the posters and some of Hiccup's sketches he'd done at her request. Even before they were dating, Hiccup remembered being inordinately proud that Astrid liked his art enough to display it. Being quite honest, he was looking forward to when they did find that house together after the school year was over and they could combine their collections.

Assuming, of course, she still wanted to-

 _Nope._ He shut that line of thinking down. He still had months, and she wasn't going to react that way. And if he kept telling himself that, then maybe he might start believing it.

Drying his hands roughly, he turned conversation quickly away from her fathers lamenting dragon obsessions.

"Well, she might be a closeted dork, but I can promise you that I do my best to make her happy."

Mr Hofferson nodded.

"Yes. And… on that note…"

"Yes?"

Astrid's father looked _exquisitely_ uncomfortable, but managed to get his words out like a man swallowing fire,

"I know that the two of you are… together. You're… taking precautions?"

Hiccup bit down a bitter laugh and instead just nodded. Of course, he could have traumatised the father in question by explaining that Astrid was definitely careful there, since she and Hiccup sometimes had playmates... but that might get him killed. If not by Mr Hofferson, then by Astrid for sharing such intimate details.

"Yes, we are. Don't worry, you're not going to get surprise news that you're grandparents."

Mr Hofferson looked like he was wishing the ground would open and swallow him on the spot, but he nodded.

"Well, thank you."

Hiccup buried a sigh. Of all the topics he didn't want to discuss with parents, contraception was probably one of them.

A lovely distraction was soon to arrive though; Astrid came into the kitchen a few moments later, and, without a word, came up and kissed Hiccup on the cheek, took his and pulled him away to the living room, her parents soon following them. A few bowls of microwave popcorn were already laid out on the coffee table next to bags of crisps and bottles of fizzy drink, and the TV had the title screen of one of his and Astrid's favorite sci-fi movies already up.

Her father gave it a dubious look, but with a shrug, settled in on the couch and snagged one of the bowls. Meanwhile, Astrid finished pulling Hiccup over to her favorite overstuffed armchair, gently pushed him in and folded herself into his lap. By the time she'd settled into his hold with a soft sigh, Hiccup was more than content.

Her mother gave them a fond look, and hit play.

Hiccup mostly paid attention to the film, even as his girlfriend amused herself by feeding him individual bites of crisps and popcorn and using the motion to surreptitiously grind against him. And with her parents _right there_ , it wasn't as if he could do anything to stop her.

Yes, he was her Dominant, but there was no question on who was the driver in this relationship, and to be honest Hiccup was quite okay with that.

Even if it meant two hours of _torture_ with his erection confined inside his jeans, and one instance of passing off a sharp sound as Astrid pressed firmly against him as dislodging a bit of popcorn from his throat. Astrid had that smile that said she knew _exactly_ what was going on, and it made his cock twitch in want. How he was going to hide the tent he was pitching from her parents when the movie was over, he had no idea. But he knew that she wanted to make some good memories at her desk before they left in the morning, so... he was more than ready to satisfy. Hiccup did wish Astrid had been wearing a skirt - it would have been risky, but he'd have gotten _some_ revenge.

The credits rolling on the movie were somewhat a relief, though there was an edge when Astrid managed to disguise squeezing his cock in his jeans by hugging him before she stretched and got up. Her smile was frankly _obscene,_ and Hiccup doubted it was accidental that she leant over to retrieve bowls from the table in a way that gave him a wonderful view down her shirt.

"You want any of this Hiccup?"

 _Oh gods yes_ he did. But she ought to put the bowls down first.

"No thanks, I'm good."

Thoughts of the horrid conversation about 'precautions' earlier was enough to soften his erection, at least enough for him to help clear up after the movie. Astrid winked where her parents couldn't see, excused herself upstairs to the bathroom.

"I'll be up in a minute, just gonna help here."

Astrid's mother tried to shoo him off after her, while her father seemed to contemplate finding other things for Hiccup to do so he _couldn't_ go on after her. Perhaps they had a sense the two had... plans. Trying to stay in the middle of the two sides, Hiccup helped clean up the movie mess, then went up after his girlfriend with drinks pressed on him to take with him.

"Thank you Mrs Hofferson."

Knowing his girlfriend as well as he did, Hiccup wholly expected _something_ when he got upstairs, since Astrid had been left horny and unsupervised.

He was not disappointed.

In what must have at least been close to a personal record for Astrid, she had undressed re-dressed right down to her underwear. He could see the dark blue bra through the tight white shirt, and Hiccup knew Astrid had been wearing red that morning when he watched her getting ready for the day. Tapping at her laptop, Astrid hit 'start' on her playlist before she turned to him.

She spun on her chair, dragging her eyes up over Hiccup's frame and grinning when she found her boyfriend staring, taking in the outfit she'd put on in her small amount of alone time. Hiccup vaguely remembered her hinting about her actual school uniform, rather than just the outfit Astrid put together for roleplaying before, taking in the shirt she couldn't fasten all the way over her chest and the skirt that hugged her hips, stopped her spreading her thighs too far apart. Which was probably for the best... Hiccup felt a bit dizzy.

"Wow. Uh... brain not working."

"Why Hiccup, I do believe you have a thing for school uniforms."

Blinking, he shrugged as his brain partially rebooted.

"I have a thing for _you,_ and you in tight clothes is a bonus. You do look cute in a tie though."

She smiled toothily, standing to take the drinks from his hand before he dropped them from numb hands. Of course, Astrid also used it as an excuse to press so close to him he could count every freckle on her cheeks, lamenting the lack of warmth the second she moved away. Digging into his brain for an action other than mindless staring at the soft skin of Astrid's thighs, Hiccup finally remembered the specifics of her request.

"So" Astrid immediately turned toward his voice, eyes hopeful "you weren't specific yesterday."

"About?"

"Your desk" Hiccup stepped toward it, leant against the edge carefully "you said you lost your oral virginity here, but not which one. So I guess I'll just have to give you new memories of both."

Astrid's breath hitched, mouth parting slightly before she bit her lower lip, playful smile stealing across her face.

"Fine by me."

He beckoned her over, having already ascertained he was too tall to get under the desk himself. Astrid was in front of him in three quick steps, tipping her head back to welcome his kiss happily. Hiccup could kiss her for hours and never get bored, in love with the way her lips felt against his. Astrid moulded herself to his front, groaning in complaint when she couldn't lift her arms high enough to bury hands in his hair, restricted by her too-tight shirt.

"Need a hand?"

Astrid adopted her most innocent, pleading eyes, as though she wasn't asking him to undress her before inducing several orgasms all while trying not to let on to her parents. Hiccup undid her tie, left it draped around her neck before he worked each of her buttons open, pushed the shirt down her arms until it fell to the ground, already forgotten as Astrid's hands fluttered over his shoulders and chest before tugging at his top in a blatant request. He shed said clothing happily, thrilling in the intimacy of skin-on-skin, of Astrid's flushed chest pressing to his as they kissed hungrily.

He turned them swiftly. hiking Astrid's skirt up before boosting her onto the desk. Her breath was already coming in ragged pants as he stroked her thigh before moving his fingers higher and finding wet lace. Hiccup peeled her underwear down, holding up his prize until Astrid's eyes widened.

"Gotta keep you quiet somehow."

It wasn't like Astrid was any stranger to the taste of herself; Hiccup's mouth and cock bore it often and it never slowed her down. She opened her mouth without prompting, letting Hiccup gag her with her own underwear before he dropped to his knees, kissing her thigh and seeing her fingers flex as they gripped the desks edge.

She'd asked for some good memories; Hiccup aimed to satisfy.

It didn't take much to have Astrid squirming, mewling against her gag and if Hiccup _cared_ at that moment, he might have noticed the desk rocking a little too audibly for 'stealth', but Astrid was clutching his head with powerful thighs and that took a lot of his attention. He wondered if Astrid had been as uncomfortably aroused for the two hours she'd teased him earlier; Hiccup had fully intended on getting revenge for that when he came upstairs, but with her twitching hips and soft panting sounds, he could no more deny her than he could himself. Gripping at her backside beneath her skirt, Hiccup dragged her closer and moved his tongue faster, eager to have her spasm and shudder for him.

Hiccup wasn't waiting long. Astrid's hands wound into his hair, tugging so hard he thought she might actually remove several strands with even a tiny bit more pull. Her hands weren't often free when he went down on her - Astrid liked being tied up too much - but Hiccup resolved to leave her like it more often, not averse to pain himself at times and the sharp pressure of her fingers sent tingles down his spine.

Astrid tugged her makeshift gag out before he'd even stood up, but then she was craning up to kiss his wet mouth, tongue undoubtedly tasting herself there and clearly not caring a jot. Her hands were already down at his waist, tugging the fastenings open to free his cock and smirking when Hiccup gasped against her lips, feeling nimble fingers squeeze his shaft.

"I was gonna blow you, but right now I'm just _dying_ to be fucked over this desk."

While Hiccup was apparently 'in charge' there, he had zero qualms about following Astrid's oh-so-inviting lead just then. He hesitated only a little, but it was enough for Astrid to notice.

"What's wrong?"

He looked her over; she was beautiful, skin flushed and damp, post-orgasm Astrid a lovely sight to behold.

"Just debating whether I want to bind you or not. Can you be quiet?"

"Fuck no. Blind and gagged, I'll settle for getting tied up later."

Her tie would do the job of a blindfold, and Hiccup used a clean pair of balled up socks for her gag that time since she'd already drooled all over the last. Balled up socks were harder to choke on too, and Astrid appreciated how important it was to him that gags not impede breathing.

"Get comfy, I don't wanna ram you into the desk and have you hurt your knees on a drawer handle."

Astrid rolled her eyes, then winked before she turned and bent over the desk, twisting to look at him expectantly until Hiccup dragged his eyes away from her ass and remembered she wanted blindfolding.

"Tap out?" Astrid nodded, holding his gaze so he knew she understood what he was asking "alright, face the wall."

With her hands free, her non-verbal safeword would be to tap the desk, the wall, whatever was in reach to say _stop._ They were fairly good with each others limits, and safewords were rare between them though not impossible - Astrid might overestimate her limits and Hiccup safeword for her safety, or sometimes her submissive need would shift mid-scene and Astrid would ask to stop as she couldn't handle pain or helplessness in that moment. If she tried to push Hiccup into doing something to her he was uncomfortable with, he could stop her too. They respected the role of each other - even if Astrid was a bratty bottom at the best of times.

He looped the tie around her head, tied the knot and slid his fingers over her face to check it was in place. Astrid nuzzled his hand, humming, the small touch of soft and gentle before she undoubtedly tempted him into something much more primal and heated.

Soft heat took him easily, Astrid's body so very welcoming as she arched her back, moaning against her gag and pushing back into Hiccup when he didn't move soon enough for her liking when he stilled to savour the way she felt wrapped around him so intimately. Sure, they had sex a _lot_ and Hiccup supposed the feeling was no novelty, but he and Astrid had incredible sexual chemistry and it certainly had yet to get anywhere close to routine for him.

Settling his fingers against her hips for the moment, though he reserved the thought of pulling her hair later, Hiccup bent his knees slightly to better the slightly awkward angle for a teenagers study desk and thrust. Astrid hummed, body rolling to encourage him until Hiccup's pace continued and this time, he definitely noticed the rocking desk but neither were in any state to mind, let alone care for later consequence now they were lost in each other.

Astrid braced her hands better against the desk and moved with him, pushing back as he thrust forward so his hips met her soft, yielding ass hard each time. His nails dug into the soft of her hips, pulled Astrid flush to him and held her there for a minute, knowing how she loved to feel him deep but hated to be teased when she was desperate.

"Mmmmmmmmph!"

Her sound of frustration was entertaining to say the least; Hiccup might never have a love affair for gags, but he did so love to wind Astrid up when she wore one since she'd pushed for them in the first place.

"Want something?"

Astrid growled, squeezing at his cock and he could have sworn she _giggled_ when he gasped in surprise. It got him moving again though, so he supposed Astrid won really. Her skirt was little more than rolled up fabric at her hips, and the only other thing Astrid had on was her bra, which was only still on because Hiccup _adored_ how navy sat against Astrid's skin. After her two hour lap dance followed by Astrid coming on his tongue, Hiccup wasn't going to hold out much longer.

Thankfully, Astrid didn't seem far behind him, reaching back blindly for his hand and pushing it down to play with her clit, which Hiccup eagerly obliged. He felt her shudder when he stroked her just right inside and out, rhythm a little jerky as he felt his climax closing in. Astrid moaned when she felt him spill with a grunt, unable to hold out for her but Hiccup resumed stroking her sensitive little clit before the stars left his vision, bringing Astrid over the edge with him soon after.

Wrapping arms around her waist, Hiccup pulled her back toward the bed, still in his lap as his softening shaft slipped free of her, both panting and sweaty as Astrid spat out her gag while Hiccup slipped off her blindfold. She twisted to look at him, that gorgeous smile of hers, a beaming post-coital grin, stretched across her flushed face.

"Better memory?"

"Definitely. I'll blow you when you can go again, but _damn_ I needed that."

Astrid's particular need for desk-debauchery satisfied, they restrained most of the rest of their play to the bed, where Astrid could bite the pillow or press her face into the mattress to keep quiet if she needed to and where Hiccup could bind her as she wished. They fell into bed that night spent and satisfied, exchanging giggles about whether or not they'd been overheard in the looseness of post-coital hormones.

Astrid was much less agreeable the next morning when Hiccup's alarm went off, signalling they had to start the day. She burrowed into his side, yawning sweetly as she refused to get up. While Hiccup wouldn't mind avoiding looking her parents in the eye - there was _no_ way they'd heard nothing the previous night - they had an early start to beat the snow warning for later.

"Noooo."

"We have to."

Grumbling, Astrid rolled onto her back and sighed.

"Fine! I demand cuddles when we get back home though."

 _Home._ It was small, but words like that gave Hiccup hope.

* * *

Whistling cheerfully, Astrid entered the apartment and immediately her nose was filled with the smell of Hiccup's cooking.

"Evening, milady!" he called out "there's something for you on the table!"

Intrigued, she put down her bag and went over to the table, still humming in her jovial mood. Fingers slid over the table, finding her gift.

"Ooh."

She examined the pile of fresh leather and wood with interest. It was clearly some sort of harness or hanging frame, but considerably more light-weight than Hiccup's other ones. And since he built most of his own equipment, Astrid was doubly intrigued since he was such a safety buff.

Hiccup emerged from the kitchen a few moments later, wiping his hands off with a towel and leaning over to kiss her in greeting.

"Hey there."

She grinned.

"Hey babe. What's this?"

"A little something for my girlfriend and _favourite_ submissive."

He said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh? And do I have to guess what it is, or will you show it to me?"

She asked, coming up next to him and rubbing herself against his side sensually. Hiccup eyed her openly as he tossed the tea towel aside.

"Well, dinner will be simmering for a little while, so if you want to give it a try first…"

He said, tone leading somewhere Astrid was very keen to follow, and dexterously popped a few of her buttons open with his hand as he held her.

"You know me. I'm a hands-on learner…"

She breathed in that way she knew he liked, grinning and undoing her belt. In a matter of minutes she was stripped, hands and mouth on her skin working Astrid from _interested_ to _get a fucking move on Hiccup._ Thankfully for both her sanity and his safety, Hiccup moved her to where he wanted her and slowly started to put the harness into place around her arms.

"So what's this for, exactly?"

"You wanted to combine restraints with riding. Obviously, there are easier ways, but I thought I'd make you something special. It's based on something I made for Eret once, so the idea is sound. I just tailored it to you so it ought to work pretty well."

There were straps around her torso that would bear more of her weight, so if Hiccup bound her hands up above her head it wouldn't strain her shoulders by placing all her weight there. Not that he did that, instead strapping her arms at her side that time. He fitted her to the often-repurposed beam, which did the sturdy work so the wooden frame of the harness wouldn't simply break. Bound and on her knees with no worries of simply falling over - Hiccup's main concern when they discussed it before - Astrid watched as Hiccup shed his bottoms, dragging a blanket and cushion over so he could get comfortable before he let Astrid seat herself on his cock.

"How's that?"

Astrid tested her bonds, shivering pleasantly at the thrill of being restrained. Then she rolled her hips, relishing the burn in her thighs and the way Hiccup pressed deeper inside her.

"Perfect."

Two of her favourite things - being on top and being more or less tied up - and Hiccup, the wonderful, creative Dom that he was, had made her something specifically to enjoy both. Now Astrid knew it was fantastic, she'd have to ask him to design something for the bedroom too. Or maybe incorporate her current harness into his suspension frame... oh, the possibilites. Astrid loved having a make-stuff boyfriend.

From under the pillow, Hiccup pulled a set of clamps and winked as he clamped her nipples in turn, the chain thin but long enough that it could sit slack unless Hiccup tugged. The clamps weren't his most vicious, but they were certainly not the gentle ones from first-time experiences and the bite was _exquisite_ all on its own.

A swift slap to her ass made Astrid jolt, followed by Hiccup tugging the chain and making her cry out in that heady mix of pain and pleasure. His eyes were hard on her, pupils blown with lust.

"Get moving."

Astrid was powerless to disobey, grinding against him as she figured out how to move without her arms for balance. Hiccup kept one hand on her hip, a show that he wouldn't let her fall. With the harness, she couldn't, but Astrid appreciated the symbolism of the gesture anyway. His other hand shifted between pulling at her clamps and playing with her clit, his thrusts lazy as he left Astrid do the work she'd begged for multiple times.

It took a little work, but Astrid found her stride and began riding him in earnest, feeling halfway to subspace as she all but floated between ecstasy and agony between thrusts and spanks and biting clamps, between Hiccup's nails dragging across her hip and his fingers teasing over her clit. The first climax took her by surprise, washing over her but Astrid couldn't even consider stopping, it was all too good to even slow down as her muscles shook from the effort before picking up again.

If she had the breath, Astrid would have told him he was a genius. But breathing and words sounded difficult, so Astrid just rode him harder and thrilled in Hiccup's pleasured grunts and groans. Her second climax knocked the wind out of her a little, slowing her down enough to catch her breath, feeling sweat slide down her skin and pool under the straps. Hiccup was little better, though some of the sweat on him was undoubtedly hers.

Astrid doubted she had another in her, but she'd not stop until Hiccup came too; he was far too good to her for Astrid not to finish what she'd started, no matter how her thighs burned and her knees ached.

An idea struck her - Astrid slowing down didn't mean she couldn't add a bit of spice herself before she flagged… and from what Atali had told her a few months back, Hiccup loved one kind of play that they hadn't indulged in yet.

"Are you close, love?"

She asked, panting, breath ragged as she pushed the words out.

"Almost…"

He grunted from under her, another sharp tug on the chain almost sending Astrid off kilter but it was the push she needed to say the words.

"Then come!" she said, being the demanding brat he usually loved "knock me up! Give me your babies!"

His reaction was the exact _opposite_ of what she'd been hoping for.

Hiccup turned a frightening shade of white almost instantly, blood draining from his face to leave him clammy and pale. Before Astrid could even blink, she felt him go completely soft inside her as he blurted out only one word in response.

_"Stop!"_

-HTTYD-

**Oooft.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Some seem to have not noticed - Astrid making that comment was based on something she was told by Atali (the thing she told Astrid Hiccup liked a few chapters back). It was not an out of the blue thing, it was a previous playmates tip. Astrid probably ought to have brought it up before blurting it out, I agree, but she was not thinking particularly clearly and she knew someone else had used the same kink on Hiccup to great effect before.**

-HTTYD-

In a matter of seconds he'd pulled out of her, and was shaking and shivering as he undid the restraints. Once she could get herself free, he retreated away from her, still trembling. Astrid stared at him, shocked.

 _That_ hadn't been the response she'd been expecting, not in the slightest! Working the last of the restraints off of herself, she scooted over to him to where he was sitting huddled against the side of the couch. Astrid barely reached toward him and he flinched, her hand withdrawing immediately.

"Ba… Hiccup, what's wrong?"

"Why did you _say_ that?"

He asked, his voice guttural and pained and it gave Astrid an awful ache in her chest. She turned to look him in the eyes, no easy task when he still huddled in on himself.

"Atali said that you liked impregnation play… did she lie to me?"

It occurred to Astrid then how she should have checked first. He was her Dominant, but still he was allowed the choice of consent. Spur of the moment decisions during mind-melting sex were not to be trusted. Hiccup swallowed.

"No… she wasn't lying. I _did…_ back when we played together. That was one of Cami's…" he paused and swallowed again, continuing much more harshly "one of _her_ favourites. You know, that sort of regressive personal fantasy you find all the time in the scene - in her case, a strong, proud feminist woman, raised as such from birth, being 'reduced' to breeding stock. You take the scary thing and make it your own. Not that it was ever an actual risk we took… but thats how roleplay is and I…"

She reached out and touched him; he startled a little, but didn't flinch away that time.

"So…"

"I don't want to talk about it… but suffice it to say that I _can't_ get you pregnant. I should have told you this a while ago, but I… about a year or so ago, I got a vasectomy."

Astrid blinked.

"Wait, so you've been shooting blanks this whole time?"

"Well, there are reversal procedures and they're not perfect, and there have been documented cases of them failing," he said, tone an odd mix of bordering on panic and yet somehow still analytical "so I wouldn't _depend_ on it, but yes, my last checkup showed that my sperm count was zero " he bowed his head, drawing in a deep breath "and I should have told you sooner."

She leaned up against him.

"You _should_ have… but I forgive you. And I'll stay on birth control anyway. Easier that way when we have other playmates, and eases my cramps anyway. All round win."

He nodded, still looking pained.

She stroked his back, even as her insides complained about the denied orgasm she'd been building towards - his response killed much of the mood, surely, but her body had been wound tight and had yet to relax - and pondered. Getting a vasectomy because of his ex's favourite roleplay didn't make sense to her, not with what she knew of him. Sure, they were reversible, and a lot less invasive surgery than sterilising would be for her, but _still..._ her mind kept turning, more questions than answers coming up.

"Hiccup…?"

"Yes?"

He responded hesitantly. Astrid wondered if he knew what she'd ask.

"What… happened with you and Cami?"

He flinched and swallowed.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not now."

Astrid nodded.

"Okay."

Hiccup twitched and made a sound of surprise.

"Okay? You're…"

 _Not pressing?_ She heard him say it clearly, even though the words never left his mouth. To show how _okay_ they were, he leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I trust you, and you'll tell me later, I know. But now's not the time, and I'm not going to step over or even push your boundaries. That goes both ways, and it's exactly the same space you give me. Body or mind, doesn't matter."

There was clearly more to the story, but she knew better than to try to drag it out of him. Not after he'd just asserted the boundary there that _he didn't want to talk about it._ She could respect that, after all of the times he'd respected _her_ boundaries, regardless of their Dom/sub dynamic. Also, aside from that ethical point, pragmatically, he was **stubborn** as a mule. But she knew that she'd piece together the story eventually.

As she thought, he took a deep breath and sighed.

"So, yeah. Not blaming you- or Atali. As far as she knew, what she told you was right, and I'm sure it came up in a light-hearted way where she was just offering something she thought would be a fun surprise. Atali helped me through a phase, and I guess... I left that there with her."

Astrid nodded.

"Are you okay, though?"

He swallowed again, a shake rolling through him.

"For a moment… I was there, hearing Cami say it."

Astrid winced. He wasn't saying it like he was thinking of another woman during sex. It sounded more like an agonising flashback. What the _hel_ happened between those two?

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know."

Voice still soft and strained, his hand crept over to hers and held it gently. Reaching up, she grabbed a blanket off of the couch and wrapped it around them as he shivered, both still naked but covered in rapidly cooling sweat.

As they huddled together, she mused that this was the first time she'd had the Dom call _stop._ There had been 'slow down' and 'no' and even a 'behave or I'll stop' a few times, but Astrid couildn't remember such a violent, code-red safeword from her Dominant before. It was completely his right though, safewords and respect for them worked both ways.

Rubbing her cheek against his shoulder, she sighed. When Hiccup began to settle a little more, she had an idea and stretched up to kiss his cheek.

"I'm going to go run you a bath, ok?"

Aftercare worked both ways too; Hiccup was overwhelmed, and Astrid was damn well going to take care of him. He looked reticent to let her go, but after he kissed her gently Hiccup released her hand and nodded. She left the blanket around him, nuzzled his sweaty hair before getting up. First things first; she turned off dinner, which they could go back to when Hiccup was out of his drop.

She set up a cloth and soap, shampoo and cup nearby. Astrid filled the bath halfway, dumped a soothing bath oil in and went to retrieve her boyfriend. He was in the kitchen drinking water, looking small and vulnerable with the fuzzy blanket wrapped around him still. Astrid took his hand, led him to the bathroom and coaxed him into the tub. Sliding in behind him, she pulled Hiccup to her chest and let him soak for a minute, their combined bodies enough to bring the water level up so it swaddled them in heat with a lightly scented steam.

Then she took the soap - a Lush one, naturally, for the situation - and lathered the cloth up, working it along his skin to cleanse away sweat and fear alike. Her mind quieted in a strange way as she did, focused completely on Hiccup. It normally took a Dominant working hard to get her there, but apparently caring for Hiccup worked too. He jumped when the cloth ran over his soft cock, but he settled when Astrid cooed an apology and she didn't linger, moving to wash his legs as best she could from behind him. Then came washing his hair, fingers working the suds in well and the scalp massage seemed to soothe him further. Rinsing with full cups of water, he was a boneless puddle by the time Astrid was done.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome love. Can you move up just a little for me so I can clean up?"

Hiccup did so, shuffling with his knees bent so Astrid could give herself a once-over with the cloth - she might still shower before bed, depending, but that wasn't the point of the bath - Hiccup was. Astrid even helped dry him afterwards, wringing his thick mop out with the towel as best she could.

"Come on, I'll dry your hair."

Hers was only damp at the ends, and Astrid could do with cleaning it properly but at least it wasn't dripping wet anymore. Hiccup acquiesced quietly to the hairdryer, and when she was done he laid down next to her and promptly fell asleep. Astrid set an alarm - it was too early to go to bed properly, but naps were some peoples recovery and he looked much more peaceful as he drifted off. Settling next to him and feeling the desperate way he held her, Astrid ached for him again. She'd find out in time. When he was ready.

* * *

Hiccup sat hunched over his desk, going over some of the course material for the upcoming semester. Yes, he got a decent amount of pay, unlike a lot of other grad students, and actually already had some patents to his name which actually helped pay for his apartment and hobbies, but of course early achievements meant the professors had _high_ expectations for him…

Leaning back, he rubbed at his eyes and then his leg; he was lucky not to have lost the damn thing when he was still in his teens, but he could still tell when the weather was changing, thanks to all of the titanium pins inside. Astrid jokingly called it his divining rod once, then told him she liked his _other_ rod better.

"You all right there, babe?"

A familiar, sweet voice came from behind him. Eyes still closed, he nodded, assuming Astrid could already see him.

"Yeah. Just tired. This paperwork is fragging me and then respawning me just for the additional kills."

Astrid snorted behind him, and then warm, strong fingers came up and massaged the back of his neck. He let his head droop forward as she worked at the muscles, and mumbled in the direction of his breastbone.

"And how's your work going?"

"Oh, I finished today's batch a little while ago."

She spoke softly, her fingertips working at a knot in his muscles.

"That's good to hear..."

He trailed off, falling silent as she shifted him forward and worked over his upper back, with the only words they were exchanging being her instructing him quietly how to move. The breathy moans from him as she broke out the massage oil and lifted his shirt up so she could work on his spine didn't count as words. Not really.

Finally, though, she stopped.

"Okay, up you get. That's as much as I can do here, and…"

"And…?"

He asked, turning to her and opening his eyes, only to choke.

Astrid giggled, and twisted a little to present herself as his eyes went round.

"You like?"

She asked, dressed in lingerie that he didn't recognize, but that might have been due to a sudden lack of blood in his brain. Vaguely aware that his jaw was hanging open, he nodded dumbly.

"Uh huh."

"Well, come to bed. I want to give you a proper massage," she lifted the bottle of scented oil she'd been using on him carefully, hands already shiny, "and then have slippery oiled-up sex."

"Guhh..."

Hiccup answered rather eloquently. She smirked.

"Whoever can pin the other gets to be on top."

"We're not Turkish,"

Finally snapping out of his reverie somewhat, Hiccup began getting out of the desk chair and following her to the bedroom.

"So?" she said, leading the way. "I'm pretty sure _they_ have rules for points and everything. _I_ just want to have fun and get fucked."

He eyed her lace-covered ass as she flaunted it in front of him, begging to be spanked and squeezed.

"Oh, I can oblige."

They reached the bedroom and she gently coaxed him onto the bed face-first, towel already down in preparation, and then the mattress shifted as she crawled on next to him and then straddled his legs to finish her massage work.

As her hands kneaded up and down the length of his spine, he wondered if she was going to ask now, when he was pliant and more open than before. It had been almost a week since the 'knock-me-up' incident… and he could practically feel the timer on Cami's deadline ticking down. His birthday was in a month and a half, and her deadline was not long after.

 _I'll tell her before my birthday if she doesn't ask_ , he thought, and then gave a moan as she worked on his lower back. He really _had_ been wound up. _End of February at the latest._

"You're still tense,"

She observed, and Hiccup muttered an apology.

"Don't mean to make your work harder."

"It's all right," she said, and he felt her hesitate before saying "but is it about… last week?"

Hiccup sank - somehow - deeper into the towel-covered mattress.

"Yes."

He admitted, muffled. She sighed from her perch on his back.

"When… when you're ready, I'm ready to hear it. Just promise me you won't bottle it up, all right? I love you… and I trust you."

That made him wince - because if he _trusted_ her, trusted how she'd react, he'd just _tell_ her… but the thought of actually talking about what had happened was just too painful—and from her spot on his back, she chided him half-jokingly.

"No, no! Relax! Don't undo all my hard work!"

Hiccup laughed into the mattress slightly, and she laughed with him, even as she worked out another knot.

"So my conniving scheme here is to make you all jelly-like," she said, "and then ride you into the mattress after I win our little wrestling contest."

He gave a thumbs up.

"Sounds good."

"Oh, and don't you go easy on me!"

She said cheerfully, sliding down to kneel over his legs more.

"I won't."

He promised, and then groaned aloud as she kneaded his hamstrings. It seemed like she planned to massage him until he fell asleep from sheer comfort, which was at odds with her outfit and words, but it was _Astrid..._ predictable, she was not.

Finally though, his skin glistening with oil and muscles like melting butter, she declared him finished… and hopped off the bed. With a smirk, she started to _slo-oooowly_ strip off the lingerie, letting oil run down her skin and rubbing it in with long, sensual movements as Hiccup watched on with his mouth probably agape.

 _She's going to kill me, I swear_ , Hiccup thought, watching her work. _And I'll let her._

Once she was naked, Astrid ensured she was sufficiently slippery, then climbed up on the bed with him and leapt at Hiccup in a full body tackle, sliding over his back and laughing as she struggled to grip him. They'd have to be careful not to fall off the bed, but his front was largely oil-free and so Hiccup had an advantage there, much as her back was relatively dry too. He could not have engineered it a more even match.

Well, except for the fact Astrid wa so very intent on winning, and so the cheating came out in full force right away, oiled hand gripping his cock as she kissed him when he managed to turn over. Hiccup let her think she was getting her way for a minute, enjoying the feel of her skin sliding effortlessly against his before he seized his chance, dislodging her slippery hand from his half-hard cock and managing to roll from under her, leaping on Astrid to pin her down before she could jump him. She squirmed under him, growling when Hiccup used his hands to pin her wrists.

"That's cheating!"

She struggled, but Hiccup knew how she liked to be pinned down and apparently she didn't feel strongly enough to really try and break free.

"And groping me wasn't?"

"Nope!"

Astrid threw herself over, close to knocking Hiccup in a none-too-pleasant manner as he landed on his back, her on his. She managed to twist around, climbing on him and pinning him rather effectively.

"Since I pinned you" Hiccup wriggled but _damn_ Astrid was strong "didn't I already win?"

"And waste all this oil so fast? No chance. Unless you want to surrender now?"

With Astrid straddling him, it seemed an increasingly appealing option; Hiccup was increasingly fond of Astrid on top himself, bound or not. But she wanted _fun_ before the fuck, so surrender was not an option.

He leant up to kiss her, craning his neck until she met him halfway, her hair tickling the sides of his cheeks. Hiccup waited, biding his time and enjoying her mouth before he felt her fingers at his wrists start to relax. She yelped as he turned them, hair falling over her eyes obscuring her vision long enough that Hiccup got to her breast, pinching her nipple and watching Astrid shudder, her growl melting into a moan.

"Oh, we're playing dirty now?"

"You started it!"

"I did not!"

Astrid clamped powerful thighs around his hips, both feeling his cock slide against her clit and contemplating giving up there and then it seemed. Astrid slipped as she climbed him, hands struggling to find purchase at his back in that position before locking behind his neck and pushing until he fell backwards, narrowly missing knocking his head on the end of the bedframe and being thankful for his height then, as it meant he'd needed a longer bed to begin with.

"Victory does not count if I need to go to the hospital for a concussion you know."

Mouth tilting into her playful smirk, Astrid winked as she pressed down harder against him.

"I promise if I break you, I'll take care of you after."

Hiccup's hands were slick with oil by then, sliding down over her back and landing two swift slaps against her ass, each making Astrid grind into him, growing wetter against his cock and biting her lip.

"N-not fair!"

"Thought we were playing dirty now?"

The more aroused Astrid got, the easier it was for Hiccup to outright cheat and exploit various erogenous spots, finally getting her pinned face-down beneath him, both sweaty and covered in oil and probably bruises from increasingly competitive wrestling.

"Fine, you win! Now fuck me!"

Hiccup grinned.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

Astrid let out a sound of frustration, already beginning to try and twist free. With their skin so bloody messy, it wouldn't be too hard.

"I'm not saying it again, either get moving or get on your back!"

Panting with arousal himself, Hiccup couldn't find it in him to argue.

"Like this?"

Astrid arched up into him, mewling in that wanting way she did.

"Mmm."

Nudging her legs apart with his own, Hiccup's fingers found her wet and wanting before he backed up, shaking his head. Astrid huffed, twisting to glare at him.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Turn over? I wanna see you."

Astrid's face softened before she nodded, rolling over with a smile on her face as she drew him close again, kissing him sweetly before the fire flared anew, hips pushing urgently into his before Astrid reached down to guide him in, eyes closed and lips parting on a soft gasp as he slipped into her. Her hands slipped on his back, a little adjusting needed before they didn't just slide away from each other when he thrust. It left them both with the giggles, Astrid looking positively lit up as she laughed and smiled and moaned, moving with him as best she could between little giggles and kisses.

"I love you, you terrible wrestling-cheat."

"Hey! You started the cheating. And I love you too, even though _you_ cheat at wrestling."

Astrid pouted, but seemed content to let it slide - Hiccup snorted inwardly at the unintentional joke - as they kept going. He actually managed to make her come mid-laugh, the sound an amusing and enchanting mix as mirth became bliss, left Astrid with a breathless, beaming smile as she settled, letting out sweet little sounds when Hiccup came soon after.

"So, slippery sex? Yay or nay?"

She quizzed as they both came down from the high, holding hands amongst _ruined_ sheets.

"It was fun, but we're gonna have to invest in bigger towels in future I think, to cover the whole bed if we go oil wrestling on it again."

Agreeing, Astrid helped him strip and change the bed, sharing a quick shower to rinse most of the oil away before taking turns moisturising each other with a light cream afterwards, nestling bare beneath fresh covers on soft clean skin. Astrid burrowed into his chest and fell asleep fairly quickly. Hiccup watched her for a little while, acknowledging how happy and in love they were, and that he _did_ trust her.

If she had been awake, Hiccup might have just offered to blurt the whole truth out there and then. But she was asleep, content and happy and Hiccup took the excuse, shoving those thoughts aside and drawing Astrid a little tighter to him before aiming for sleep himself.

 _Soon,_ he promised himself, _soon but not now._

* * *

**On my way!**

Heather's text read. Leaning back into her chair with a smile, Astrid tapped out a response.

_See you soon!_

When Hiccup had first told her that he'd be out of town this weekend for a conference, she'd resigned herself to a lonely and sexless couple of days. Granted, she and Hiccup had a loose agreement on itch-scratching, but she could handle a _weekend_ damnit!

But as luck might have it, Eret had then also needed to go for a job interview. And so they'd talked it out - ending in plans that Heather was coming over for movies, girl-talk and likely debauchery. They were even at Hiccup's place so they'd have access to his toy cabinet, should the mood strike them, and he'd left them a refrigerator full of their favourites because it was _Hiccup,_ and he did that.

Wearing one of her favourite _fuck-me_ dresses - not the one that had started this whole relationship, though, that one only came out when Hiccup would see it - Astrid lounged on the couch, waiting for the door to go.

Finally, the knock she awaited sounded and Astrid leapt up to go answer it. Heather seemed to stop midway to forming words to gape, dragging her eyes over Astrid blatantly.

" _Wow._ How do you ever make it out of the house?"

"Well, sometimes we're late. Coming in?"

Heather walked in, overnight bag tossed on a nearby chair before she let Astrid pull her close, things like playful kisses and hugs perfectly normal greetings for the two - their first real introduction had been a weekend long four-way BDSM session, they'd sailed past needing ice breakers a long time ago.

"It's been too long!"

"I know. You guys should visit more. I'm sure Eret can leave without a limp this time."

She laughed, arm still around Astrid's waist.

"Eh, I don't think he minded much until he had to try and explain sitting on a cushion the next day."

They raided the fridge for snacks, stretched out along the sofa to eat and cuddle and catch up a little. Though by the way Heather eyed skin exposed by Astrid's dress, things would soon heat up. Not before Toothless decided to interrupt, leaping up to paw at Astrid's belly before flopping there and eyeing Heather, expecting petting and attention.

"I see how it is. Someone else is here and I'm just a pillow?"

"Mrowww."

"Asshole cat. See if I get you a girlfriend, huh?"

Heather quirked an eyebrow at Astrid.

"I don't really think he understands."

"That is not the point. He's getting hair on my dress and using me to get to you."

Heather laughed, ran fingers through the cats fur until he began purring, rumbling away happily on Astrid's stomach.

"He misses Hiccup, it's not his fault!"

"Now you're on his side?"

Heather dissolved into giggles, shaking her head at Astrid.

"No. But since you will soon demand all my attention, I see no reason he can't have a _little_ now."

Grumbling, Astrid shoved a brownie bite in her mouth and begrudgingly agreed, petting Toothless too and the cat was clearly in some kind of attention-based nirvana, melting into place and making an unhappy noise if either ceased petting.

"So, how are you and Hiccup doing?"

Astrid pushed the lid down on a brimming, bubbling pot of emotions, unsure how much Heather already knew and what would be breaking privacy, but also wanting to keep the jovial mood for now. They had all weekend for the heavy stuff.

Toothless growled as Astrid made to get up, but she persevered until he huffed and stalked off to curl up somewhere else, throwing them a look to make sure they knew that was what he was doing. Brushing at her dress, Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Not like it'll stay on long I guess."

Heather grinned.

"Damn right it won't."

Heather was hot on her heels as they tumbled down onto the bed - Astrid had asked Hiccup in advance if he minded them using _their_ bed rather than the pullout one - sharing giggles and kisses as they worked at each others clothes. Anatomical differences aside, there was a different energy when it was just she and Heather - though both were submissives and liked it, they were also both sparky, bratty and submission only came in to sex, not their whole lives. The fight for top was less about the end result and more about just having fun, dress and skirt and shirt all on the floor in almost no time at all.

Given how tight the dress Astrid wore had been, she bore nothing beneath and Heather seemed to appreciate the fact immensely, running hands over bare skin as she leant down to kiss Astrid properly. Familiar enough after watching and participating before, Heather knew many of her hot spots already, mapping them almost idly as Astrid squirmed beneath her. Astrid gave as good as she got, enamoured for the moment by the shape of curves beneath her hand, where soft and yielding met toned and firm.

Heather _rarely_ actually wanted to be on top, she just liked challenging someone until they pinned her down really. Astrid was happy to give her that, equally fired up by the defiance and rough, playful fight. When hands slid down to ever more sensitive areas, they shared sloppy kisses that broke for panting, moaning, free hands clutching and caressing. Astrid twisted in ecstacy as she was bitten, kissed, _fucked,_ eager and wanting to reciprocate until she and Heather both slumped, sweaty and sated and smiling to the bed.

With a satisfied sigh, Astrid let her head fall back against Heather's leg.

"That was good."

"Agreed!" Heather said, with a matching satiated sound "I mean don't get me wrong, I love our boys, but a little vanilla action is good. Cleanse the palate once in a while. Keeps you from feeling... _too_ conditioned, y'know?"

"I know exactly what you mean. Although I don't think I'm as boring as a sorbet."

Astrid quipped, trailing her finger lazily over the other woman's skin she could reach.

"Although, that being said, I'd love to play with you and him some more. Hiccup hosts _such_ a good playdate. I know you guys were talking about finding a house. Think you'd want me and Eret as roommates?"

Astrid gave her a sidelong look.

"And what about Eret's possible out-of-town job?"

"If he gets it - _if,_ because there's a lot of competition - I _might_ go with him," Heather acknowledged with a nod "but it would depend on what _I_ can find for my own career wherever he ends up. We talked about it and if I can't find anything, he's not going to try to make me move just to stay with him. Long distance can be a thing. He wants me to succeed more than he wants to get laid regularly. Besides which, Eret is a big fan of his little notes" Astrid raised an eyebrow, querying, so Heather elaborated "if he's gone a while, he leaves notes around the house for me to call up and act out whatevers on it. It's fun."

 _Add that to the list..._ dragging her mind back to the present, Astrid smiled.

"It's good you guys have such a solid... support for each other. I know Eret's a good guy, but it can't be an easy choice to make."

"It's not, but it wouldn't be forever and I think me and him are steady enough to make it work. But yeah, if I end up staying and he ends up going, I might end up joining you in house hunting. Our place is nice, but I can't afford it on a single income" she smirked "and there's nothing saying _I_ can't get laid regularly. Same with him, really."

With a bark of laughter, Astrid shook her head.

"Nope, I guess not! But with you two sharing space with us, wouldn't that get… I dunno, complicated with the Dom/sub stuff?"

"What, having Hiccup being a Dom with a sub and switch in the house?" Heather shrugged "possibly, but we already considered that and accepted it as a possibility when we asked him to move in with us. Besides, we don't _live_ the Master/slave life. You and Hiccup-"

Astrid cut Heather off suddenly - not on purpose, but curiousity surged.

"Wait, when was _that?"_

"After Cami broke up with him and he was going through his depression... funk, I guess?" Heather answered, tone tilting to more sombre "Gods, that was a _mess."_

For a moment, Astrid had a bolt of resentment and jealousy for Heather - and _Atali,_ and _Eret._ It seemed that everyone knew about what had caused the breakup. Everyone else, that was, except her. They'd all been there, either during or right after the fact. Astrid hated that she wasn't.

But all she had to do was _ask…_

Heather would tell her, Astrid was certain.

The next moment had her considering how to ask, thinking she could phrase it almost nonchalantly…

And then she looked up and saw Toothless, his forepaw and tail dangling over the edge as he napped on his favourite shelf perch like a twitching shadow. And she remembered that she'd promised Hiccup that she would trust him, and wait until _he_ was ready. And she _did_ trust him. With her love, and with her body, mind and general wellbeing every time they played. Asking Heather behind his back would be like betraying that trust. That wasn't who Astrid was.

So _instead_ of going behind his back to find out what had happened, she pushed on to the more wholesome aspect of what Heather had said.

"That's good of you. And Eret, that he'd welcome in Hiccup to help him without feeling like it would... challenge him. After seeing so many creeps and selfish guys in the scene, I'm glad to know at least two decent ones."

Heather stretched out, nudity quite a good distraction from Astrid's turbulent mind for the moment.

"There are a few more, if you want recommendations" she winked, rather cheerful "ask Hiccup if he can arrange a playdate."

"Oooh. That sounds interesting" Astrid said, thinking and then asking "just how big _is_ the local scene, anyway?"

She'd not had much chance to explore it, better versed back home in the tiny scene of the sleepy suburbia. Near universities, there was always _more._ The effect of several thousand people away from home, sometimes for the first time ever, full of a need to breathe and experience. Heather turned and propped herself up on an elbow, humming as she thought.

"Not _that_ big, all things considered? I mean, the uni helps, as does the hospital."

"The hospital?"

"High stress jobs need outlets... and access to good medical treatment. But there's really just the one club, and well, you know how people can exist outside the scene for a while without finding a way in. Unless we count that slightly seedy place, its more like an indoor dogging spot that some kinksters frequent. But I don't go there. So as far as I'm concerned, one club."

Astrid nodded.

"And that club is Viggo's, right?"

"Yeah. A couple other places tried to open, but they can't compete with... wait, you haven't been there yet?"

Heather asked, surprised.

"It's been a busy semester, and, well, Hiccup kept me _quite_ happy."

Astrid said airily, laying back with a smug look. Heather laughed.

"Oh, you two are so happy together, it's good to see. And slightly sickening, you sap."

They continued to chat, languid and cheerful, until Astrid's stomach growled, demanding to be fed with one of Hiccup's pasta creations.

After refuelling and heading to relax upon the sofa with something trashy on Netflix, Astrid - feeling ashamed of her near-lapse earlier - kept the conversation steered to safer topics. He'd tell her one day. He'd promised. He just had to get past the pain first.

And she would be there to help him with that, because she loved him.

-HTTYD-

**Friendly reminder that anyone who has complaints about pacing is welcome to piss off and write their own story :)**


	14. Chapter 14

****

**Guest: No, _clearly_ incest fics aren't a hard limit of mine, and rape-play is. How is that hard to comprehend? If you want a rape fantasy fic, write your own?**

**This chapter contains, amongst other things, puppy play. I've spent time with pups, I promise they're happy and consenting!**

-HTTYD-

If Astrid noticed his hands were a little tight on the wheel, she didn't say anything. Hiccup was grateful. He wanted to do this... but it was still the first time he'd been back since... Cami. They circled around the customers car park, heading to the back where staff parked - for safety, as the whole thing was covered in cameras to prevent stalkers hassling the staff. Hiccup had been invited to that specific spot, he elaborated to Astrid as they got out of the car.

And honestly... _wow._ Watching Astrid pull herself out of the car and straighten up in _that,_ Hiccup was glad he had a minute to adjust to blood leaving his brain. Roleplay aside, they didn't really do dressing up much, especially not for the sake of the look rather than seduction or play. They were both hugely fond of skin-to-skin, BDSM generally an incredibly tactile experience.

So the sight of her in an underbust corstet, paired with shorts that barely managed to earn such a description with their scant amount of material... her shorts and the vest under her corset were in the same deep blue, and Hiccup was honestly a little weak in the knees just looking at her. Astrid had initially suggested wearing fishnet tights to match, but let him know in no uncertain terms she expected to get fucked where people could watch and they'd only get in the way... feeling a bit dizzy, Hiccup reached for her hand, debating internally how he felt for the minute about the final detail of her outfit.

Her _collar._

He hadn't put it on, and it wasn't anything like the sort of thing Hiccup _would_ collar her with. But it was standard practice at the club for a submissive to wear some kind of collar, unless they were on the look for a Dominant, in which case behaviour generally did the work for them. Hiccup wondered how Astrid would come across in a club without a Dominant at her side... she was such a dominant personality.

"How come we're out the back?"

"Viggo asked me to drop in and say hi before we head in. His office is round here."

Before they even reached the door, it opened, revealing Viggo to Astrid. Her brow furrowed in confusion for a minute - she knew Viggo had been a Dom mentor of sorts to him, and so she was probably expecting something other than a man who looked quite calm, wearing a white shirt and black suit trousers.

"Hiccup! So good to see you. Would you introduce your good lady?"

"This good lady can introduce herself, thanks."

Hiccup bit back a laugh; gods, he loved that woman. Viggo let out a soft chuckle, stepping back to let them into the building. His office was bright, minimalist, all dark wood furniture and nowhere visible to be bound and whipped against. Except maybe the desk, Hiccup supposed. Astrid perched herself on Hiccup's lap without invitation, and Hiccup was _hard_ -pressed to even remember Viggo was in the room for a minute.

"Ah, yes. I haven't forgotten Hiccup's penchant for cheek. What is your name, my dear?"

"Astrid."

"I am Viggo, a friend of your... what do you call him?"

"My Dom, I guess. Sometimes Sir, but not in public."

Hiccup could _hear_ Astrid's smirk even though he couldn't see her face. Viggo nodded, fingers interlocked in front of his goatee-covered chin.

"Very well. Yes, I am a friend of your Dominant, and this establishment belongs to me."

They didn't talk for long before Viggo stood and gestured, Astrid standing when Hiccup nodded. The other man looked Astrid over, nodding.

"I do hope Hiccup is putting many of the things I taught him to good use."

Astrid smirked.

"Well, he keeps _me_ happy."

"That's very good. I do believe there is somebody here that would be _thrilled_ to see Hiccup, and I think would _love_ to meet you Astrid. Hiccup, you know where to find me."

Hiccup had his suspicions about who Viggo meant, though he knew a seconds panic but Viggo _definitely_ would have told him not to come if Cami was there... Astrid stood still, gave Hiccup an expectant look and refused to move until he leant in and kissed her.

"If she weren't wearing a collar-"

"Yeah, I know. What can I say? Submission 24/7 would be boring."

"If you say so. Personally I'm quite partial. Oh, you will want these."

Viggo handed over two wristbands, one in black and one in a soft blue. He slipped the blue over Astrid's wrist, the black on his. Now she had what she wanted, Astrid was happy to follow Hiccup out, along a couple of corridors before they entered the club through the Staff door at the back. They stayed there a moment for Astrid to take it all in, the muriad of variance quite something to a first-timer.

They'd only taken a few steps toward a display when Hiccup felt fingers twist in his hair, tugging lightly and Astrid turned to see why he'd stopped.

"Hi Mala!"

"How did you know who it was?"

Astrid asked, eyebrows raised.

"Because only two people in the _world_ get away with doing this to me, and you're standing in front of me."

The hand let go, Hiccup patting his hair down and turning to see exactly who he expected. Mala offered him a small smile, one hand at her side holding leashes while the other pulled Hiccup into a hug.

"It has been _far_ too long Hiccup."

Mala had known Cami, and probably knew why he'd not been back, but Hiccup doubted she'd really challenge him making a little white lie.

"I know. But student life is busy, yanno."

Astrid cleared her throat, but she had a little smirk on her lips when Hiccup turned toward her, pulling her closer.

"Astrid, this is Mala. Mala, meet Astrid."

"You always did have exquisite taste in women."

Astrid raised one eyebrow, looking Mala up and down.

"Well, you would say that."

A low huff nearby caught their attention, the two men wearing collars attached to the leashes in Mala's hand not keen on being ignored.

"Not often I see them eye to eye."

"Well, it seemed a little too crowded to make them crawl. Though it does not explain why they are _still_ on their feet. Heel."

Astrid watched on in surprise - oh, Hiccup couldn't _wait_ to move on to the next introductions - as two broad, muscular men wearing little more than collars and leather shorts dropped to their knees at the one-word command. They _were_ wearing knee-pads though. Mala wasn't cruel. Satisfied with her pups, Mala turned back to Astrid.

"Tell me, has Hiccup brought you playmates yet?"

"You could say that."

"Oh, Astrid knows Heather _very_ well."

"Oh really?" Mala's eyes glittered, glancing down at the pup closest to her leg "I do believe this one knows your sister Dagur."

Dagur didn't answer; he hadn't been told he could. Mala was pleased, ran her fingers over his hair. Dagur leant into her touch, eyes closed and muscles relaxing. It wasn't for Hiccup personally, but he could see why others liked it.

 _"That's_ Heather's brother?"

Hiccup nodded, doing his best to look at Astrid's face and not her collar. He meant it when he said it was too soon, but it was a look he couldn't deny enjoying. It was all he could do not to slide his finger beneath the leather strip and use it to pull her to him.

"Yeah. It's how I met Mala to begin with, I was here with Eret and Heather and there were introductions."

"May I?"

"Come now Mala, you know it's not me you should be asking."

"Excellent point. May I touch you Astrid?"

Hiccup nodded to Astrid's questioning look; she was completely safe, touch was just how Mala interacted. It was why she liked having pets rather than submissives, the relationship suited her more. Mala had several inches height on Astrid, trailing fingers down the side of her face and brushing along her hair. Hiccup smiled as Astrid's eyes fell closed, her hands twitching at her side as Mala stroked her shoulder before stepping back. Astrid almost looked disappointed.

"So... I won't lie, I've never met anyone who does _that."_

"By 'that' are you referring to the leashing, or the fact I have pets?"

"Oh. Pets."

"In reality, I do not think it is much different to how any Dominant interacts with their submissive. Consent. Affection. Reward and punishment. Touch. Are they not things you would expect as a submissive?"

Astrid hummed, but nodded eventually.

"That's fair."

"Mind if I show her Mala?"

"Not at all."

Hiccup gestured for Astrid to kneel down with him, reaching for the tag on Dagur's collar. It was bone-shaped like any dog collar really, but the engraving read "Lovingly owned by Mala", and on the back it had a phone number.

"See? Safe."

"I see."

Astrid slid her arm around his back and moulded herself to Hiccup's side, making a soft happy sound when Hiccup ran a hand down her back and left it resting on her ass.

"Well, I am gonna go show Astrid the sights. Catch up with you later Mala?"

"Absolutely, come and find me."

They parted ways so Astrid could get a better look around. There were plenty of people who were clearly in the usual expected dynamic of Dom/sub, but there were several more groups, people out alone, pets and owners, Masters and slaves. Hiccup saw at least three people in permanent metal collars - the kind that couldn't be taken off, only cut off with special tools. Again, not for him, but collaring was a consensual act and he'd never judge how others did it.

He spotted someone who was clearly an object for the time being, serving as their Masters table. Astrid was a little too squirmy for that - which he liked, so to put her in things like human furniture or predicament bondage scenes, Hiccup would probably have to be punishing her. Which wasn't his style often, but he supposed it was something to think about.

"I see what you mean."

"About what?"

"There's really no one way to do this. Well, except with safewords. That's a universal rule."

Hiccup nodded.

"So now you get why thats a temporary thing?"

He gestured to her collar. Astrid touched a hand to it, nodding.

"Yeah. I want you to do that when you're ready, not before."

Hiccup felt his heart swell with love at the soft look Astrid gave him, leaning in to kiss her sweetly.

"Thank you."

"So... since we're here..."

Hiccup knew where she was going, even the gentle lighting unable to hide the spark in Astrid's eyes.

"Is this your being watched thing at play?"

"Maybe. Problem?"

"I just want to be sure you've thought it through. Having Heather and Eret watch is very different to a club full of strangers. And I wouldn't put you in a position where you didn't feel you could say stop."

Astrid tipped her head, thinking.

"I always know I can say stop with you."

Hiccup smiled. That was probably the biggest compliment he could ever receive as a Dominant. He pulled her close, kissed the side of her neck and felt Astrid shiver pleasantly in his arms.

"Well, you know how I like to do as milady wishes."

"Is this the same club Mala tried to kill you with sex in?"

He laughed, amused by just how accurate Astrid's descriptor felt.

"Yeah. There's a back room for playing in. Out here you can be naked if thats what your Dom wants, but there's no real contact except for on theme nights."

Astrid mewled softly, twisting in his hold and pressing her body to his.

"You can tell me more about these theme nights later... where's this back room?"

"Patience. We've only just gotten here."

Astrid growled. Hiccup grinned. He did so love to frustrate her, hands running down her back to squeeze her cute little butt, loving the sound she made and the way she pushed her hips into his.

"What's it going to take to get you to tie me up and fuck me very soon?"

"Hmm. Nothing. You can wait."

There wasn't much that could make Astrid wet so very easily as being told _not yet._ Giving her backside a quick swat to make her jump, Hiccup grabbed her hand and continued leading her around. Some he knew to say hello to greeted them, an overexcited kit nudging Astrid's leg for attention and getting called back by their owner much to Astrid's amusement.

"Reminds me of Toothless."

"Yeah, except he is _far_ less obedient."

Astrid laughed, agreeing as they continued on. The music wasn't really for dancing so much as ambience, but then it was a simple social night - theme nights were far more energetic, but sometimes it was just nice to be somewhere that vanilla people couldn't judge. Particularly for those in non-sexual D/s relationships.

"Obedience is overrated."

"You only say that because you like being spanked."

Astrid winked.

"Speaking of..."

"You, milady, have a one track mind."

"I have a high sex drive and a mean boyfriend."

He rolled his eyes, seeing Astrid pout and begin looking for the fabled 'back room' where she could get her desires satisfied. Hiccup didn't make her wait much longer, given that he couldn't take his eyes off of her exposed skin, the tight-laced corset that hugged her waist, shaping her hips and enhancing her chest... feeling the heady rush of need, Hiccup led her to the back. It was early in the night, so nobody was using it yet but they'd been noticed, and the open door was an invite to watch.

Having anticipated this very event, Hiccup had condoms in his pocket - club rules, he told Astrid when she gave them a glare. She hopped up onto the edge of the play table, tipping her head up to kiss him, letting out soft little moans as Hiccup ran his hands down her sides before seeking the ties of her corset.

"Does it have to come off?"

"Well, it doesn't _have_ to. But it's not very flexible for binding you, and can restrict your breathing since it covers your ribcage."

Astrid pouted, but acquiesced. Hiccup got the feeling she rather liked it, and expected it would get put on more often. A few interested parties had already come in by the time Hiccup got the laces open, Astrid drawing in a deep breath to stretch her ribs out before lifting her arms so Hiccup could take off her top. He slowed the rise, waiting for Astrid to change her mind now actual strangers were there.

She placed her hands over his, encouraging them up until she was topless, no bra meaning anyone who came in had an excellent view of her bare chest. Hiccup dragged his fingers over her torso, stopping to play with her nipple and smirking as she moaned. He could see the flush already staining her skin, the way she bit her lip and the way her hips twitched hints of Astrid's climbing arousal.

"Still alright?"

He murmured against her ear, felt her shiver under his hands before she breathed her answer in turn.

"Yes."

Taking time to select his restraints, Hiccup beckoned Astrid to stand and turn. She did so, letting him bind her wrists behind her back before having her bend over the table. The sight of her half-naked, flushed and panting and bound... such a beautiful vision. He ran hands up over her thighs, feeling the taut muscles flex under his fingers.

"You can come in, it's a look but don't touch."

Hiccup let the growing crowd know, as Astrid couldn't see she was being watched from her current spot. It was lucky Hiccup was already used to performing for an audience, really, else he might have been shy. His fingers slid under the waistband of her tiny shorts, waiting, letting Astrid decide if she wanted to go through with it. She wiggled, twisting her head to nod at him as best she could.

Just when he thought she was done surprising him...

Her shorts fell to her ankles, legs nudged apart as Hiccup ran a reverent hand over her bare backside, squeezing lightly and enjoying her pleasured sound.

"A mouth like that is begging for a gag yanno."

Hiccup raised his eyebrow at the Dom commenting, grinning when Dagur growled up at him.

"She does beg for gags, repeatedly. But I like hearing her."

To punctuate his point, Hiccup landed a smack across Astrid's ass and the resulting keening sound she let out made his cock throb with want. He pressed fingers into her, testing Astrid's wetness and finding her hot and ready. She squeezed around him, pushing back to urge his fingers deeper. Astrid was equally eager when Hiccup freed his cock, rolling the condom over himself and dragging the thick head over Astrid's slick slit.

Astrid shuddered as he pressed into her, sinking in inch by inch until he bottomed out, her plush ass pressed to his stomach and her sounds utterly indecent. He could tell - she really _was_ getting off on it, the beginnings of a voyeurism kink clearly growing by the minute as Astrid impatiently squirmed. Hiccup splayed his hand over her lower back, holding her there and beginning to thrust; he wasn't going to draw it out like he would at home. Not everyone deserved to see how beautiful Astrid was when she was denied for so long, taken to the edge repeatedly and left there.

Plus, it was a new thing for her. Hiccup would reward her for pushing her limits and _trying_ the new thing. And Astrid's favourite rewards were orgasms and cuddles. He planned to give her both.

He thought about grabbing her braid, but Astrid was wound tight and he feared hurting her neck, so resisted and focused on gripping lovely hips in his hands. Astrid swore and moaned and did her best to move with him as Hiccup fucked her, every twist of her face and every hungry sound on display for the people watching and _gods_ it was making her wetter. Her thighs were already shining with her own arousal, the scent of her flooding Hiccup's every breath.

An inquisitive pup put their hands on the table, peering closer at Astrid but they didn't try to touch, so Hiccup left them to it and felt Astrid tighten on him at such personal, close observation. A few spanks to her ass between thrusts had Astrid edging ever closer, approaching climax with all those eyes on her. They saw her shudder, heard her moan Hiccup's name so beautifully, witnessed Hiccup respond to her spasming, gripping muscles, bucking his hips until he came, filling the condom with a low, satiated groan.

Astrid would undoubtedly demand a repeat performance back home, with no condoms and probably a request he not pull out...

But that was later. Catching his breath a little, Hiccup reached down and grabbed her arms firmly, pulling Astrid upright and then undoing her restraints with one hand. Her hands dropped to hang by her side, otherwise moving very little as Hiccup fastened his bottoms, then bent and pulled Astrid's shorts back up for a little cover.

"Alright love?"

He whispered it, heard a contented sound as Astrid melted into him. Turning her carefully, the audience behind her faded into insignificance as Astrid leant in for a kiss, careless of her bare chest as she relaxed. Hiccup felt her lean up, slowly nuzzling his jaw and ending their brief but definitely enjoyable scene on five words.

"We're _definitely_ doing that again."

* * *

A harsh buzzing noise intruded on Astrid's awareness and she grumbled, burrowing deeper into the blankets. Thankfully it fell blessedly silent… only to buzz again just as she was drifting off once more.

Then again.

And again.

She cracked open an eye and groaned; it was cloudy but undoubtedly _daylight_ outside, so it wasn't _totally unreasonable_ that someone was calling them. Dammit. Finally, she lifted her head up off of the pillow and poked the blanket mound of Hiccup.

"Your phone is ringing, and I don't think they'll take no for an answer."

He moaned sleepily, and through the mattress she felt his arm flop around, reaching for the phone on the nightstand. Finally, he picked it up and answered it as Astrid cocooned herself more thoroughly under the duvet. Too early...

"Hey James-" he began and then cut himself off "oh, sorry dad. I thought the lab was calling." There was a response where Astrid could dimly hear Hiccup's father respond, and then Hiccup said dully "no, we… I just had a late night. You woke me up."

Astrid yawned and started to drift back into her dreams, only to get yanked back to wakefulness by Hiccup's next words. Or, more specifically, the way he _said_ them.

"Who told you?"

He asked, his tone sending a frisson of fear down her spine and her eyes snapped open. Another pause, and she was just rolling over to look at him as he spoke again.

"Yeah, well, it's only been a few months."

She looked at him through sleep-blurred eyes, and then rubbed at them with the backs of her hands as his voice turned angry out of the blue.

"Dad! That's none of your business!"

Alarmed, she blinked the rest of the nighttime gunk out of her eyes and looked Hiccup over, sucking in a breath at the coiled tension in his body. What was going on?

"Don't go there! You know that was _your_ fault!"

He snapped viciously, more angry than Astrid had ever heard him, short of chewing out some idiot undergrad that had almost gotten themselves maimed in the lab because they weren't obeying the safety procedures. But then after another pause, listening to his father, he seemed to fade into grim resignation. She hauled herself to a sitting position and looked at him worriedly as he seemed to suddenly… _deflate._

"I… I… all right. I'll ask her if she can make it. But you have to promise to behave yourselves!"

He said, sounding defeated and almost… _broken,_ which made Astrid's eyes widen. What the Hel? Another pause, and Hiccup mouthed something before speaking aloud.

"Friday? Okay, I'll ask her. Bye, dad."

Her eyes grew even wider as she saw his hands fumble for the _End Call_ button, because they were shaking so hard… Finally, he hit the button and the phone fell from his fingers. A second or two passed, Astrid about to ask... and then he started to gasp for breath and thrash. By the time she overcame her own shock and tackled him, he'd descended into what was clearly a full-fledged panic attack, complete with spasming and the words that escaped his mouth being mostly nonsense denials, stammered 'no's, and other unintelligible sounds along the theme.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Breathe, breathe, calm down… breathe with me babe… slow… slow… It's okay… it's okay… breathe… breathe…"

She kept repeating as he shook in her arms, his body rigid, waiting until it passed and he slumped in her arms. Her own heart hammering with terror at whatever had just happened, she laid him out on the mattress; despite his limpness, he was still conscious, trembling all over. Her sleepiness having been burned away completely, she considered what to do next as Hiccup continued to shake.

After a minute, she figured 'aftercare' was close enough, letting her arms fall from his shoulders before she said gently

"I'm going to go make you some tea, all right?"

She started to rise from the bed, only to have his hand shakily extend out and tentatively grab her wrist. Astrid's eyes followed the line of his arm, landing on his face, all pale and clammy and _terrified._

"Stay. **Please."**

His tone just about made her heart break.

-HTTYD-

**I can just sort of hear that TV soundboard noise of "wah-wah-wahhhh" at the end and I don't know why.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, I think this will answer some things for most of you. Credit to the co-writer, this was pretty much entirely them!**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup sighed as Astrid poked him in the side, grumbling from a pile of disgruntled blankets it seemed.

"Your phone is ringing, and I don't think they'll take no for an answer."

He moaned sleepily, having been ignoring the damn thing for the last few minutes, hoping whoever was calling would take the hint and call back later - seriously, had they never heard of texts? - until, with a dramatic sigh, he reached for the phone on the nightstand. His eyes were still closed as he fumbled for it blindly. He felt Astrid rolling over in the blankets next to him as he grabbed it. Thumbing the _answer_ button (he hoped), Hiccup mumbled drowsily.

"Hey James- "

"Hiccup?"

Instead of his lab partner, Hiccup was cut off by his fathers voice. It woke him up a little, definitely costing him any chance of getting back to sleep.

"Oh, sorry dad. I thought the lab was calling."

"Is there a problem at the lab?"

He asked worriedly.

"No, but sometimes we're short-staffed... I just had a late night. You woke me up."

Hiccup said dully, hating that he had a bad habit of trying to explain himself to his father even when they barely spoke anymore.

"Son, it's nearly noon!" it was? "Well, it's a weekend, so I guess that's all right. But since I have you on the phone, what's this I hear about you finally seeing someone again?"

Hiccup felt a jolt of fear lodging deep in the pit of his stomach.

"Who told you?"

He asked. He and Astrid were no secret, but then his uni friends and his parents didn't exactly run in the same circles. His father's voice answered tartly.

"Son, you know your mother and I don't like hearing about your life through the rumour mill."

Hiccup grimaced and deflected just as his father had done.

"Yeah, well, it's only been a few months."

"So there is a girl! Gods be praised! I was getting worried!"

 _Deflection: Unsuccessful._ He was vaguely aware of said girl rolling over in bed to look at him worriedly, but his temper rose and he blurted back angrily.

"Dad! That's none of your business!"

"Oh yes it is!" Stoick quipped back surprisingly calmly "son, you know it's your duty to carry on the family line" Hiccup almost laughed at his father. Almost told him then and there "and after the other one left—"

"Don't go there! You know that was _your_ fault!"

He snapped back, horrible memories cascading through him and his stomach began to churn uncomfortably. His dad seemed taken aback, but only for a second before his reply came back.

"Aye, so you said. But I didn't understand why, exactly. But, anyway, we want to meet your new lady-love, as soon as possible."

Hiccup groaned. _Oh no…_

"Son, if you're serious about her, then we have a right to meet her!"

Stoick added, and then sighed. Hiccup could visualize his dad rubbing his face with the palm of his hand, jarred by that unerring similarity when he realised he was doing the exact same thing. It scared him. He didn't want to turn out as a miniature of his father...

Jerking him out of his tumbling thoughts, his fathers voice continued.

"Look. Bring her to your birthday dinner this Friday and introduce her to the family, and get it all over with at once."

Hiccup hid a wince, noticing that Astrid was looking at him; he'd been planning on going _alone_ and just dealing with his family, and then telling her _everything_ after he got back. Apparently, the universe sought to ruin that plan.

"But don't try to get out of it," his dad added, pulling Hiccup back out of another mind-tumble "we don't see enough of you as it is! Your mother misses you."

With those words, Hiccup felt his growing anger vanish, like the air had been let out of a balloon. That was always a low blow. Stoick knew Hiccup had grown up close with his mother, and it was basically the only way to guilt him into anything...

"I… I… all right. I'll _ask_ her if she can make it. But you have to promise to behave yourselves!"

Relucantly agreeing, or rather admitting defeat, Hiccup tried to set _some_ kind of boundary. Triumphantly, his father promised.

"We'll be on our best behavior, son. You know that we just want you to be happy."

Hiccup mouthed the words _Do you?_ before he checked.

"Friday?"

"Aye!"

"Okay, I'll ask her. Bye, dad."

Hands shaking, he fumbled for the _End Call_ button, and hung up.

And once he'd done that, the sense of sudden doom fell with full force. It was happening _again._

_Again._

He started to pant and gasp for breath as a vise seemed to clamp around his heart and squeeze.

No, no, _no, no, no, nonononono…_

Not again, _not again..._

He was vaguely aware of Astrid's arms around him, holding him close, and her words penetrated what was left of his awareness It was only a few fragments that weren't crushed beneath the sense of impending doom as his thoughts circled around and around each other, but Astrid's voice worked to find those little fragments all the same.

_She's going to leave me…_

_It's happening again…_

_They'll scare her off…_

_I love you… but I can't be with you…_

_She's going to leave me…_

_It's happening again…_

_They'll scare her off…_

_I love you… but I can't be with you…_

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Breathe, breathe, calm down… breathe with me babe… slow… slow… It's okay… it's okay… breathe… breathe…"

She kept repeating as he shook in her arms, never letting him go. He tried to listen, to follow the words back to himself, like following a distant candle in the darkness toward the hope of reality.

His pulse pounded in his ears, pure panic seemed to course through his veins.

Time seemed to have no meaning but eventually, he managed to claw his way back to himself, panting and dripping with sweat, Astrid's arms around him. His limbs felt like unset jelly,and he slumped in her embrace. He didn't even react as she laid him out straight from the near-fetal position he'd ended up in, offering no resistance.

She looked him over, concern in her eyes and voice, laden into soft words.

"I'm going to go make you some tea, all right?"

Terror filled him again and he reached out, snagged her wrist with his hands.

"Stay. _Please."_

He begged. _Don't leave me…_

She nodded and slipped back under the covers and they spooned, with him as the little spoon and her arms around him. Strong arms he loved. They talked lightly, avoiding the topic of what had just happened; he could tell that she was trying to keep him from relapsing into panic attacks and he was _so_ grateful.

Eventually, though? His sense of guilt, all his fear and Cami's deadline… they ganged up on him at once, tapping their metaphorical toes with equally metaphorical crossed arms and stern expressions.

"I… I need to tell you something."

He said, though his voice was less than sure. Astrid noticed, if the tension behind him was anything to go by.

"Hiccup, it's okay. You just had a major shock. You can tell me later."

He shook his head. Astrid didn't even know what had happened on the phone, and still she was ready to wait and find out why her boyfriend periodically melted down over unknown triggers.

"No, I need to tell you now… before I lose my nerve."

He sucked in a deep breath before rolling on to his back, daring to look up into Astrid's eyes. She met his gaze steadily, brushing sweat-damp hair off his clammy face before nodding.

"All right. I'm listening."

He swallowed and looked down at his chest. Hiccup wasn't sure he could look at her and start the 'confession'.

"That… that was my parents. They want to meet you. Dinner, this Friday. No arguments." another ragged breath drawn "And the last time…" He paused, swallowing as his mouth grew dry, throat thickening "the last time they heard I was dating someone through gossip, and wanted to meet her? It was... it was Cami."

He dared looked up into her eyes, saw the light dawn in them as her mouth formed a silent _Oh_ of comprehension. Feeling like he was having to force every word out, Hiccup carried on, certain Astrid would be leaving any minute now.

"Astrid… I **love** you. I love you so much it _hurts._ But… but… and please don't hate me for saying this… part of me still loves Cami too."

He closed his eyes. Didn't want to see Astrid leave.

Soft fingers stroked his cheek.

"I could _never_ hate you. And that's what _happens_ with ex's and messy breakups. She broke it off, so of course you have unresolved feelings there. Unanswered questions. No closure."

He felt fresh tears sprout in his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

"So does she. We had rebound sex… four, five times? Sometimes months apart. She _said_ she still loved me… but she can't be with me, and I believe it."

Astrid took a deep breath. Hiccup panicked. Had that been too much? He feared he'd made _Astrid_ feel like a rebound.

"What happened?"

Tender fingers brushed his cheek, wiping away a stray tear. He couldn't put into words how much he appreciated Astrid just then; her Dominant was crying in front of her and she didn't even flinch. She _wiped his tears._

Trying to swallow the lump in his throat, Hiccup thought on where to begin. Astrid had been friends with both of them rom the start to the breakup, then the messy aftermath - and chosen to stay friends with him, her best friend, letting Cami fade out of her life. Hiccup probably had some guilt for that tangled up somewhere in the rest of the guilt.

Hiccup took a deep, _deep_ breath, looked away and let the air out of his chest, taking the tension with it. Cathartic, really. To be ready to speak at last.

His next words were to the ceiling, eyes fixed resolutely on a bit of paint starting to flake away.

"We met. We meshed. Almost as good as what you and I have now. Dominant and submissive, lovers, partners in crime. _Friends._ "

He felt Astrid nodding, quiet and steady at his side.

Since the balloon-method was working, Hiccup kept doing that; taking in deep breaths and letting the words escape as he deflated, forcing his body to relax on the exhale.

"We were getting really serious… and then my parents found out that we were together and wanted to meet her. And… and they scared her off. But I couldn't explain _why_ to them…"

"Why not?"

Astrid blinked as she said it, obviously not meaning to interrupt but curiousity got the best of her. Another deep inhale. Then he let it out.

"Because my father's a judge. In family court, no less, and he's one of the vanillas that has no understanding of BDSM. No, _less_ than no understanding - he just sees it as an 'indoctrination of abuse'." He swallowed painfully and shrugged helplessly. "But I can't blame him for that… not after what he's seen. And my mom… I _love_ my mom, but she splits her time between an animal shelter and a battered women's shelter, and she has the same view of BDSM he does. They mean well - they're both such great, kind, wonderful people, but they don't _understand…"_

And hadn't that made his adolescence _fun?_ He'd been fifteen or so when he'd realized that he had the leanings of a Dominant… and he'd had **so** much self-loathing for _years_ because of it, because of his parents' attitude toward the lifestyle he now lived.

Thank the gods for Viggo having spotted him at the club when Hiccup had gone there in his first year of uni, full of guilt and self-hate. The older Dom had brought him under his wing, teaching him how to have a _healthy_ Dominant/submissive relationship. And even then… Hiccup was _so_ cautious because he was terrified of becoming the monster his parents hated. He still had nightmares of his parents - the people whose love and regard he felt he needed like air itself - looking at him with the sort of loathing they reserved for the abusers who appropriated BDSM to hurt and maim. Even kill.

"I get it. You're scared to lose them."

Astrid said, voice soft and gentle enough to encourage him to keep going.

"And then…" he swallowed but continued, slowly, feeling like he was having to drag the words out of himself one by one "they saw us… together… _happy._ And they just started making all these plans. Their son, their _only child_ … getting married… getting me on the board of the family trust… moving back into the family mansion. Even told me we could have the middle floor… start cranking out the next generation of Haddocks…"

He trailed off, remembering the horror in Cami's eyes when his parents had started in on them, with all of their _plans_ and _ideas_ and wants for the two of them…

Astrid stared with wide eyes, and he could see it all come together in her head.

"She freaked."

He nodded, unable to get together the energy for anything else, so grateful that Astrid had the mind able to piece it the rest of the way together, because he was just… _done._

"Her transgressive fantasy, the impregnation play to push her own limits, it all suddenly seemed too real. Cami was afraif she'd be practically _forced_ to have a baby, because of _their_ expectations. That's why you got the vasectomy afterwards. To make sure it could never happen."

He nodded again. It had been a small act of rebellion against the pain that his parents had unknowingly inflicted on him… and a reduction of risk of being dragged back to parent the next generation.

"And moving back into your parents' house, taking your place as they saw it, it would have forced you both into the closet. No toys, no kinky sex, not with a pair of vanillas like that in the house."

He gave another twitchy nod, almost a spasm. It was probably the ultimate nightmare, really, for BDSM lifestylers; they'd heard it a few times from people in the scene, of having to give it all up because of a kid, or having Child Services called, or nosy neighbors… so they had to hide it until they could go out to the club and be themselves. Hiccup was not ready for that, but he could never have told his parents that.

Shaking, he nodded one last time. It felt repetitive, but it seemed to help him get his words out, almost as though he was shaking them out of himself.

"So… we talked it out… and we made love… and she left…"

As he remembered those last moments as partners and lovers - being together, not just falling into bed for a night of ill-advised rebound sex, but being with one another... it had probably been the most 'vanilla' sex he and Cami had ever had, but it wasn't about that - it was a connection they'd been afraid, or maybe unable to let go of.

Almost as powerful as the connection he had with with Astrid. The more Hiccup thought about having to go through that heartbreak all over again? Watching Astrid run because she couldn't handle the same weighty expectations? Hiccup felt the panic start to swell again, and he started to shake and spasm.

Astrid's arms tightened around him again, and he clutched at her like a drowning man holding onto a life preserver. He gasped out words that sounded like his dying breaths.

"And now it's happening again…"

She squeezed him as he said that, as though Astrid was going to hold him together when he couldn't do it himself.

"No, it isn't. It _isn't."_

"They're going to try to drag you in-"

"They're welcome to _try,_ but you know better than anybody that I don't do anything that I don't want to do," she said firmly "and I want to be with you on _our_ terms, not theirs."

"You don't know my dad."

Hiccup said, suddenly morose. Astrid dragged him upright and fixed him with a stare he couldn't look away from.

"And your dad doesn't know me."

He sighed.

"Yeah… but he wants to meet you."

She nodded.

"And so we'll do our best to come off well, and make it clear that our lives are our own, not theirs" she sat up and got out of the bed "now you sit. I'm getting you some tea. But beyond that, I'm not going _anywhere."_

Hiccup watched her go to the door, ragged breaths escaping him in a mixture of anxiety and relief.

She knew. _Finally._

And while the full depth of his parents' attitude towards their lifestyle was still something she was unaware of, she wasn't intimidated by it, or frightened off. He slumped back down into the embrace of the mattress, breathing silent prayers of thanks to any gods that might be listening.

* * *

Astrid searched through the tea cabinet as her mind roiled and the kettle came to a boil. It all made sense, and she was kicking herself on not having put it together sooner. But she'd been missing that key piece of information that tied everything up - Hiccup's parents.

She'd met them once, at graduation, but even then, Hiccup's dad had been imposing and with a personality like a glacier - strong, solid, and principled to the point of obdurateness. Not unlike Hiccup, in a lot of ways, come to think of it. But he resembled his mother more, and he had her gentle nature and love for animals. And he'd _glowed_ under their praise for having graduated with honours. The thought of him losing that regard…

She shivered.

It would crush him.

She glanced at the bedroom, and shivered again. It nearly _had._ Just the _possibility_ had left Hiccup with... something like PTSD, Astrid couldn't help comparing. Those panic attacks, the nightmares, the shakes, the _terror._ Hel, he didn't even speak to his parents that often when Astrid knew he loved them dearly.

Tossing in a tea bag and some sugar into Hiccup's second favorite mug (shaped _of course_ like a dragon, she smiled fondly as she thumbed the scaled handle) she poured the water in, set the egg timer (shaped like a cracked dragon egg, with a smoking snout sticking out between the cracks) and leant back against the kitchen side to think, arms crossed.

Cami immediately came to mind, and Astrid felt those pieces slot into place as well. Only daughter of a single mother, a _bitter_ single mother... yeah. It made sense that Cami's kink had been what Bertha detested. It was exactly what Hiccup had said - you took the fearful thing and robbed it of its power by making it your own. It was why all of the research she'd read on the topic said that non-con _fantasies_ were common in women, because fantasizing about it put _them_ in control. It wasn't about wanting to be violated any more than Cami wanted to be pregnant. It was a measured, safe, limit pushing. Anyone who understood BDSM knew that submissives danced a wonderful line between control and freedom.

And if the elder Haddocks had threatened that control for Cami…

Astrid sighed.

Yeah, she understood why the other woman had run for it, even as she was furious with her for the harm she'd done to Hiccup in the process. But that was unfair to her old friend, and Astrid was honest enough to - grudgingly - recognize that. Even though memories of Hiccup's shaking body wrapped in her arms were still very fresh.

But _she_ wasn't Cami, and while she understood and sympathized with that fear, she wasn't going to let it chase her off. Besides, Cami wasn't the only one at fault there. The problems Hiccup harboured were rooted in a time before Hiccup even _met_ Cami.

The egg timer dinged, and she reached for the mug, only to grimace as she spotted a darkening bruise, the shape of a hand grabbing at her wrist and forearm - and, after a quick twisting examination in the wall mirror nearby, Astrid found a few others. _Great._ In the state he was in? Hiccup would feel guilty about those, despite her having enjoyed herself - _thoroughly_ \- last night at the club, and she'd consented to every single thing they'd done, both together and with others. Astrid could even remember which hands left which bruises, pleasant memories relived in her dreams before that phone call came to shatter the bubble.

Busying herself with taking out the teabag and adding milk, she pushed the thoughts on the bruises to the side; if Hiccup made an issue of them, she'd deal with that then. They weren't her first bruises by any stretch, but Hiccup had never been _this_ shaky.

Bringing him the mug, she handed it to him, and then when it was clear he was still shaky from his panic attack, she helped him hold it. Her hands covered his as he blew the steam away, then gently sipped. He was so out of it that he didn't notice the bruise on her arm, despite it being only a few inches from his face.

Once he was done with the tea Astrid kissed his forehead, took his mug out to the kitchen, refilled Toothless' food and water bowls and then returned to the bed. Looking him over, she slipped back under the covers to snuggle with him again.

As she laid there with him, his skin damp and clammy against hers, she continued to think, chewing things over on who she was, where she wanted her life to go. And _who_ she wanted that life with.

How long they laid there, she had no idea, but her thoughts were buzzing, even as her nose was filled with the lemongrass scent of Hiccup's hair. He'd drifted off at some point, and she was grateful that he'd checked out for the moment… although she was alert against the risk of him having a nightmare. But it seemed that his confession to her of what had happened had at last begun to let the festering wounds heal. Bandages ripped off, Hiccup seemed to be feeling free - or closer to it - as he breathed peacefully in her arms.

 _Finally_ he stirred, and she jerked back to full alertness herself, having dozed lightly while Hiccup rested. His first sleepy mumble was her name.

"Astrid?"

"I'm here, babe."

She answered softly. He sighed and slumped back into her arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier—"

She hushed him by putting her finger on his lips, followed be a gentle kiss that quieted him further.

"It's alright. I understand, and I understand _why_ it took you a while" she tossed back the covers "now come on."

"Where?"

He mumbled, obviously still waking up.

"We've been in bed for almost twelve hours. You're going to shower and eat something" she said firmly "and so am I. Now come on."

She hauled him out of bed and into the shower, Hiccup not really protesting but not quite awake enough to help much.

Turning the spray up to max, she did her best to take care of him. Shampoo first, lathering up his scalp with sure strokes until he sighed happily, washing his hair basically guaranteed to have Hiccup putty in her hands. She conditioned him, then quickly washed her own hair while Hiccup stood in the steam, eyes closed and body almost completely tension free. She washed herself quickly while he relaxed, then took her time washing him - it wasn't a bath, but Astrid still took her time, blessing a constant hot water supply rather than rushing to avoid a sudden deluge of cold.

Hiccup offered no fight, eyes still mostly closed as Astrid soaped and rinsed. Once that was done, Astrid put the washcloth aside before she gently backed him up against the tiled wall and started to kiss him.

"Astrid…?" he mumbled between the kisses he returned with desperate fervor "what… why?"

"Because here's the thing, Hiccup," she said, breaking the kiss and reaching down to stroke him, her own body responding as she felt him fill out against her palm "I know we _started_ this relationship because you scratched my itches, Dom to sub. But that is _not_ all this relationship is to me, not anymore" Astrid squeezed him gently and he bucked into her hand with a beautiful low groan "we're friends, lovers, and partners. I'm not going to give you up, not like Cami did."

"But-"

"Let me make this completely, explicitly clear to you" Astrid sank to her knees, taking him into her mouth. He jerked in surprise as she deepthroated him, swallowing to hear him gasp before she released him. Astrid peered up at him through the dripping shower spray, continued to stroke him as she spoke "firstly, if I had to make the decision between kink play and you, I pick _you._ Every single time."

She smoothly came back up to standing and kissed him invitingly, daring him to take control again. It took him a second for his brain to catch up, but then he let out a growl that made Astrid shiver with want, spinning them around and pinning her against the wall, his cock bobbing against the inside of her thigh.

Heartened by him showing a revival after the slump he'd been in, she continued. She was wet, but the shower probably didn't let Hiccup feel that surely even as he pressed tight to her.

"Second, it'll never come to that. Even if they somehow dragged us back to your parents' place - which I would _fight_ against, I promise - we have stuff like _this,_ and now the club, and just being careful…" she gasped suddenly as he bit down on her collarbone and sucked, sharp pain leaving Astrid throbbing with arousal "So they'll never take it away from us. Besides, you're a creative guy. We'll hide kink gear everywhere and make it a game."

Hiccup chuckled against her neck. Then his fingers suddenly jabbed at her clit forcefully, and she felt it like he'd just dialed up her arousal and started to play around, amping her higher and higher until Astrid thought he'd make her come so hard she saw stars. And then he _paused,_ her body almost melting on the spot and only held up by his weight in front of her.

"And third?"

He asked, voice rough and desperate as his hands on her hips.

"And third," she echoed, head thrown back and braced against the tiles " _I want you_."

"You said that already."

He observed, sounding confused. She shook her head.

"No. I said if I chose between BDSM and you, I choose you. But I _want_ you. I want Hiccup Haddock. I want my dragon dork who is a wizard in the kitchen and a beast in bed. I want the nerdy guy who makes architectural sculptures out of gingerbread. And I want my friend. I don't just want a Dom. I could find that anywhere. I want _you._ "

Hiccup blinked at her, and then backed off for a second; she was still pinned against the wall with his cock brushing against her leg, but the carnal passion from a few moments previous went down a few notches.

"Milady… that sounded very close to a proposal."

She smiled at him, though she didn't expect it was an entirely _innocent_ smile.

"I did ask you if you wanted to collar me at some point" she slid herself sensually against him, loving the wet slide of his skin on hers "and I know it's not _exactly_ a marriage proposal… but it's got its parallels, as I understand it."

Hiccup swallowed, and she watched his Adam's apple bob at close range.

"I… you really… after all of that?"

She pulled him close and kissed him, sliding her arms around his neck.

"Like I said - I wanted to make it all completely clear to you. Maybe we get legally married, maybe we don't. But we're in this together, and what we _will_ do is what feels right for us, nobody else. And maybe we've only been lovers for five months, but we've been friends for nearly five years. You know me, and you _know_ that I know what I want."

Maybe the timing was off, but after watching him fall to pieces earlier, she wanted to emphasize to him that they were _together,_ and help support him back to where he should be: her sassy dork-Dom.

"I…" a huge smile spread across his face and his eyes seemed to light up again. _There he is._ "You mean that?"

"I do" and then she kissed him, fingers sliding down over his sides "and now, if you're up for it, I want you to _take me_."

His eyes seemed to flash, and he reached out to grab the bottle of lube they kept handy in the shower - Hiccup had been the one to teach Astrid why shower sex was uncomfortable for her before, introducing her to the fact silicone lube took much longer to wash off, and was best suited to water play. His dextrous fingers slipped between them, coating Astrid's insides in the slick substance before he wiped his hand across his cock, lifted her with an ease that thrilled her before he sank into her with one effortless thrust.

Astrid sighed with satisfaction as he filled her at last, no longer shy to meet her eyes as they stared at each other, her hands buried in his dripping hair. It wasn't the rough, Dominating fuck her whispers of _take me_ usually inspired, but there was an element of comfort to their tryst that made eye contact so much more potent. Astrid normally scoffed at such movie-like scenes, the shower water dripping from Hiccup's face in rivulets but she couldn't think of a time he'd ever looked so beautiful, mouth open on gasps and groans as he pumped his hips into her.

A shuddering, breathy _"I love you"_ was repeated to her, over and over as Astrid fought to keep hold of him, nails raking at his back undoubtedly leaving deeper lines on wet skin but they only spurred Hiccup on, urged him harder, faster, every thrust knocking the air clean out of Astrid. Dizzy and breathless and loving every second, Astrid had never been so happy to lie back - or sit back, she supposed - and take it, addicted to everything about the moment they shared.

Her thighs clamped so tightly against Hiccup's waist that he grunted, bucked deeper into her and fixed her with a look that almost had Astrid coming on the spot. Those eyes... she'd always loved his eyes, even before she knew she'd love him like this. Expressive, emotional, Hiccup could lay everything bare without a word just with that emerald stare of his. Equally so, Astrid felt like he could read her mind when he looked at her like _that,_ leaving Astrid wishing she could come with her eyes open just to see him watching her. But her body went lax as that blissful feeling claimed her, eyes closing against her will but Hiccup kept his lips at her temple, letting her know he was there as she broke. He wasn't far behind her, stayed buried in her until he softened before letting Astrid down on trembling legs.

Astrid melted into his chest, hand splayed over his pounding heart. He held her, stroking her back and leaving tender kisses on her cheeks, her forehead, her lips. He made her feel like they could stay there forever and that nothing could touch them _. That_ was her Hiccup.

* * *

"How do I look?"

Astrid asked, checking over her dress.

Hiccup took the opportunity to rake his eyes over his girlfriend one last time; they were due at his parents' house in an hour, but they still had to drive there. So he ought not to let thoughts wander...

"You look fine, milady," he answered "just like you did ten minutes ago."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he smirked, but then softened. She looked _amazing,_ actually, in a shapely blue and yellow dress that showed off her figure perfectly, and yet was neither too formal or informal for the family occasion they'd be attending... plus it also hid the bruises from the rough play at the club. Well, most of them; the others were hidden under concealer, like the fading one on her wrist that he'd pressed apologetic kisses to when he saw it, only for Astrid to tell him she was pretty sure it wasn't _him_ who put it there.

But they were ready to set out and face his parents, and come what may, he knew that Astrid would stick with him. And no matter how much his parents tried to steamroll them into conforming with their vision of how his life should be, she'd be there to resist it with him. A surety Hiccup had never known before.

She might submit to him in the bedroom… but that did not make her _weak,_ and Hiccup loved her strength, her fire more than he loved the sight of her in handcuffs.

With a last kiss, they closed the door and headed to his car.

It would all be alright.

_Wouldn't it?_

-HTTYD-

**Early on in the fic, there were some loudmouths who were against BDSM. Mostly y'all seem to have gone quiet, but you did serve a purpose other than wasting oxygren and keystrokes! Your social attitudes formed a lovely basis for angst in this fic.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, my co writer who does the actual** **_story_ ** **for this is still on their own hiatus from Nice. But it's been a while, and I had someone ask me about how to do something safely. So, I explained it to them, but figured Hiccstrid could give a lesson too.**

**So... this isn't a linear chapter. Just a random scene, that has nothing to do with the previous chapters drama.**

-HTTYD-

"Is that really necessary?"

Astrid asked, patiently waiting with her cuffed wrists in her lap. The chair wasn't really designed to be sat on naked, and Hiccup had already undressed her. She could stand, she supposed.

"Yes, it's very much necessary. Now be quiet, or... actually, no, you like being gagged."

Hiccup put the little fire extinguisher down as Astrid grinned happily; he wasn't wrong. Next went a sheet over the bed, that did look quite soft and comfortable to lie upon so Astrid wasn't worried. He opened the Zippo and flicked it, smiling as it lit first time. Then he circled the bed to where Astrid was sitting, and dropped down to one knee.

"We're using safety candles, which don't burn as hot as normal dinner table candles. Have you done this before?"

"Yeah, but a couple of years - and Doms - ago."

They'd had this conversation before, but it had been a couple of months and Hiccup liked to check in, make sure Astrid knew what she was consenting to before they started.

"Alright. You have a couple of options here. We could do a little impact play, make some of your skin more sensitive, or just go right for the wax. We could start with a little ice and wait for you to warm up, for contrast. Whatever you want."

Astrid bit her lip, unsure which she wanted and knowing that for the first time, Hiccup wasn't going to let her have both before the wax. They did a lot of impact play... mostly because Astrid really, _really_ liked impact play a lot. They hadn't really done much with temperature play yet, so she chose that route.

"Ice."

"Alright" he rose up, pressing a kiss to her mouth before he stood up straight "I won't be long."

She heard him root in the freezer, because Hiccup was the organised type and kept his ice cube trays full. Not empty and unused but still in the freezer, like Astrid. if ice play turned out good, she'd fill them as soon as she got home.

He returned with a few ice cubes wrapped in kitchen roll, a clean tea towel in his other hand. Astrid's skin tingled in anticipation as Hiccup moved toward her again, bringing Astrid to her feet with his eyes soft and searching.

"Are you sure about this?"

Hiccup wasn't much a fan of just relying on her body language for consent, favoured words and conversation first. Astrid couldn't really complain about a thorough, caring Dominant who never broke her trust.

"Positive."

"If it's too much, or you don't like it, let me know."

"I will."

Hiccup smiled, kissed her again and finally led her to the bed, moved her around until she was laid on her front and redid her cuffs so she was bound to the bed frame. He rubbed a hand up and down her bare back, made sure her hair was well out of the way. Astrid hummed, liking when he touched her in general.

"Now, it's important with ice not to leave it in one spot for too long, or you can get numbness and even a little irritation on the skin. Cold can be sharp, maybe even painful but it should fade as your skin warms back up on its own. If the pain lingers, tell me."

Astrid nodded as best she could, anticipation growing all the more as she waited for him to finally put the ice on her. He pressed one cube at the very top of her back, sliding it along her spine slowly as Astrid squirmed, jumping when he slapped her ass in warning.

"I didn't say you could move."

She whined, because he _knew_ it was near impossible to stay still when her body fought to decide between moving away from the cold and letting him do it, the icy sensation painful at first but as he moved, the residual sensation was enough to have her panting as arousal climbed. Biting her lip, Astrid did her best not to move, but the wriggling couldn't be stopped and Hiccup seemed amused, a few low chuckles sounding from behind and above her.

"Want to carry on?"

Astrid nodded, body bucking and twitching when Hiccup moved down from her back, letting icy water pool and run down over her ass before he put the cube down and picked up a fresh one. She tried to brace, but the feel of an ice cube being rested between her sensitive inner thighs was definitely more intense than it had been on her back. Hiccup left it there for a few seconds, only moving it down a half inch or so at a time and leaving her skin chilled, moisture left behind to make her shiver when the air hit before her body warmed again. He swirled patterns over the back of her thighs, then stopped again and waited for Astrid to stop shivering.

"Good, love?"

She nodded, still squirming slightly as Hiccup rubbed her damp skin, encouraging blood flow to warm her properly. Then he undid her cuffs and had her roll over, Astrid's breath quickening when she realised Hiccup's intentions with the ice on her front. His smirk only cemented her suspicions, though he started on her neck and that was enough to raise goosebumps up over her entire body.

Hiccup wasn't chiding her for it any longer, so Astrid assumed her movements were permissable as the ice moved lower, circling and teasing until her nipple swelled before he'd even gotten there. When ice met her nipple, the chill seemed to radiate out along her whole body before focusing all at once where Hiccup was rubbing the ice back and forth. He knelt over her stomach to let him switch sides, repeating the wonderful torture on her other nipple. Then he was leaning down, hot mouth on chilled skin almost enough to make Astrid come there and then as Hiccup first blew warm air to make her shudder before scalding tongue and lips wrapped around her nipple, tugging teasingly with his teeth and withdrawing long before Astrid would have liked to let him.

He looked her over, flushed and quivering and already painfully aroused, eyes hungry on her body and Astrid contemplated simply skipping the candles so they could get to the good stuff. Hiccup probably wouldn't object... but he'd already done the set up, and she knew she'd regret not holding out later. He saw her eyes wonder over to the candles, raising an eyebrow.

"You want the hot stuff?" she nodded "alright, but I'll have to turn you over again, since your back is warmer than your front now."

Given how hot she felt, Astrid wasn't entirely sure she agreed, but Hiccup was only thinking of her safety so she agreed. He left the cuffs off when he rolled her over, joking that he didn't want to have to stop to free her if there was a fire but Astrid thought it more likely he wanted to see her hands gripping at the pillow under her face, to see her fist at the sheets as he made her writhe.

He wiped her back with the tea towel first, to make sure she was dry, ran fingers over her skin to check she was warm enough, commenting that numbness from ice could mean she didn't notice a burn. Then he brushed her hair aside again, voice low and calming.

"These candles are pretty hard to burn yourself with, but you know me. Safety first."

There was no numbness, every inch of her back sensitive under the graze of fingertips alone. Hiccup's lighter opened, flicked, a little movement behind her before he put the lighter back down on the table near her head.

"Ready?"

"Uh-huh."

Astrid had done wax play before, a while ago, but everything with Hiccup always seemed more intense than she remembered with anyone else. That first splash of wax on her back was lovely, a jolt of heat that cooled to a pleasant warmth. Hiccup dripped in random places at first, finding which spots made her jump and moan and shake. Then he focused on them, forming little puddles of heat on her back, heat spreading and the little zaps of pain as they cooled leaving Astrid squeezing her thighs together in a fruitless attempt for relief.

He checked on her again, letting out a little chuckle at Astrid's needy whines for him to continue. Astrid couldn't see to be sure, but she was pretty certain Hiccup dripped wax in to a heart shape on her ass cheek before the trail ran down her thighs, drizzling at random until she had to beg him to stop so she could _breathe._

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah! Just needed a break!"

Astrid managed to push out the words of reassurance, Hiccup rubbing her shoulder with one hand as the other brushed dried wax from her back. Some were a little more reluctant than others, stuck to the tiny hairs on her back but Astrid felt most loosen up and come away easily enough.

"Roll over for me?"

Astrid complied, eagerness returning now she'd caught her breath, fresh arousal pooling low in her belly when Hiccup held up the candle again, eyes lighting up when she nodded in assent before he climbed up on the bed and lit the candle. His breathing was a little heavier by then, presented with a fresh plane of skin to decorate. The first drips were on her stomach, back and forth between her hips and up to stop just short of her breasts. He was teasing her, and she knew it. He knew she knew, and kept it up by going the other way entirely and making little wavy lines of waxy mess on her legs, avoiding delicate inner thighs he knew could make her cry out. Her fingers curled tighter in the bed below, fighting the urge to grab his wrist and drag his hand, to make him give her the exquisite pain she knew was coming.

 _Finally_ he took mercy on her, candle changing hands so he could hold it aloft over her chest. The drips got closer, closer, _closer..._ until Astrid felt what she wanted, whole body spasming in a mix of agony and delight as the wax landed on a neglected, pebbled nipple. He kept going, carefully layering them until there was a cooling lump of wax covering that nipple completely, and only then did Hiccup continue on. He teased her even longer that side, almost daring her to break, to beg and plead or try to guide his hands out of desperation. She moaned with each new spark, back arching as though offering him more skin to cover. Hiccup pressed a knee between her thighs to stop her squeezing them, tutting when she keened.

"You want to come, or carry on?"

Oh, now _that_ was an unfair choice! Astrid couldn't possibly decide!

Hiccup added another few drops, and the growing ache of need throbbed again, making the choice for her.

"Come!"

He blew the candle out and placed it down carefully, which was a lot of time he wasn't _touching her,_ but Hiccup wasn't gone long and Astrid shivered pleasantly when he shoved her quivering thighs apart, wax cracking and peeling off but her focus had condensed entirely to where knowing fingers were already moving. Hiccup obviously meant to bring her off hard and fast, thumb on her clit and fingers working up at her g-spot with very little build up though she was more than wet enough to take it with ease. Her hands reached up, gripping the bed frame for purchase and trying to push her hips down, to ride his fingers harder.

"Fuck! Hiccup!"

Her voice was a little raw from all the whimpering, panting, gasping he'd had her doing, but it was strong enough to curse and call his name as Hiccup worked her mercilessly over the edge, pinning her hips with his free hand as she spasmed around his fingers, clenching tight as ecstacy washed over her at last. Her eyes screwed shut as though not looking would make it easier to cope, muscles tensing and relaxing over and over, Hiccup stroking her right the way through to ride the waves until it finally stopped, leaving Astrid gasping for breath, limp and wrung out and a little dizzy.

Hiccup rubbed her thighs, her hips, her stomach, brushing away wax and soothing Astrid as she fought to come down from the incredible high. He pried the wax off her nipples with a chuckle, turning them round and showing the little mould in the shape of them on the inside.

"I consider it my finest art work."

"You would."

After he got most of the wax off of her, Hiccup got her to sit up and drink a little water, brushing hair off of her face and kissing her forehead. It was feeling suspiciously like aftercare, but he hadn't come yet. Astrid tried to reach for him, only for Hiccup to gently but firmly move her hands away.

"You're shaking love. _After_ you come down, if you still want to we can do something else, but right now my focus is you, alright?"

He laid there, held her on the ruined sheet, making soft, soothing sounds until Astrid's shakes began to ease. She hadn't realised how close to overstimulated she was until he pointed it out, and reluctantly admitted the break was much needed.

Astrid _did_ recover enough to pay him back for the wonderful temperature play and subsequent orgasm, a little while later, smug with the rumpled state of her boyfriend/Dominant as they laid amidst the remnants of their scene.

"And _this_ " Hiccup commented as he pulled some discarded wax off of his sweaty skin "is why we use a protecting sheet. Makes clean up after wax much easier."

She nodded, seeing a few bits of wax that were still stuck together in half-formed shapes and remembered.

"Did you draw a heart on my ass?"

Hiccup snorted.

"Oh, you noticed. Well, I was expressing my love for it with the equipment at hand!"

Shaking her head, Astrid buried her face in his chest as they hugged and laughed to herself. He was ridiculous, and it was definitely part of his charm.

-HTTYD-

**As always, do your research before you engage in something like temperature play, but hot wax was always a personal favourite of mine.**


End file.
